The Rings
by readbooks172
Summary: bows down in shame before her many angry reviewers I have an excuse! I really do! I...just haven't thought of it yet! Cringes Would nursing school count as a good excuse? Anyway. Chapter seventeen is up! :D
1. Default Chapter

I have another idea. Damn little plot bunnies. *Sigh*. I don't own them, but the plot is entirely mine.  
  
"I see. I see. Yes. We'll be over as soon as possible." Said Shigure, hanging up the phone, a serious look on his face. "Kyo! Tohru! Yuki!" Shigure yelled, thundering through the house. "Get up!"  
An alarm clock came hurtling through the air and collided with his skull. "You dumbass!" Kyo snarled, his hair sticking up in different directions, still wearing the tie and suit shirt from last nights' party. "Do you have any idea what time it is? Or how damn late we stayed up at that graduation party?"  
"What's the matter, Shigure?" Tohru asked, also stepping out of her room. She had taken the time last night to get into her pajamas, despite being exhausted. Yuki came trudging out of his room, too, rubbing his half- opened eyes. He wasn't conscious enough to realize he was only wearing briefs.  
"I just received a call from the main house. Akito's dying, and he's called the family." Said Shigure. He looked at Tohru. "He said you were to come, too."  
Tohru's eyes went white. "Me?" she squeaked. "But.But I'm not a Sohma! I'd just be intruding on a very private time!"  
"That's apparently not what Akito thinks." Said Shigure. "And this is his last request, gathering his family to hear his last words. The only thing we can do is honor it." "Ok." Said Tohru, turning stiffly to go into her room. Only to scream and blush bright red when she saw Yuki. She ran into her room, hands over her burning face to keep from seeing anything else.  
Shigure chuckled. "Yuki, as attractive and charming as your fan club might have you believe you are, shouldn't you put some clothes on before we go?"  
Yuki looked down, still half conscious, then blushed and dashed into his room, Shigure and Kyo's laughter ringing in the hallway.  
"You better go get dressed too, Kyo." Said Shigure. "You're a member of this family, and Akito asked for you, Tohru, and Yuki specifically."  
"I wonder what that bastard has up his sleeve this time." Kyo said darkly, going to the bathroom and closing the door.  
Shigure sighed when he heard the shower go on. "I wish I knew, Kyo."  
* * *  
"Good, you all made it." Said Hatori. "I don't think he has much longer. His heart is giving out."  
"Is he suffering?" Shigure asked, eyes shadowed by his hair.  
"No. He's just.fading away." Said Hatori. He looked over at the three graduates behind Shigure. Tohru was pale with nerves, clutching Yuki and Kyo's hands, gazing around at all the solemn-faced Sohmas. A few nodded to her and smiled, but the many who didn't know her looked at her in either surprise or contempt for intruding on such a family oriented time. Kyo and Yuki glared at them until they looked down.  
"Come on." Hatori said, heading towards the large suite that was the head of family's rooms. "He's with Ritsu right now. You four are the last ones." He knocked on the door, then went in, closing it behind him.  
Ritsu came out seconds later, carrying a beautiful men's silk kimono. "He-Hello everyone." He said, clutching the lush fabric close to his chest, wrinkling it horribly. "I'm glad you came."  
"What have you got, Ritsu?" Tohru asked, smiling gently at him.  
"Just the Head's parting gift." Said Ritsu, holding it up. They all murmured appropriate compliments. "I should go. He'll be wanting to see you four, soon." He said and disappeared down the hall.  
"Parting gifts?" Tohru asked, looking at Yuki and Kyo in question.  
"Yes, Miss Honda. Every time one of the family Heads passes away, they give a gift to the Zodiac, for loyalty and as a way to remember their family god. More often than not, it's a piece of art, or clothing, or something of that nature, that goes in the House of that particular Zodiac member."  
"House?" Tohru asked.  
"Yes. Every Zodiac member has a house they have to live in, and they have to get special permission from the Head to live elsewhere." Said Shigure. "It's not easy to do, but possible. If you know what to say."  
They looked up at Hatori. "He wants to see Shigure, then you three together." He said, moving to stand next to the door so Shigure could enter the darkened, incense scented room. He came out moments later, looking grim, a large, ancient, leather-bound book in his arms. They could just see the author engraved on the spine. William Shakespeare. He nodded at the three, who went into the dark room, the door swinging closed behind them with a muffled click.  
They approached the bed slowly, still holding hands. Akito glanced over at them and smirked weakly. "Still a group, are we?" he wheezed. "Despite all I did to separate you, you still persevered." He coughed, holding a handkerchief to his mouth. When he brought it down, it was flecked with blood. Tohru gasped, and Akito glanced over at her, eyes dim. "Still concerned for everyone, Tohru. It's your greatest weakness, and at the same time, your greatest strength." He said. He looked again at their linked hands. "I must ask each of you to come up separately to receive your gifts." Kyo went first, after glancing at the other two. "I give you two, Kyo. One, you will never have to be confined. The house of the Cat is being remodeled as we speak, to reflect this new status." Akito coughed again, and it seemed an unending spasm.  
An alarm went off when the coughing didn't cease and Hatori came in, worry in his eyes. He checked Akito briefly, then gave him some medicine from an inhaler. He glanced at the three teens in the room. "Are you finished, Akito?" he asked gently.  
"No. I still haven't given them their gifts." Said Akito. He gestured to the pillows. "Prop me up. I find it undignified to lie on my back while I talk to them." After he was elevated to his satisfaction, he waved Hatori out of the room once more. "Kyo, your second gift shall be revealed momentarily." He looked over at Yuki. "Yuki, you receive two gifts as well. Your first is a scholarship to any university of your choice, studying anything you choose. I have left provisions in my will that the family is to pay for everything." Yuki gaped as Akito once more dissolved into coughs. He waved at a pitcher of water and Tohru rushed forward to pour him a glass and help him drink it.  
"Are you alright, now?" she asked, pulling the glass away after he had drained it.  
"Yes." Akito said. He lay back on the pillows and gazed at the girl through hooded eyes. "Still a tender hearted child, even after all I've done to you." He said, shaking his head. "You have been living with Shigure so long, it almost seems you're one of us."  
"Shigure is very kind." Tohru said, bowing. "And so are you to let me keep living with him."  
"I'm not kind." Said Akito. "I did it to achieve my own aims, as I did everything." Tohru didn't know what to say, and it was apparent. "You don't have to be polite and deny it." He said, smirking. "You know it's true." He frowned. "And I'm not going to say dying has changed me. I still do things to suit me, and your gift ties into that." He gestured for her to lean down. When she did, he brought his hands up and pulled her further down, laying his lips on her forehead, a light shining from where they met. Yuki and Kyo rushed forward to pull her back.  
"I'm fine." She said, her hair frizzed out. "I'm fine!"  
"I didn't hurt her, Yuki." Said Akito with amusement. "I merely gave her one of her gifts."  
"What did you give her?" Asked Kyo, looking Tohru over for any injury and finding none.  
"The greatest gift I can give her, by her approximations." Said Akito. "My ability to hug a member of the Zodiac without them transforming." He lay back, grinning evilly at the completely dumfounded looks on all three of their faces. "I take it you're pleased?" he asked silkily.  
"I-I-THANK YOU!" Tohru said, dashing forward to hug him lightly. He jerked back, a look of shock on his face. His face softened a bit, and he patted her on the back with one frail hand, then pushed her away, face hardening again. He let her play a bit, hugging first Yuki, then Kyo. They hugged her back, tender smiles on their faces. "And these." he said, lifting a box out of the depths of his blankets, "Are your second gifts." He opened the box, revealing four rings. Two were men's bands, yellow gold, with sapphires all the way around the band. The other two were women's rings, in white gold. One was covered in amethysts, the other in garnets. "These are yours." He drew the rings free of the soft cotton protecting them and handed one of the sapphire bands to each of the boys. He handed the amethyst and garnet rings to Tohru. "Put them on." He said, eyeing them eagerly. They put on the rings on their left hand ring fingers with trepidation; Tohru's rings locked together, making a double band. When nothing happened, they relaxed. "Good." Akito said. "Now take them off, please." They looked puzzled, but obediently went to remove the rings. Panic set in when they refused to come off.  
"What did you do?" Yuki asked, glaring at the dying family Head.  
"Nothing Yuki." He said, smiling. "I've just given Miss Tohru a reason to stay with the family, that's all."  
"What's the matter with these rings?" Kyo asked, holding up his clenched fist. The ring glittered brightly on his finger.  
"Those? They are bonding rings." Akito said, running an extended finger over the double band on Tohru's shaking hand. "This is my second gift to all three of you. It should save some pain in the near future."  
"How is this going to save us pain?!" Yuki asked. "And what do you mean, bonding rings?"  
"These rings bond your souls." Said Akito. "This prevents any painful choices later, because Tohru doesn't have to decide between you two. Now she has you both, and you have her. Forever." He pulled a chord beside the bed, causing a chime to ring out through the house. Hatori entered moments later. "Take them away, Hatori, I'm tired." Akito said, lying back and closing his eyes, a small, satisfied smile on his face. "And congratulations Yuki, Kyo, Tohru. I now pronounce you husbands and wife." 


	2. Chapter Two

The rest of the Zodiac stared as the three came out of the bedroom. The rest of the family had long since gone home to wait for news, leaving the inner circle in peace. Tohru was ghostly pale, and the two boys were in a rage. All three were twisting a ring on their left hand with varying degrees of ferocity. They disappeared into the garden. Hatori came out a few minutes later looking completely shocked. He looked around. "Where did they go?" he asked.  
"They went outside." Said Momiji. "I don't know about you, but I'm not going out there! I thought Kyo was gonna kill someone!"  
"He just might, before all is said and done." Said Hatori grimly. "I don't know how, but Akito bonded them together."  
"What do you mean, bonded?" asked Kagura.  
"I mean, in essence, they're married." Said Hatori, rubbing his forehead  
"MARRIED!" Everyone exploded. There was a stunned silence.  
"Is that even legal?" Haru asked, looking deadpan.  
"Is that even possible?" Hiro asked, looking just as deadpan.  
"Is it possible for someone to turn into an animal when they're hugged?" Shigure shot back. "I don't understand! You mean, they're all married to each other?"  
"No. From what Akito told me, the rings on their fingers bond them to the person the ring is in sync with. Yuki and Kyo's are tuned to Tohru, and Tohru's two rings are linked to Yuki and Kyo."  
"So Yuki and Kyo don't have a link?" Asked Ayame.  
"No. Akito said something about how that would defeat the purpose, as they'd more than likely end up killing each other."  
"He thinks they won't now?" Haru asked. He looked out to where the 'newlyweds' had retreated, shaking his head. "They'll be dead before the week's up." A sudden loud alarm made Hatori pale and dash towards the bedroom. The alarm abruptly cut off, leaving an ominous silence.  
Hatori came back out, eyes downcast. He looked up at the rest of the family. "I declare the Head of Family Sohma dead. May his memory live on in our hearts and minds forever." He said. "And may the next head be as successful."  
"Only not as psychotic." Said Hiro. Everyone glared, but secretly agreed with him.  
* * *  
"These rings have to come off eventually!" Said Kyo, twisting his furiously. It would go around and around on his finger easily enough, but it wouldn't go up past his knuckle.  
"I don't know what this means, but I'm willing to bet we won't like it." Said Yuki. He looked over at Tohru, who was still in shock. She kept looking from her hand, to theirs, her face steadily crumpling.  
Finally, it happened. "I'm sorry." She said, a few slow tears running down her face. "He did this because of me."  
"How do you figure that?" Asked Kyo. "I think it was Akito being a sadistic bastard, like he always has been!"  
"He did this because of me!" Tohru repeated. "He said."  
"And you were actually listening to what AKITO says?" Kyo asked, eyes wide. "Are you nuts?"  
"Miss Honda, there was only one thing you should have listened to when Akito was talking today." Yuki said, taking hold of her chin and turning her to face him. "He was truthful when he said he only did things to suit himself. He didn't do this because of you. He did this because in his own warped mind, it made sense."  
"What could he gain by.marrying us?"  
"As I said, he was insane. There's no telling what he thought it would do."  
"But, what if we can't get the rings off?" Tohru asked.  
"First we need to find out what they mean." Said Yuki. "It could be that it's just a temporary thing." Tohru buried her face in her hands. Yuki sighed and put an arm around her shoulders. Tohru let out a sob and leaned more fully against him. Kyo put his arm around her waist, for lack of anywhere better, and scooted in closer to Tohru's side, so she was securely sandwiched between them, providing her a solid support while she cried. "No use crying about it! He could have just been lying about it, like he lies about everything else!" said Kyo, running a hand through his hair, wincing when the gems caught the red strands, jerking a few of them out by the roots.  
"Yuki! Kyo! Tohru! Are you out here?" They heard a voice calling. It was Kagura. She came around a large tree and saw them sitting on a bench, holding Tohru between them. Her gaze met Kyo's for a moment, then looked down at Tohru. Her eyes grew sad. If what Hatori said was true, she had lost Kyo. But if she had to loose him, then there was no one she'd rather loose him to. "Hatori said for you to come back to the house. Akito just died."  
"Are you alright, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, handing her a small handkerchief.  
She dabbed her eyes with the square of cloth and handed it back to him with a smile. "Yes, I'm alright now." She said, standing up. She held out her hands unconsciously, waiting for the two boys to take them, then started the long walk back to the house, Kagura leading the way.  
* * *  
"Akito left a will and a letter, with strict instructions they were to be read immediately upon his death." Said Hatori. The Sohma family lawyer was standing beside him in a black suit. A briefcase sat by the door. There were chairs scattered around the room, with the rest of the Zodiac seated in them. Momiji grinned brightly and scooted over on the couch so Tohru could sit beside him. Yuki sat down next to her, and Kyo pulled a chair closer to keep his hand in Tohru's.  
"Shall we begin?" The man asked once everyone was seated. He held up the will first. "It's fairly simple. I shall not read it all to you, but there are really only two bits of pertinent information. One is who is the acting family head, until the next is born. The acting family head is Yuki Sohma."  
"Like we didn't see that coming." Said Momiji.  
"Upon the birth of the next family head, Yuki is to be able to access the family money to apply for a college anywhere he pleases, all expenses paid." The lawyer continued.  
"Congratulations!" Said Ritsu. Yuki nodded at him, smiling slightly.  
"The second provision is that Kyo Sohma is to be allowed to attend the New Year's banquets as a full member of the Sohma family inner circle." Said the lawyer, looking puzzled. For all that he was a Sohma, he didn't know about the family curse. Kyo was stunned and sat there, staring at the lawyer. "Tohru Honda is also allowed to attend the banquets."  
"OH KYO!" Kagura said, clasping her hands together at her chest. "I always KNEW you'd be allowed to attend someday!" She turned to Tohru and gave her a big hug. "And you can sit next to me, and I'll tell you all about the other banquets! The food is great, and this year it's Hiro's turn to dance, his very first one!"  
"And I'm just thrilled you get to see it." Said Hiro, looking anything but.  
"And one more thing about the banquet." Said the lawyer. He went to stand behind Hatori and read last bit. "Once Kyo sees how the dance is performed, he will be required to perform one himself."  
"WHAT?!" Kyo bellowed, amidst the laughter of the other Zodiac. "NO WAY!"  
"Oh calm down Kyo. It's really only a small part of the banquet." Said Shigure, muffing his laughter behind his sleeve. Kyo glared evilly at him.  
"That's really all you need to know about this will." Said the lawyer. "The rest is just where his personal possessions go, and how he wishes to be buried." He folded the will and placed it in an envelope, handing it to Hatori. "Now for the letter."  
"This ought to be good." Said Haru.  
The lawyer rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "I am afraid that I was ordered to allow Mr. Hatori Sohma to read this, so I must take my leave." He handed the letter to Hatori and bowed, leaving the room.  
"Read it while we're still young, Hari." Said Ayame.  
"Shut up, Ayame." Said Hatori calmly, pulling his glasses out of his front pocket and slipping them on his face. Shigure let out a wolf whistle, and Hatori rolled his eyes. "That goes for you too, Shigure."  
"You never let us have any fun, Hari." Said Shigure, batting his eyes at the stoic doctor. Hatori ignored him and began to read the letter.  
Dear Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru I asked that this letter be read aloud so you can have help cursing me. Because by the time you finish this letter, you will be cursing me, make no mistake about that. Your rings are from a book of spells compiled by generation after generation of clan heads. All clan heads have had an interest in magic. I was never quite sure why. Perhaps we were all searching for a way to break the curse. Your ring spell was developed over a century ago, as an aid for arranged marriages. They have many little surprises for you, but I'm only going to tell you about one or two. One is they never come off until the death of the other person. The second is the emotion link. Kyo and Yuki can tell what Tohru is feeling, as she can them. The rings react depending on what that person is feeling. The last one is the monogamy guarantee. The only person you may make love with is the person who's ring you're wearing. No one else, no matter what. Or you loose all ability to have intercourse for the length of three months. Ah, I can see the blushes spreading over your innocent faces now. The other interesting little proviso is something I added in just for you three. I am proud to say I broke new ground with these little treasures. You three are the first to enjoy a three-person bond. As a result of this tinkering, if you do anything, all three of you have to be in the same room. And by anything, I do mean anything. This includes self-gratification. I think I shall let you find out what happens if you don't by yourselves. I must admit, this wasn't intentional, but it turned out perfectly, don't you agree? I'm sure you hate me more now than you ever did before, but I felt this was necessary. To keep pain from Yuki or Kyo, I made the choice. They both get her. Congratulations, gentlemen. Hatori, I trust you to keep them from desecrating my body.  
  
Akito Sohma  
  
P.S. I think I should tell you. The rings magic is permanent, save by counter spell. And I have long since hidden the book. You won't find it.  
There was utter silence in the room, save a few, muffled snickers. The three in question were blushing a brilliant red, completely embarrassed.  
"So, where are you going for the honeymoon?" Haru asked. He was unconscious a moment later, Kyo and Yuki standing over his prone form, breathing heavily.  
"Don't kill him, you two. It's not his fault." Said Shigure, grinning.  
"Shut up!" Kyo snapped. "There's gotta be some way to break this!"  
"I agree. Miss Honda shouldn't be forced into this family against her will." Said Yuki.  
"So if one of you asked her by yourselves, it would have been ok?" Ayame asked, smirking. He landed on the floor beside a still out cold Haru.  
Kyo and Yuki pulled Tohru to her feet, all three still red. They disappeared out the door once more, but turned to the left, plainly heading for the front gate and home.  
"Enjoy your wedding night! I'll stay at Aya's!" Shigure called, laughter in every word. Surprisingly, Kyo didn't react very badly. He just turned, and making sure Tohru couldn't see, gave him the finger. Then continued on his way.  
* * *  
Once they go home, the silence was deafening. They sat around the table, cups of steaming tea in front of them, not saying anything to break the awkward silence.  
"Well, I'll go make some lunch." Said Tohru finally, standing up. Anything to make some noise. "It's hard to believe it's only.wow, it's only one thirty." She hurried into the kitchen, not meeting their gaze. A clattering of pots and pans, and various other kitchen sounds came from the kitchen moments later. And truth be told, it was much louder than it normally was.  
"She's embarrassed." Said Kyo, under the cover of the pots and pans.  
"Wouldn't you be?" Asked Yuki. "And why aren't you embarrassed?"  
"I'm too pissed." Said Kyo, looking up finally. "She's stuck with us!"  
"I know. Stuck in this family and all of its insanity until the day she dies." Said Yuki.  
"Not if we can find that book!" Said Kyo. "We have to find it! For.for her sake."  
"I doubt we'd even come close. Akito was too devious to leave it where anyone could stumble over it. I'll bet he hid it with magic. Odds are only the clan God can find it."  
"So we wait for the next God to be born, then make THEM get it!" Said Kyo.  
"Stupid cat, that's how many years in the future?" Said Yuki, looking contemptuous.  
"Do you have any better ideas?!" Kyo asked, temper flaring. "I'd love to hear 'em, ya damn rat! I don't see you coming up with anything!"  
"Sit down and shut up you stupid cat." Said Yuki. "Before I make you."  
"I'd love to see ya try!" Said Kyo, smirking. Yuki stood and Kyo leapt at him, then froze as a pained gasp echoed through the house from the kitchen.  
"Miss Honda!" Yuki said, dashing into the kitchen, Kyo right on his tail. "Are you all right?"  
Tohru was on her knees, pained tears running down her face. She was clutching her hand. "My.my rings!" she sobbed, holding out her hand. The flesh around the rings was red and swollen, as if it had been burned. "They got really hot!" she said, rubbing her eyes with the back of her other hand.  
"Are you ok?" Kyo asked. He pulled her hand closer to them, running a gentle hand over her reddened skin. "Maybe they got too close to the stove?"  
"That couldn't be it. I was over here, making the salad." Said Tohru.  
"What could have." Yuki trailed off, a look of horror crossing his face. "Are they cool now?" he asked, dreading the answer.  
"Yes, they cooled off when you two came in here." Said Tohru, smiling tremulously.  
"I see." Said Yuki. He suddenly reached out and slapped Kyo. Kyo snarled as he rubbed the red mark on his cheek, then pulled back to punch him. Only to freeze at Tohru's pained gasp. "I knew it." Said Yuki, shaking his head. "Damn you, Akito."  
"What?" said Kyo, looking up from Tohru's hand.  
"It's us. We're the reason she's burned." Said Yuki. "Remember? The letter said the rings react depending on what the person is feeling. They were reacting to our fight, our anger."  
"Dammit! Does that mean we can't fight anymore?"  
"If we don't want her hurt, yes."  
"Fuck!" Said Kyo, sitting down on the floor and crossing his arms with a huff. "NOW what are we supposed to do?"  
"We could try getting along." Said Yuki, looking mischievous. He smirked at Kyo's snort. "Or we could try not to fight.physically."  
"And how likely do you think that is?" Asked Kyo with a sniff.  
"I think the odds are good." Said Yuki, holding up Tohru's still red hand.  
Kyo stared at it, guilt flooding him. "Fine." He said, getting up. "I'll be on the roof." He left the room, grumbling under his breath. Yuki and Tohru were left sitting on the floor, staring after the irate redhead.  
"Can I help you finish lunch?" Yuki asked to break the silence.  
"Um, sure." Said Tohru. "Why don't you.put the rice in bowls? Other than that, and the salad, lunch is ready." She hurriedly finished tearing up the lettuce and chopped the tomatoes and celery.  
"It looks delicious." Said Yuki. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to a covered tureen.  
"It's something new I'm trying, with seafood." Said Tohru. "It's got shrimp, crab, oysters, and fish. It's supposed to be served cold, so I put it in the fridge before we left for the graduation party last night."  
"It sounds delicious." Said Yuki, smiling.  
"Kyo! Yuki! Tohru! I'm home! I hope you aren't doing anything naughty in my house!" Sang Shigure from the front door.  
Yuki rolled his eyes and Tohru blushed. A yell echoed from the hallway, followed by a thump. Kyo came into the kitchen, a vein popping on his forehead, fist clenched. "Stupid pervert." He muttered. 


	3. Chapter Three

"So, you two can't fight?" Asked Shigure, pausing with a bite of the seafood dish halfway to his mouth. He snickered. "Well, at least my house won't be destroyed anymore." He smiled at Tohru cheerfully, ignoring the black looks Yuki and Kyo were sending him. "This is delicious, Tohru. Where DID you get the recipe?"  
"From a book in the library." Said Tohru. "It sounded really good, so I decided to try it."  
"Oh really? What was the book called? I've never tasted anything quite like this." Said Shigure, taking another large bite.  
"I don't remember. It was a French title, actually. Afrodisioc.something." Shigure choked on his mouthful, tears running down his face. "Really?" he asked faintly. "How interesting." He put down the chopsticks and got up from the table. He disappeared down the hall and into the kitchen, where they heard him start laughing wildly.  
"What's so damn funny?" Kyo asked, popping another bite of the seafood in his mouth.  
"Beats me." Said Yuki, eating another oyster. "This really is delicious, Miss Honda. But why so many oysters?"  
"I don't know, but it's what the recipe called for." Said Tohru, looking perplexed. "I think I'll cut down on them next time, it makes it a little strong."  
"I think it's fine as it is. As all your meals are, Miss Honda." Said Yuki. He watched a now composed Shigure come back into the room and sit down at his place, picking up his chopsticks and resuming his interrupted meal. "Do you feel better now?" Yuki asked blandly.  
"Much, thank you." Said Shigure, twinkling. Kyo snorted. "Tohru, really, these oysters are delicious." He popped another in his mouth, then dipped a few more onto the plates of the others. "Please, I've heard oysters don't keep well, we simply HAVE to finish them tonight." He said cheerfully, piling the oysters high.  
Tohru was white eyed, staring at the small mountain of oysters on her plate, and the large mountains on those of Yuki and Kyo. "Umm, I don't know if I'm that hungry." She said, hair frizzing.  
"Please, Tohru, you don't want to waste food, do you?" Said Shigure. "But if you aren't hungry." he pulled a few of the oysters off her plate and put them on Yuki and Kyo's. They sighed and continued eating, while Tohru took one or two tentative bites, Shigure urging all three to finish their meals.  
"You've never been this concerned about what we ate before." Said Kyo. "Why now?"  
"No reason!" Shigure cheered, looking innocent. So of course they didn't believe him. They finally finished the small oyster feast and Tohru carried the dishes to the kitchen to be washed while Shigure disappeared into his office and his phone, and if his laughter and carrying on were anything to go by, he was talking to Ayame. Yuki and Kyo turned on the T.V.  
  
"Hello, is anyone here?" A voice called from the foyer. It was Uo.  
"Oh great, the Yankee." Kyo muttered. A shoe connected with his head.  
  
"You know you're glad to see me." She said, eyes glinting.  
"Are sheep glad to see wolves?" he grumbled, the imprint of a shoe on his forehead.  
"Uo!" Tohru said, coming out of the kitchen, a grin on her face. She was drying a dish as she walked. "What are you doing here?"  
"Hana said we should come over." Said Uo, rolling her eyes. "She said something about merging electric signals."  
Tohru frizzed and dropped the plate. It shattered all over the dining room floor, scattering sharp shards of china. "M-merging?" She asked, voice cracking. She completely ignored the fact that the dish had fallen out of her hands, and was still drying air.  
Uo went wide-eyed. "Tohru, are you ok?" she asked, running forward to check on the traumatized girl. She checked for cuts from the smashed pottery, and found none. She gently took the towel from the still drying Tohru. "Wakey wakey." She chanted, waving a hand in front of her face.  
"She's all right." Said Hana, coming in. She was carrying a medium sized shirt box. She looked from Yuki, to Kyo, then Tohru and smiled. "How did it happen?" She asked simply.  
Well, there was no use denying it, if she could just look at them and tell. "Our damn clan head." Muttered Kyo. "He did it."  
"Is it breakable?"  
"Is what breakable?" Asked Uo, leading Tohru to a cushion and pressing her down.  
"We don't know." Said Yuki. "He's dead. He died right after we put the rings on."  
"Did he tell you anything about it?"  
"Anything about what?" Asked Uo, getting frustrated.  
"Just that the only way to remove it short of death is in a book that we suspect he hid by magic." Said Yuki, sighing. He went to get a dustpan and swept up the broken dish.  
"Would you like me to have my brother look into it? He's very good with curses." Said Hana. "He might now something about it."  
"Might know something about what?!" Asked Uo, getting fed up. She grabbed Kyo by the hair and pulled him backwards, so she could look him in the eye. "What's going on?"  
"OW! LET ME GO, YOU DIRTY BITCH!" He howled, flailing around. She scowled and let go of his hair, so he fell, landing headfirst. He glared at her from a prone position.  
"Tell me what's going on!" She demanded.  
"They were cursed." Said Hana, calmly. She sat beside Tohru and laid a hand on her shoulder. A small jolt, similar to static electricity, ran down her arm, startling her out of her stupor.  
"Oh! Hana! When did you get here?" She asked, still white eyed. She looked around the table, then jumped up. "We've just finished lunch, so I'll get you two some snacks and tea!" she said, once more in familiar territory. She practically ran into the kitchen.  
"Hana, if you don't tell me what's going on right now, I'm gonna tell Megume where you hide your diary!" Threatened Uo.  
"You don't know where I hide my diary." Said Hana placidly.  
"DAMMIT HANA!" Uo yelled, slamming her fist on the table. "TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!!!" She calmed down slightly when Tohru came back in, smiling once more.  
"It's really quite simple." Said Hana. "Ah, thank you Tohru." She said, accepting the cup of tea Tohru offered to her. "The rings on their fingers bond them together. They're married." She sipped at the tea and sighed in pleasure at the flavor, totally ignoring Uo's complete shock. Uo did something then that she had never done before in her life. She fainted. Tohru panicked and ran for a cold cloth. While she was gone, Hana ran a few volts of electricity through Uo, successfully waking her. It also singed her a bit, truth be told. She was still smoking when Tohru came running back in, a dripping towel in her hands. She skidded to a halt when she saw Uo awake. "She's fine, Tohru, please sit down. We have much to talk about."  
"Like what?" Tohru asked, still holding the towel. She sank to her seat between Yuki and Kyo without even thinking about it. Hana smiled.  
"For one thing, the curse has a time limit on it. If it's not taken off in a year, then it's permanent. And even if it were removed right this second, it would be extremely painful."  
"How can you tell?" Asked Yuki.  
"Your electric waves. They're merging, even as we speak." Said Hana. "By the end of a year, they'll be completely merged. Impossible to break apart, counter curse or no counter curse. And the more they merge, the more pain it would cause when they're ripped apart."  
"So, if we can't find the book in a year, she's stuck like this?" Kyo asked, growling.  
"Basically." Said Hana. She finished her tea and popped one more jelly bun in her mouth. "We should go." She stood and pulled a protesting Uo to her feet as well. "I'll explain everything on the way home." Hana said soothingly. She pulled the much taller blonde to the door, turned and nodded to Yuki and Kyo. "Take care of her, please. Open the box when we're gone." She said, then disappeared out the door and down the path.  
"What was that all about?" Uo asked, still disgruntled.  
"Did you notice the rings on their fingers?" Asked Hana.  
"Yeah, what about 'em?"  
"They're magic." Said Hana calmly. "They're soul bonded to her."  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Calm down." Said Hana. "This could be a good thing."  
"How is it a good thing?!" Uo asked.  
"This way she doesn't have to choose between them. If this hadn't happened, she would have had to choose eventually. It would have hurt one of them, and broken her heart in the process, making the one she DID choose miserable too. This way, everyone is happy. Eventually." She smiled secretively. "It's actually quite ingenious."  
"You're really taking this well."  
"It's really for the best." Said Hana.  
"So what was in the box?" Asked Uo.  
Hana smiled. "Just a little.wedding gift."  
"Should they be scared to open it?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Yep. They should be scared."  
"."  
* * *  
"Should we open it?" Kyo asked. The box was sitting innocently in the middle of the table. They had shaken it, but nothing had happened.  
"Why not?" Said Tohru. "She said open it after they left." She leaned forward eagerly and pulled the box to her seat. She snapped the tape and lifted the lid, revealing a pile of white silky fabric. "A dress?" She said aloud, holding it up. She then promptly dropped it, blushing to the roots of her hair. It hadn't been a dress. At least, not a dress meant to be seen in public. They had seen more silk on a kite.  
They just sat there staring at the open box like it was going to jump up and attack them until Kyo growled and put the lid on the box, still a bright red. "I'm gonna go train." He muttered, disappearing quickly into the dense bushes outside the veranda.  
Coward. Yuki thought. He looked at Tohru out of the corner of his eye. She was still staring at the box, blushing.  
She looked over at him and blushed harder, then jumped up. "The laundry!" she said, pounding a fist into the opposite hand. "I forgot all about it!" she ran from the room as if her life depended on it, leaving Yuki alone with the 'innocent' white box. He stared at it, as if expecting it to move.  
"What are you looking at?" Shigure asked, coming up behind him.  
Yuki jumped and clutched at his chest, hair frizzing out. "Don't do that!" he snapped at the amused dog.  
"Why so jumpy?" Shigure asked, settling into one of the seats around the table.  
Yuki blushed and glanced at the box, then quickly away. Shigure caught the quick look.  
"Ahh, it has something to do with this." he said, reaching for the box.  
Yuki snatched it before he laid a finger on it. "This is none of your business." He said, tucking the box under the table. "It belongs to Miss Honda."  
"Really Yuki, it's starting to look like you're going to be spending the rest of your life with the girl. Would it hurt you to call her by her name?"  
"Shut up. I'm going to the base. Tell Miss Honda I'll be back in an hour, if she wants to join me there."  
"Oh Yuki, shame on you! A tryst in the woods, what would Aya say? I MUST go call him, perhaps we could give you some advice on how to please your new wife."  
"Curl up and die, you stupid dog." Said Yuki, disappearing down the path. "And leave that box alone!"  
"I'm just kidding! I'm sure you'll be more than enough to satisfy your lovely bride!" Shigure called after him, snickering. Yuki kept walking. "Now, what's in this box?" Shigure muttered to himself once Yuki was out of sight. He pulled the box out of it's 'hiding place.'  
"Freeze." Kyo said, causing blue fear to wash over Shigure.  
"K-Kyo! I was just." Shigure stammered, pushing the box back under the table.  
"Snooping." Said Kyo, wiping his face with a towel. "Give it here, Shigure."  
Shigure pouted and reluctantly handed Kyo the box. "You're so mean to me!" he whimpered, tears running down his face. "I was just curious!"  
"You ever heard the saying, curiosity killed the cat?" Shigure nodded. "In this case, it'd kill the dog." He grinned evilly and took the box to Tohru's room and put it on the bed before going to take a bath.  
* * *  
Tohru stuck her head out of the laundry room and looked left and right. No sign of them. She ran from the room and up the stairs to her room, where she slammed the door behind her, leaning against it and sighing with relief. She had seen no one. She opened her eyes and looked across the room, and promptly fell over. The box just sat on the bed, and if one didn't know it was an inanimate object, you would almost think it was sweatdropping. She approached the bed and opened the box gingerly. Yep. It was still there. In all it's.not there glory. She held it up. She had to admit, it was quite pretty.  
Low cut, with spaghetti straps, it would show just enough cleavage to entice, but not allow anything to fall out. A bow on the chest trailed ribbons that went under the breasts, providing support, and all the way around the waist several times, separating the skirt of the nightgown and the top. The skirt was a lighter woven silk than the top, and came down to mid calf. The seeming innocence of the cut, however, was belied by the slits that went up the sides to mid thigh, showing generous amounts of leg. The skirt had a light, barely noticeable tracing of flowering vines.  
She bit her lip and glanced at the door. It was shut. No one would come in without knocking first.oh, why not? She couldn't resist. She slipped the dress she had worn that day off and folded it neatly on her bed, then slipped the cool silk over her skin. It fell smoothly in heavy folds over her breasts, then draped like a waterfall to fit rather tight around the hips and thighs. She ran an admiring hand over the silk and smiled in pure feminine delight. A sudden crash caused her to jump in fright. "I SAID YOU CAN'T GO UP THERE!" Said Kyo, sounding outraged.  
"Nonsense!" Ayame's voice said, over what sounded like a war. "I simply MUST welcome dear Tohru into our family immediately! As Yuki's older brother and oldest male member of our family, I HAVE to assure her she will be treated with the utmost respect and." The door crashed open, revealing Ayame, who had Kyo dangling from his back, trying to keep the headstrong snake from barging into a girls room uninvited. They both froze, eyes wide as Tohru shrieked and covered herself with a fluffy pink bathrobe.  
A slow, beaming smile spread over Ayame's face, and he rushed forward, dislodging Kyo in the process, whose arms had somehow weakened when the door opened. "Oh, TOHRU! I'm honored!" Said Ayame, clutching her hand to his chest with one hand, the other reaching forward to tug her bathrobe open, causing her to squeal in protest. "You're wearing one of MY DESIGNS!" he said, sparkling. "To think my new little sister-in-law would wear one of MY creations on this, her most special night of nights, her wedding night!" Tears formed in his golden eyes. "I must thank you from the bottom of my heart for this most singular honor, this most glorious compliment to my extraordinary talent!"  
Tohru's eyes were spinning. "Ummm, you're welcome?" She said, voice shaking. Kyo still hadn't moved from the doorway, a blush completely covering his face, seemingly unable to look away.  
They all froze at the sound of a door opening and shutting. "Miss Honda? Shigure? Kyo? I'm home." Yuki's voice drifted up the stairs.  
A look of complete joy spread across Ayame's face. "Oh, my little brother comes home to see his lovely bride dressed and ready for their wedding night. YUKI! We're up here!" he crooned, tugging a furiously red Tohru to the door, where Kyo still sat. "Come up and see the RADIANT surprise Tohru has for you!"  
"What are YOU doing here?" Yuki asked, displeasure plain in every word. He started up the stairs with a purposeful stride. More likely than not, his purpose was to throw his brother out on his ear.  
"My dearest brother, how can you say that?" Ayame lamented. "Oh, how cruel you are to me!" A single tear ran down his face, and he wiped it away theatrically. Then he sparkled, clasping his hands beneath his chin. "Oh, but I think you and I shall reach a new understanding once you see what Tohru has for you!" He beamed. "And once you know I made it!"  
"What are you talking about?" Yuki said, eyes narrowing. He reached the top of the stairs and glanced down at the floor, where Kyo still sat. "And why are you sitting on the floor, stupid.c-cat." Yuki trailed off, as Ayame pulled Tohru forward into the hallway, blushing a furious crimson. He swallowed hard and a blush spread over his cheekbones, darkening his pale skin.  
Ayame glanced from one blushing face to the next and clapped his hands. "Ah, young love, was there ever-Ohhhh!" He was abruptly cut off as two fists connected with his jaw, sending him sliding to the floor before he could complete his spiel.  
Kyo coughed and rubbed his fist, a small tinge of a blush still running across the bridge of his nose. "I'm going ta bed." He muttered finally.  
"Me too. Goodnight Yuki, Kyo." Said Tohru, darting into her room. Kyo looked at Yuki, then disappeared into the room across the hall. Yuki sighed and went into his room as well, leaving his still unconscious brother on the floor in the hall. 


	4. Chapter Four

Kyo growled as his alarm clock went off. He crushed it to whirring silence with his fist then lay back down and pulled the covers over his head. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink all night, and when he DID go to sleep about an hour ago, he had dreams that he hadn't had to worry about since freakin' puberty! He sat up, tossed back his blankets and headed for the bathroom and nice, cold bath. Hopefully that would wake him up enough to get through the day. But first he stopped and woke Ayame up, asking him to wake his brother. Ayame didn't see the evil little smirk on Kyo's face and happily went in to wake his brother.  
* * *  
"Yuki! Rise and shine, it's time to greet the day with open arms!" Ayame sang, coming into his sleeping brother's room. He threw open the curtains, allowing the early morning sunlight to strike his helpless brother square in the eyes. "And I have to say, I'm surprised at you! To think you didn't spend the night in your new bride's bed! Why, her feelings must be.shattered! To ignore a wife's charms to sleep alone in a cold bed, when you should have your arms wrapped around her shapely-" once again, he was knocked cold by his younger brother. He got his clothes out of the closet and stumbled to the bathroom, still deep in his morning incoherence. It was made worse today by lack of sleep. Three hours total, interspaced by extremely vivid dreams. It was all he could do to go through the preprogrammed actions of getting ready for the day. He opened the bathroom door, eyes still at half-mast.  
"HEY! I put the sign up!" Kyo yelled from the tub. His hair was completely covered in lather. He sighed when he saw it was Yuki. The rat never woke up fully in the bathroom anyway. It was actually pretty funny to watch.  
Yuki yawned and rubbed his eyes, then squirted shaving cream on his toothbrush and started scrubbing at his teeth. He grimaced and rinsed, using mouthwash this time. Yesterday it had been Shigure's aftershave. He put his clothes on correctly, then bent over the sink and washed his face. He knew better than to try and brush his hair. That would be done after he was conscious. He left the bathroom, shuffling downstairs for a reviving cup of tea.  
Kyo sighed. "One of these days, I need to tape that. His fan club would pay through the nose." He finished washing his hair and climbed out of the tub.  
* * *  
"Good morning Kyo!" Said Tohru. She appeared to have forgotten all about the embarrassment of the night before. She set a large omelet with ham and mushrooms in front of him. Kyo grunted and started his breakfast, still unable to look her in the eye. Those damn dreams.it just wasn't right to think about sweet, innocent Tohru that way!  
Shigure glanced from the still comatose rat to the cat across from him. Yuki looked bad, but Kyo looked worse. "My goodness Kyo. You look horrible." He said, licking his chopsticks clean. "Did you sleep at all last night?"  
Kyo glared at the genially smiling Shigure. "No."  
"Is something wrong, Kyo? You aren't getting sick, are you?" Tohru asked, putting a hand on his forehead. He wordlessly shook his head, not looking at her. "Good! I don't think I've ever seen you sick, Kyo. Don't start now!" she said, giving him a half hug. He tensed like a rubber band.  
Shigure grinned. "She's been running up and giving everyone hugs all morning." He said. "She ambushed me when I came downstairs."  
"She got me, too. I must say, it was quite a surprise." Said Ayame. He was sporting a large Band-Aid on his chin. He shook his finger at her, while she just grinned. "She didn't tell me I wouldn't transform, the little minx." He smirked. "And I was of course a perfect gentleman."  
"You better have been." Said Yuki, waking up and giving his brother the same look he had given him at the lake. A chill went down Ayame's spine, and he sat down quickly next to Shigure. Tohru gave him his breakfast and then sat down herself. They finished breakfast and the two boys helped Tohru carry the dishes into the kitchen. She rewarded them with a hug each, causing them to drop what they were carrying at the moment. They quickly picked up the mess and continued into the kitchen, blushing.  
"We're gonna have a lot of fun, aren't we?" Shigure said, leaning on the table, his chin cupped in his hand as he watched the trio disappear into the kitchen.  
"Oh yes, Shigure. Lots." Said Ayame, twinkling. "Should we make a trip into town?"  
"What for?" Shigure asked.  
"Why for our wedding presents, of course! My little brother deserves only the best!"  
"That's what I love about you, Aya. Always thinking ahead."  
"Oh, thank you, mi amore."  
* * *  
"So what are you planning to do today, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, putting away his last dried dish.  
"Well, I finished the laundry.oh! I need to go to the grocery. I need to pick up some things for dinner tonight." She said, looking in the cupboards. "I need rice, and some beef, and.vegetables, and.sesame seed oil."  
"Would you like me to come with you?" Yuki asked. "I could carry the groceries."  
"Thank you, Yuki. That would be nice." She said, smiling her trademark smile. "Would you like to come too, Kyo?" She asked, turning to him. He was putting the pots and pans back in the cabinet.  
"Nah. I was gonna go visit my master for the day. I'll probably be back later tonight, so don't keep dinner for me." He said. "I wanted to show him my diploma and talk about plans."  
"Plans?" Tohru asked, looking at him in puzzlement.  
"Yeah. He wants me to be an instructor at his Dojo." Said Kyo, a blush spreading over his cheekbones.  
"Oh Kyo! That's wonderful!" Said Tohru, eyes shining.  
"Yeah. Now that I know I'm not gonna be locked up, I've gotta start plannin'." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd never really thought about it before."  
Tohru seemed utterly happy for him, then her face fell. "Does-does that mean you'll be moving out?" She asked.  
Kyo frowned. "Well, not really." He said, looking at her face. "I could always commute. It's not that far, after all." He looked evil for a moment. "And this might convince Master it's time to take a wife, like I been tellin' him for the past five years. Now that I'm out of the house for good, he don't have any more excuses." He grinned and rubbed his hands together. "He's been after me, now I can turn the tables on him."  
"Would you like to invite him over for dinner? They'll be plenty, it's stew tonight."  
Kyo nodded. "I'll ask him, but no guarantees." He grinned. "But if he DOES come, I'm gonna give 'em hell." He put the last pot away and went to get his wallet. He put his shoes on and left the house, calling out a farewell as he went.  
"Shall we go to the store?" Yuki asked, after Tohru had finished putting the food away. "It shouldn't be busy at this hour."  
"All right." She said, smiling. "Should we tell Shigure and Ayame we're going?"  
"They left an hour ago, for town. I'm almost scared to think what they're up to." Said Yuki, sighing. They started off down the path, not talking, just enjoying each other's company and the songs of the birds.  
When they got to the store, they found it much more crowded than they thought it would be. Apparently, everyone else had the same idea they did. They managed to find all their groceries, and get out without being trampled. Tohru leaned against the wall outside and sighed. "I can't believe we got out of there alive." She said.  
"I can't believe I got out of there without turning into a rat." Said Yuki, smiling. They walked down the road, both of them carrying something. "So, Miss Honda, what are you planning to do now that you have your diploma?"  
"You know, I never really thought about it." Said Tohru, blushing. "I don't have any real talents."  
"Nonsense." Said Yuki. "You know what I think would be a good career for you? A counselor of some kind."  
"A counselor? Like a psychiatrist?" Said Tohru, eyes spinning. "But don't they have to have.doctorates, and PhD's, and.and lots and lots of REALLY EXPENSIVE schooling?"  
"Not necessarily. There's a small college just a short train ride out of town that would be perfect. You could commute. As for expense, the Family will cover it, of course."  
"Oh no! I couldn't as you to do that! Think of how much money that is! There's no way I could pay it back!"  
"And who said you'd have to pay it back?" Yuki asked, looking honestly puzzled.  
"Of COURSE I'd pay it back.but that's beside the point! I can't take THOUSANDS of dollars from your family! It just wouldn't be right!"  
Yuki sighed and turned her chin so she had to look at him. Her eyes were full of distress. He held up her left hand with his, showing her the rings flashing in the morning sun. "These mean you ARE a member of the family. More importantly, you're.a member of MY family." He said, eyes warm. "What makes you think family can't help family? Or don't you want my help?" he asked, eyes growing sad.  
She frizzed. "No! It's not that! I'd be honored, really, but.!" She said, waving her hands. "I just wouldn't feel right about taking your money."  
Yuki sighed. "All right. Let's try it this way. Who's acting family head?"  
  
"You are." Said Tohru, looking mystified.  
"And you are a member of our family now?"  
"Uh huh."  
"And you know you can't argue with the head of the family?"  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then as my first act as acting head, I hereby make you a loan of how ever much money it takes for you to go to school, and be whatever you want to be." Said Yuki, looking triumphantly smug. Tohru froze, frantically trying to find a way to refute what he said, but couldn't. She sighed, admitting defeat. Yuki smiled victoriously and grabbed her hand. They walked hand in hand down the road, towards home. They didn't see Shigure and Ayame, with identical grins on their faces.  
"He's good."  
"He IS my brother, after all."  
* * *  
"We're here!" Said Kyo that night, as he kicked his shoes off. "Master decided to come!"  
"Welcome home, Kyo!" said Tohru, coming in and drying her hands on a dishtowel. "I'm glad you could make it, Kazuma. Please, go in and make yourselves comfortable." She turned to Kyo. "We have a few unexpected guests." She said, smiling. "Haru and Momiji came over, and since it was so close to dinner, Shigure invited them to stay."  
"Bastard. He shouldn't make extra work for you like that." Kyo growled. "Did he even think to ask you if you PLANNED for extra mouths to feed?"  
"Oh, it's not a problem!" she said, smiling. "I just made a pot of rice, and we're having the stew poured on top. That way there's plenty to go around, and it's tasty too." She gestured to the dining room. "Go on in and sit down, I've just got to get the rice, and we'll eat."  
"Nah, I'll get it for ya. Go on in and sit down. You've probably been workin' all day." Kyo said, disappearing into the kitchen. He carried the heavy pot of rice into the dining room, to the applause of six people. He growled and plunked the rice pot on the table and plopped down on the mat next to his master at the heavily crowded table. They all sat elbow to elbow, but talk flowed easily among the family.  
"So, Kyo, have you agreed to help Kazuma teach at his dojo?" Shigure asked.  
"Yeah. I guess. I'm gonna take some business courses on the side, just to help with the books and stuff." Said Kyo. He smirked at Yuki. "And with all the extra trainin' I'll be gettin' I'll be able to stomp your ass, ya damn rat."  
"Keep dreaming." Said Yuki, calmly eating his dinner and ignoring Ayame, who was trying to draw his brother into conversation.  
"Now now, no fighting at the dinner table. You remember what happened last time." Said Shigure.  
"So Tohru, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna keep living here now that you've graduated? Say yes! Say yes!!" Said Momiji, grabbing onto Tohru's arm.  
"Well, we hadn't really talked about it." Tohru said. "But I did want to go to school. I just don't know how I'm gonna pay for it."  
"Miss Honda, don't make me pull rank again." Said Yuki calmly.  
Tohru sweatdropped. "Oh yeah." She said, frizzing.  
"I told her since she's a member of the family now, it's only right for us to help pay for her schooling. She tried to refuse, but I pulled rank." Said Yuki.  
"Of course we're going to help you go to school! What do you want to study?" Asked Ayame.  
"Yuki suggested counselor, but I thought more about pediatrician." Said Tohru, blushing.  
"Oh, that's perfect for you!" Said Momiji, clapping his hands. "But are you still gonna stay here with Shigure?"  
"Of course Tohru can stay as long as she wants. I imagine they'll all want to stay as long as they're going to school, anyway." Said Shigure. He frowned and tears poured down his face. "And when they decide to go off and have a home of their very own, I'll be left all alone in this big, empty house."  
"Then we'll just have to get you married off, like we did Yuki and Kyo." Said Haru. Shigure choked.  
"Haru, that's a MARVOLOUS idea!" said Ayame. "What about that lovely girl, the editor he's always talking about? Mii?"  
"No, she wouldn't have him. Too much torment." Said Yuki. "How about Miss Hanajima? She's recently graduated, and I'll bet she could keep him in line with her electric waves."  
"No, she'd kill him before the honeymoon was over." Said Kyo. "Same for Uotani, so don't even think about it."  
"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Shigure inquired weakly.  
"No!" the table resounded. Several girls were considered and discarded for various reasons, including Mine, an old girlfriend from high school, and Rin.  
"That does it." Said Ayame, slapping the table. "We're just going to have to take out a personals add. Let's see, SWM seeks SF for fun and romance. Likes are teasing."  
"Eating." Said Haru.  
"Talking about things no one else has interest in." Kyo.  
"And writing." Said Kazuma.  
"You people are so cruel." Said Shigure, a river of tears running down his face. "I feel so unloved!"  
"That's why we're taking out the add!" Said Ayame, winking. Shigure fell over.  
"Speaking of brides, master, when are you going to leg shackle Achiko?" Haru asked, grinning. It was Kazuma's turn to choke.  
"That is none of your business." Said Kazuma, a pink blush on his cheeks.  
"It's a little too late, Haru." Said Kyo, grinning evilly. "Master kept me mainly in the dojo and sitting room, but I got a good look at his bedroom when I had to use the toilet. I saw women stuff on his dresser, and a dress over the chair. Unless he has hobbies we don't know about, she's already living with him."  
"Kazuma! Shame on you!" Said Shigure, all too glad to get the focus off himself. "What would your mother say?"  
"We will never know, because no one is going to tell her." Said Kazuma. He made to stand up. "I think I should be on my way. It's a long trip back to the dojo. Kyo, I expect you bright and early for morning classes in two weeks time." He bowed to Tohru. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Sohma, for the wonderful meal." After dropping that bombshell, he left the room in complete silence.  
"I can't believe I never thought of that." Said Ayame wonderingly. "Her name is Tohru Sohma now." Tohru's eyes were spinning. Ayame leaned across the table and caught her up in a huge hug. "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY MRS. SOHMA!"  
There really wasn't much more to say after that.  
* * *  
Kyo sighed as he got ready for bed that night. He was exhausted. After he and Yuki had beaten Ayame into submission, dinner was pretty much over. Especially since Ayame had been wearing most of it. He was still sulking in the bath, picking grains of rice out of his hair. One thing was damn sure; he couldn't take another night like the last. He blushed hard when he glanced at his bed, after he pulled his pajama pants on. What could it hurt? The consequences couldn't be that bad, what was it gonna do, make his dick fall off? And he had to have some sleep! He lay down on the bed and started stroking himself, trying to find some relief from the dreams that night.  
* * *  
"Kyo, what on EARTH happened to your hands?" Shigure asked the next morning. "It looks like you put them on a stove!" He sat down at the breakfast table where Kyo and Yuki were already seated.  
"Shut up." Kyo snapped, blushing.  
"Really, you have to be more careful." Shigure said, fanning himself. "It's not like it'll grow back if you burn it off."  
"I said shut up!" Said Kyo. He fell silent when Tohru came out, carrying the morning meal. He hid his burned hand under the table.  
"Good morning!" Said Tohru, passing bowls of miso soup to everyone, then bowls of pickles and rice, and finally a plate of fish. "Did everyone sleep well?"  
"Like a baby." Said Shigure. "Where's Aya?"  
"He said he had to take a bath. He was brushing his hair this morning and more rice fell out." Said Tohru. "His breakfast is saved in the kitchen."  
"No need, princess! I'm here!" Said Ayame, prancing into the dining room. A towel was wrapped around his shoulders, his hair dripping down his back, creating dark stains on the velvet of his robe. Tohru started to get up and head for the kitchen, presumably to get Ayame's breakfast, but he held her in her seat. "Really, Tohru, I'm perfectly capable of getting my own meal. Sit, eat!" he said, disappearing into the kitchen and reappearing with his bowls and plate. "Now, what are your plans for the day?"  
"Well, I was hoping to go to the base today, the strawberries are ripe, and I haven't been able to get out there for a couple of days." Said Yuki. "The birds have probably eaten most of them by now." He sighed. "After that, I have to go to the main house. There's been a dispute and I have to settle it."  
The phone rang, startling them all. "Excuse me." Said Shigure, getting up to answer it. He called out from down the hall that it was for Ayame. He handed the phone off and returned to his meal.  
Ayame came back, frowning. "That was Mine. She's been called away for the day, and I have to return to the shop."  
"Such a pity." Said Yuki. "When do you leave?"  
"Right now." Said Ayame. He was totally serious. "This is bad. I was going back today anyway, I had to fill an order for a woman, and I figured Mine and I could get it done quickly, but now that I'm alone, I don't know if I'll finish in time." He sighed. "I could probably get it done today if I had someone watching the shop, but I don't have anyone to help me."  
"I'd help if I could, Aya, but I have a meeting with Mii today." Said Shigure.  
"And I have to go back to the dojo today. There's a lot of paper work and insurance stuff we have to do."  
Ayame sighed. "I guess I'll just have to call the woman and tell her I can't possibly have her garment ready today. Such a pity, this is the first time I've ever been late."  
"Ayame, would it help if I came and watched the shop while you did the work on the garment?" Tohru asked quietly.  
Ayame's face lit up. "Would you Tohru? It would be such a help!" He gushed.  
"I'd be glad to help." Said Tohru, smiling. "I don't have anything to do today, and you need someone to watch the store."  
"Tohru, you are an angel." Said Ayame, quickly finishing his soup. He ran upstairs to collect his things, then ran back downstairs, where Tohru had just finished her breakfast and was collecting the dishes. He helped her carry them into the kitchen, then hustled her out the door in a whirl of white hair and pink skirt. 


	5. Chapter Five

"So, Tohru, how long has it been since you've come to my little shop?" Ayame asked, flicking on the lights.  
"Oh, I haven't been here since you gave me that pretty white dress." Said Tohru, putting her purse down behind the counter.  
"Oh yes!" He said, beaming. "Do you still have it?"  
  
"Yes, but I've never worn it after that day. It's much too pretty to wear all the time. I'm saving it for a special occasion." Tohru said, blushing.  
Ayame smiled modestly. "Well, thank you, but I have to say, I've improved greatly since that humble dress, and I simply must see how you look in one of my latest works!"  
"Ummm, will we have time for that?" Tohru asked, eyes whirling.  
Ayame smiled. "We'll have to see how the day goes!" he said merrily. "I'm off to work on the outfit, you keep an eye on things in here and call me if someone comes in!" he disappeared behind the curtain, and Tohru heard a sewing machine start up. She sighed and started rolling bolts of cloth that were loose, and unpacking a few boxes that lay on the floor. It was about eleven before a customer came in. She was the first of many. By two o'clock, they had made fully four dozen sales, and Ayame had finished the garment. He held up the short, red silk dress for her approval, then wrapped it in a box, ready for pick up.  
"Well, Tohru, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for lunch." He said, rubbing his hands together. "Would you run down to that ramen shop and buy one number four, and whatever you want. Here." He handed her some money, and shooed her out the door. She came back a few minutes later, two bowls in her hands and a bag between her teeth. Ayame ran forward to help her. He took the bag and one of the bowls and headed for the back room, but not before flipping the 'out to lunch' sign.  
"When is the lady coming for her clothes?" Asked Tohru, sipping at the broth of her noodles.  
"Oh, she's coming tomorrow." Ayame said, calmly twirling noodles around his chopsticks. He slurped them and got a little piece of carrot on his nose. He didn't seem to notice, and she was too polite to tell him. "I got you down here to talk to you, that's all. And I could use the company. I hate being in this shop all by myself."  
Tohru laughed. "Well, I'm here. What did you want to talk about?" she asked, smiling.  
He looked at her. "How do you feel about the soul bond?" He asked seriously.  
She smiled a little. "Well, I really can't tell much of a difference. Yuki, Kyo, and I are acting just like we always did, I just get to hug them now."  
"Do you wish there could be more?" Ayame asked, watching her closely.  
"More?"  
"Well, you seem to care about them both." He said. "Would you like to be.closer to them?"  
She blushed horribly. "I don't know." She said, looking down. "They're always so nice to me, but.I don't know."  
"Tohru, have you ever had a relationship before?" She shook her head. He sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, Tohru, except that they both care for you very much, and I think this 'marriage' is the best thing that ever happened to either of them." He smiled and finished his lunch. "Now. I have a present for you." He said, standing up. He led her over to a curtained alcove and pushed her in. "Now, put on the dress you find in there. Consider it your wedding present."  
"Um, Ayame, where's the zipper?" she asked, then "Never mind. I found it." A few rustles, and she stepped out, blushing. A knee length, black silk sheath hugged her slender form from the breasts down. The dress had no shoulders, but a pair of black silk arm sheathes went all the way up to the mid upper arms, and came to a point below her wrist on her hands. It was a very mature look for the innocent girl.  
"Oh Tohru, you look fantastic!" Ayame gushed.  
"Are you sure it's really me?" she asked, blushing hotly. "I've never worn black before, except for when I go see mom."  
"Tohru, every woman needs at least one little black dress." Said Ayame, shaking his finger at her. "And if you have a simply FABULOUS clothing designer in your family, willing and able to provide you with designer originals, you don't argue!"  
She laughed. "All right. Thank you very much, Ayame, it's beautiful." She said, stroking the sleeves.  
"You're very welcome, little sister." Said Ayame, smiling as she disappeared into the back room and removed the dress. She came back out, the dress over her arm. He took the dress and put it in a white box, wrapped in tissue paper. "Now, Tohru, you said something about going to school?"  
"Yes, I want to continue my education. I was hoping to go for pediatrician. I love kids, and I'd like to work with them." She said, gathering up the bowls and trash from lunch.  
"How are you going to pay for it?" he asked.  
"Well, there's scholarships I can apply for, and Yuki offered to help me pay, but that's so much money, and I just wouldn't feel comfortable taking it from him." She said.  
"How would you feel about a job?" he asked, frowning thoughtfully. "I haven't told Yuki about any of my business venues besides this shop, but I have commissions from several department stores. I supply them with original designs, for a flat fee and a percentage of the profits. It's doing quite well. One of my friends wants to do a series of shows here in town with my work, and he needs models. It's a six-month engagement, and it pays very well. Would you consider it?"  
"Me? A model?" she said, hair frizzing. "I'm not the type of person to be a model!"  
"Quite the contrary, Tohru, you're perfect for my newest line. The sweet, innocent dress I made for you three years ago just sparked the line. I'm calling it the TS line, in your honor. Who better than the person it's based on to model it?"  
"If you think I can do it." She said, blushing.  
"So you'll do it?" He asked, beaming.  
"I guess." She squealed when he swept her up in a big hug. "Thank you little sister! I'll go call my friend right now!" he said, dancing off. "Open the shop for me, will you?" He said, disappearing.  
* * *  
Yuki called out for Tohru as he entered the mouth of Hell. Otherwise known as Ayame's shop. He was relieved when she stepped out to greet him still dressed in the clothing she had come in.  
"Hello, Miss Honda." He said, smiling.  
"Yuki! Did you finish the family business already?" She asked, rolling a length of fabric that she had just cut a yard from.  
"Yes. It was a fairly minor matter, easily taken care of." He sighed. "I still don't know why they couldn't do it themselves." He smiled again, dismissing it. "Now, what did you do all day?"  
  
"Oh, it was lots of fun. I helped some customers, and Ayame and I had lunch." She giggled. "Don't tell him, but he got a little bit of the ramen on his nose."  
Yuki smirked. "Is it still there?"  
"I think so." She said, giggling again.  
"Tohru, did I hear a customer?" Ayame asked, coming to the front of the store. His eyes lit up when he saw Yuki, and he rushed forward. "YUKI! So good of you to stop by!" he said, beaming. Indeed, he still had that little piece of orange stuck to his nose.  
It took everything Yuki had not to laugh. "Hello." He said, coolly.  
"Yuki, you simply MUST see what I gave Tohru! It's simply divine on her!" Said Ayame, pushing her to the back of the shop. "Go put it on, Tohru, and show him!"  
"But." Tohru said, eyes going white.  
"You mean you don't like it?" Ayame asked, lower lip starting to quiver. "I thought you liked it, but if you don't want to be seen in it."  
"No! It's alright, I'll go put it on right now!" Tohru said, running for the back of the shop. Ayame's tearful look instantly vanished.  
"You have no shame." Yuki growled. Then he sighed. "What's the shop next door?"  
Ayame looked puzzled. "It's just a little family drug store."  
"I see." Said Yuki. "I'll be right back." He disappeared out the door, just as Tohru reappeared, once again wearing the black dress.  
"Where'd Yuki go?" She asked, blushing.  
"Don't worry, Tohru, he just had to.get something." Said Ayame, looking annoyed. "Though what he could possibly need that would draw him away from here is beyond me." He fell silent as Yuki once again entered the shop, this time carrying a camera he had apparently bought next door. Tohru squeaked and vanished behind the curtain again. Ayame's face cleared. "Oh! Now I see! You wanted to get a camera to take a picture of your beautiful Princess!" he said, clapping his hands.  
"Indeed." Said Yuki, a little smile on his face. "Where is she?"  
"She's right.here." Ayame said, looking around. He stuck his head behind the curtain. "Princess, come out!" A mumbled response. "Nonsense! You look lovely!" Another mumble. "I'm sure he won't take a picture if you don't want him to."  
"I won't Miss Honda." Yuki called.  
"See? Now come OUT!" Ayame said, finally pulling her from behind the curtain. Yuki's jaw dropped. He had been expecting another innocent dress. Not.this. Sheathed in black silk and a dark red blush spread over her cheeks, Tohru was a complete vision. Ayame just watched, for once completely silent.  
"Miss Honda, you look.wonderful." He said, unable to think of any other words.  
Tohru blushed harder, not saying anything. She stared at the ground, digging into the carpet with her toes.  
Ayame finally cleared his throat, breaking the tension. "Yuki, perhaps we should let Tohru get back in her regular clothes, before a customer comes in." Again, Tohru squeaked, then disappeared behind the curtain. There was silence in the shop, then Yuki remembered the camera in his hand.  
"Oh, by the way, Shigure asked me to get a few pictures of you here in the shop. He's putting together another scrapbook, and he needs pictures from high school to the present." Yuki held up the camera. "It won't take a minute."  
"Oh, a new scrapbook? I can't wait to see it!" said Ayame. He posed, a hand behind his head, the other on his hip and winked. "Alright, take the picture!"  
Yuki quickly snapped the picture and smirked. "Thank you, brother." He said, silkily. "Hello again, Miss Honda."  
"Hi." A customer walked in, and Tohru went to help her.  
"Yuki, would you please come back here and help me get something off the shelf, while Tohru helps Mrs. Takai." They went to the back of the shop and Ayame stopped Yuki with a hand on his shoulder. "Yuki, I need to ask you something." He said, serious for once. "I asked her what she thinks of the bond today."  
Yuki frowned. "What did she say?" he asked, quietly.  
"She said she didn't regret being tied to you both. But she kept saying she didn't know how you felt."  
"I've never been very good at expressing emotions." Yuki said, pensively.  
"She doesn't expect you to leap on her and start slobbering, Yuki. But a few intimacies wouldn't KILL you. Like calling her by her PROPER name?" Yuki frowned and Ayame smiled. "You don't have to worry about keeping your distance now, Yuki. Akito's dead. He won't try and take her away from you."  
"I know." Yuki said.  
"Then start now." Ayame said. "Stop holding her at arm's length." Ayame winked at his brother. "I think she wants you two to be closer to her."  
Yuki snickered ruefully. "Are you going to have this talk with Kyo?"  
Ayame looked horrorstricken. "Are you insane?" He asked, shuddering. "Just think of the beating! I'm letting Kazuma take care of that."  
"Then why did you have it with me?" Yuki asked. "There was no guarantee I wouldn't beat you."  
"I didn't. But you take risks for those you care about." Said Ayame, going back into the shop proper, leaving Yuki to his thoughts.  
* * *  
"Tohru! It's time for us to close!" Ayame sang, heading for the door. "I always close a little early on Tuesdays." Said Ayame, ushering the last customer out the door with his purchase. "It's so unremarkable a day, I had to do something for it!"  
Tohru laughed. "Where's Yuki?"  
"Oh, he'll be here, he just had to use the toilet." Said Ayame, lying shamelessly. "I don't know if I'll be able to make it back to Shigure's tonight, though."  
"Oh, really? That's too bad, I was making oden." Said Tohru. "I know it's your favorite."  
"Oden? You're making oden?" Ayame asked, eyes shining. "You know, I might be able to make it after all."  
"Good." Tohru said, eyes twinkling. "I was hoping you would."  
"M-Tohru, are you ready to go?" Yuki asked, coming from the back of the shop. Ayame beamed at him.  
Tohru looked startled for a second, then started to smile. "I'm ready, Yuki. We need to stop at the market, I have to buy the things to make oden."  
"You little minx! You had no intention of making oden tonight until I said I wouldn't be there, did you?" Ayame asked, shaking his finger at her. Tohru giggled and pulled a smiling Yuki out the door.  
Yuki stuck his head back in the door just as Ayame went to lock it. "By the way, you have something on your nose." He smirked at Ayame's look of utter horror, then jogged to catch up with Tohru.  
* * *  
"Did my brother get his work done?" Yuki asked as they were walking home that night, arms full of groceries.  
"Yes, but he fibbed a little. He said he needed to get it done today, but he didn't need it until tomorrow." Tohru smiled. "I think he mainly wanted company."  
"I see." Said Yuki. "So he didn't say or do anything to make you uncomfortable?"  
Tohru blushed and shook her head.  
Yuki looked at her. "Good." He finally said. But on the way home, he held her hand.  
* * *  
"Kyo. May I speak to you a moment?" Kazuma asked.  
"What's up?" Kyo asked, coming into the small sitting room at the dojo. "Did you know you had an owl in the attic?"  
"No." Kazuma said, startled. "What were you doing in the attic?"  
"I was lookin' for that old dressing table of mom's." Kyo said, blushing. "I thought Tohru might like it."  
"Ah." Kazuma said, a knowing look in his eyes. "How do you feel about Tohru, Kyo?"  
  
"Dunno." Said Kyo. He looked at the floor, a blush on his face. "I like her."  
"Do you know what you're doing to her?" Kazuma asked.  
"What? I ain't done nothin' to her!" Said Kyo. "Who said I did? That damn rat?"  
"No, Kyo. I saw it with my own eyes. You're confusing the poor girl to no end." Said Kazuma.  
"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked. "I haven't done anything different than I did before!"  
"That's exactly it." Said Kazuma. "You're married, and you're still treating her like a sister."  
"What's the matter with that?" Kyo asked. "It's not like she wants me to treat her any different!"  
"Are you sure of that, Kyo?" Kazuma asked, standing. "She's not going to say she loves you if she doesn't, you know." He said before leaving.  
"Dammit Master." Kyo muttered, sitting in the living room. "Why'd you have to say anything?"  
* * *  
"I'm home." Kyo said, kicking his shoes off at the door.  
"Welcome home!" Tohru said, sticking her head out of the dining room. "I kept dinner for you."  
"Yes she did!" Said Ayame. "And it's oden! Come sit down so we can eat!" He was practically squirming with impatience.  
"Word of warning Kyo. Never come between Ayame and his oden." Said Shigure. "He gets revenge in the most interesting ways."  
"Kyo, how do you think you'd look in leopard print?" Ayame asked, fluttering his eyelashes. Kyo sat down quickly. Ayame sighed happily when he took his first bite. "Tohru, you are a goddess."  
"Did I ever tell you how much Aya likes oden?" Shigure asked.  
Ayame looked up at him. "Don't you dare, 'Gure." He said, glaring at him. "I have stories on you, too."  
"Point taken." Shigure said. "How are your shows progressing?"  
"Shows?" Kyo asked, ignoring Ayame's preening. "What shows? Don't tell me he's finally going off to join a circus."  
"Now that's just rude!" Ayame said, frowning. "There's going to be a series of fashion shows with my clothing."  
"Really?" Yuki asked, surprised.  
"Oh yes! I don't just have that little shop, you know! That's just something to keep my busy through the day. I have a line of designs that several of the department stores simply CLAMOR to have on their shelves."  
"I never knew that." Said Yuki.  
"You never asked, dear brother!" Said Ayame, winking. He turned to Shigure. "They're going very well. Everything is on time, and I even found a new model for the TS line today!"  
"Oh really? I knew you were having trouble finding the right girls for that. Who?"  
  
"Why, Miss Tohru Sohma, of course!" Said Ayame, beaming.  
"Congratulations Tohru!" Said Shigure.  
"Thanks." Said Tohru, blushing. "I'll do my best."  
"Just what is she going to be wearing, snake?" Yuki asked, frowning.  
"Dresses from a line inspired by the dress I gave her the day you two came to visit." Ayame assured him. "Did you really think I'd put our Princess in lingerie?"  
"It's hard telling with you." Said Kyo.  
"Now now, Kyo. I know you wouldn't want anyone but you and Yuki to see Tohru in lingerie." Said Ayame.  
"SHUT UP!" Said Kyo, turning bright red. 


	6. Chapter Six

"Kyo, may I talk to you?" Yuki asked after dinner. "It's important."  
"I guess." Kyo said, standing. "I was gonna help Tohru with the dishes."  
"Oh, don't bother Kyo!" Said Ayame. "I have to talk to her about the show, so you go on, I'll help her!" So saying, he picked up half the dishes on the table and carried them into the kitchen.  
Kyo sighed and followed the rat out into the woods. They eventually made it to the base, where they spread the tarp and sat on it. "Well?" he asked.  
"First you have to promise you won't get mad." Said Yuki. He held up a hand before Kyo could say anything. "I promise I won't do anything to make you mad, but you have to do the same. I want to have a serious conversation, and we won't be able to do that if we're angry."  
"Fine." Said Kyo.  
"Good. How do you feel about Tohru?" Yuki asked.  
"Why?" Kyo asked, frowning.  
"Because I don't think we're going to break the curse. Which means she's going to be our wife for a very long time." Said Yuki.  
"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Said Kyo.  
"If I made it sound like that, I didn't mean to. She's.special to me, too."  
Kyo grinned lightly. "Just admit you're head over heels."  
Yuki blushed and cleared his throat. "I will if you will." He said, raising an eyebrow. Kyo didn't reply. "So how are we going to handle this?"  
"Whatta ya mean?" Kyo asked.  
"Well, we've both admitted we're in love with her, but how are we going to handle this? It's not exactly normal to have a trio instead of a couple." Said Yuki. "And can the rat share with the cat?"  
"Well, we're gonna have to deal with it somehow. We're stuck with each other." Said Kyo. "And be honest, isn't she worth it?"  
Yuki's eyes softened. "Completely." He said.  
"Now whatta we do? Take turns?" Kyo asked.  
"I don't know if that's possible either. Remember? Part of the curse is that if anything.happens, all members of the bond have to be together." Said Yuki, blushing.  
"Oh yeah." Said Kyo. "Damn, I forgot about that. I don't know if I'm willing to share THAT much."  
"Me either." Said Yuki. "But I doubt we want to remain celibate for the rest of our lives."  
Kyo groaned and fell back on the tarp, an arm over his eyes. "I can't BELIEVE I'm talking to you about this!" he said.  
"Do you really think I want to be talking about my sex life with another man?" Yuki asked dryly. "And probably one who's going to be observing and participating in said life?"  
"Good point. But like I said, she's worth it." Kyo said, sitting back up. "So, what, do we start dating her?" He snorted. "That sounds weird, dating our wife."  
"And that sounded even weirder." Said Yuki. "But I think that would be an acceptable start. I also think we should agree on something else. Most of our time with her will be spent will all of us together, so both of us should get some private time as well."  
"Whatta ya mean?" Kyo asked.  
"For every two dates or things we all do together, we take her out individually once."  
"I get it." Said Kyo. "And that's actually a good idea."  
"Thank you." Said Yuki. "And I've got a good idea for the first date."  
* * *  
Tohru came out of her room the next morning, yawning. She was ready for the bath. It had been unusually hot last night, and a bath had never sounded so good. But a hand laid suddenly on her shoulder caused her to jump a foot in the air, clutching her pounding heart.  
"Sorry." Said Kyo, grinning slightly. "I just had to tell you not to bother making breakfast. Shigure's left early this morning, and Yuki and I are taking you out for the day."  
"You-You are?" she asked, eyes going white. "But I have things I have to do! The laundry needs to be done, and-"  
"It's already been done." Said Kyo, looking smug. "The rat did the laundry, while I cleaned the downstairs. Upstairs can be cleaned tomorrow." He tossed her a dress. "Here, fresh off the line. Now, get ready. You've got ten minutes before I come up here and get ya." He said, smirking as he disappeared down the stairs. Tohru stood there for a minute, then rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.  
* * *  
"Oh! It's a fair!" said Tohru, eyes shining. The boys refused to tell her where they were going, and it had been driving her crazy. "I didn't know the fair was in town!" She was practically skipping. The boys had grins on their faces.  
"It's only been here a day, Tohru." Said Yuki. "There really hasn't been that much advertisement either, so I'm not surprised you didn't know."  
"So, are we gonna stand here talking all day, or are we gonna go have some fun?" Kyo asked, starting down the hill and into the fairgrounds. Tohru laughed and followed while Yuki shook his head and dashed after them both.  
The first thing they encountered was the rides. A small roller coaster, a Ferris wheel, a tilt-a-whirl, and a few other typical thrill rides dotted an acre of ground. Tohru's eyes went huge when she saw the elaborate merry go round. She turned a pleading face to the two boys, and they both grinned and took her hands, leading her to the merry go round. She smiled and skipped over to the carved horses and jungle animals. She chose to ride a large lion, which was right in the middle of two zebras. The boys were going to sit the ride out, but Tohru's pleading eyes won them over, and they climbed on the two zebras. They just hoped they wouldn't be seen by anyone they knew.  
When the ride ended, they helped Tohru climb off the lion, and tugged her towards the other rides. They managed to ride everything there at least once, except the roller coaster. Tohru had actually clung to a post to avoid being dragged onto the ride. When they finished with the rides, they decided to let their stomachs settle a bit before they went on to lunch, so they wandered around the game booths.  
"Oh! Look!" said Tohru, pointing to a booth. It was an accuracy booth, where you had to throw darts at a target. The more darts in the bull's-eye, the bigger the prize you won. Get all ten in the bull's-eye, and you could have your choice of prizes. What had caught Tohru's eye was the gray mouse that dangled by its tail from the roof of the booth. It had to be almost as big as she was.  
"Why on earth would you want that?" Kyo asked, smirking at Yuki.  
"Because it's so cute! It reminds me of Yuki!" said Tohru, heading towards the booth.  
Yuki blushed. He handed the man running the booth some money and took the ten darts. He unerringly sent all of them on a straight path to cluster on the bull's-eye. A round of applause rang out from the observers. Yuki pointed to the huge gray mouse and handed it to Tohru, who dropped it on the dusty ground and grabbed him around the neck, causing the audience to coo.  
Kyo rolled his eyes at the blushing rat and picked up the toy. "Come on, I wanna go see the test your strength booth." He led the way, still carrying the giant mouse. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about." Said Kyo. The strength test had to be over twenty-five feet tall. The bell at the top gleamed in the sun, seeming to dare its next victim. Kyo tossed the giant rat to Yuki and swaggered up to the man running the booth. He handed him some money, picked the hammer up off the ground and hefted it, feeling its weight, then swung it over his head and down, sending the marker sailing like a bird for the bell, where it hit with a clang. Tohru cheered. Kyo blushed and rubbed his nose with a clenched fist. The man at the booth looked at his hair, the girl cheering for him, and grinned, handing him an orange cat as his prize. It was about the length of his arm. Kyo blushed again and handed the cat to Tohru, who hugged it close, then him. The audience cooed again.  
They went from booth to booth, winning prize after prize. After the cat, they got a little dog, a cow, a tiger, a little lamb, a bunny, and an adorable stuffed monkey about the size of her palm. The boys seemed to be having fun trying to win an animal for each member of the zodiac, and Tohru was having fun cheering them on. They came to a booth where dragons, unicorns, phoenix, and various other fanciful creatures were sold, and saw a seahorse with such exaggerated eyelashes it was comical. They couldn't help themselves. They had to buy it. But there just didn't seem to be a lot of call for stuffed roosters, or boars. They had to settle for a pig, and they just couldn't find a rooster. They did find a horse made with real fur, but they couldn't find a single snake.  
"You have almost the entire zodiac." Yuki said, smiling. "Where are you going to put it?"  
"I'll find somewhere!" Said Tohru, smiling happily. She was carrying the rat and the cat in one arm, the seahorse in the other. The boys were carrying the rest. They got a lot of smiles and winks, which invariably made them all blush. "Thank you so much for winning them for me!"  
"It was fun, Tohru." Said Yuki. "But I have to ask again. Where are you going to put them all?"  
"If you put them all on the bed, you'll have to sleep on the floor." Said Kyo.  
"I guess I could put them in your rooms." She said, a finger to her chin and eyes twinkling.  
The boys looked at each other. "No." they said in unison. They all laughed and decided to get some lunch before heading home.  
* * *  
"Where on earth have you been?" Shigure asked, watching them carry in a huge pile of stuffed animals. "The toy store?"  
"No. The fair." Said Kyo, setting down his armful of toys. "Tohru decided she had to have her own Zodiac."  
"Well, she did a good job." Said Shigure. He picked up the seahorse and laughed until tears ran down his face. "Are you going to let their counterparts see them?"  
Tohru laughed. "Maybe." The phone rang. "Excuse me." Said Tohru, going to answer it. While she was gone, the boys looked over the various animals and compared them to their living counterparts. Their favorite was undoubtedly the seahorse. It was so cute and silly, it looked nothing like Hatori. "That was Ayame." Said Tohru. "I have to sign a contract, and get a schedule of the shows. He's on his way over. I think he said Hatori was driving him." She looked over at Yuki. "Something about Yuki missing his checkup."  
Yuki looked shamefaced. "I didn't forget on purpose."  
"This time." Said Kyo, smirking.  
"Shut up." Said Yuki, frowning at him.  
"Gonna make me, rat?" Kyo asked, tensing slightly.  
Tohru's eyes went white. "Oh! They'll probably be hungry when they get here." She said. "Umm, Yuki, will you please run down to the garden and get some lettuce for sandwiches?" She turned to Kyo. "And can you help me in the kitchen? I have to cut the tomatoes, and get out the chicken, and the turkey, and I have to wash the." she was off and running. Yuki sighed and went to get the lettuce.  
"You know she was just trying to get you to stop fighting, don't you?" Shigure asked, watching the flustered rice ball, who was fluttering back and forth from the dining room to the kitchen, carrying plates, glasses, and various foods out to cover the table like the good hostess she was.  
"I know." Said Kyo. "But what can you do?" He asked, shrugging, before going in and helping Tohru prepare lunch. Yuki came in carrying a large head of lettuce, and disappeared in the kitchen.  
Tohru came out moments later, looking even more flustered than before. "They told me they were going to finish lunch." She said, sitting down and looking a little frazzled. Shigure smiled.  
* * *  
"We're here!" Ayame sang, shutting the door behind himself and kicking off his shoes. "Where is everyone?"  
"Can't you do anything quietly?" Hatori asked, taking his shoes off at the door as well.  
"Aya! Hari!" Shigure said, sticking his head out of the dining room. "We're in here!"  
"Hello!" Ayame said, coming in and planting himself next to Tohru. He looked around at the toys scattered on the floor. "My goodness. What happened here? Did someone buy out a toy store?" He picked up the gigantic rat. "I have to say though, I see the likeness. Where IS my darling little brother anyway? Apparently he was a naughty boy and didn't come for his checkup today."  
"I'm right here." Said Yuki. "And that does not look like me!" he said scornfully. He was carrying a plate of lettuce, tomatoes, chicken, and various other sandwich fixings. Kyo carried fruit and a pitcher of juice. They set their burden on the table and sat on either side of Tohru, like an honor guard, Yuki shoving Ayame out of the way in the process.  
He pouted for a minute, then started to sparkle. "Oh, such considerate men, helping their lovely bride prepare lunch!" Ayame said.  
"Shut up." Said Kyo. He helped himself to a sandwich and started munching, still glaring at Ayame. Hatori went over and started running his stethoscope over a sighing Yuki's chest.  
"Oh well, down to business." Said Ayame. He pulled out a sheaf of papers and set them before Tohru. "Now, princess, all you have to do is look over this contract and sign on the dotted line, and you're a contract model."  
"Ok." Said Tohru, looking for a pen.  
Before she could sign, Yuki pulled the contract to his seat and started reading. Hatori sighed and folded his instruments, realizing it was futile. "She gets paid this much?" Yuki asked, shocked.  
"Well, it IS a high class show, Yuki." Ayame sniffed. "And that's just one show. She's doing at least three."  
"And she makes that much for each show?"  
"Of course not!" Ayame said scornfully. "That's just for the small shows. The big show, the one the VIP's come to see, she gets paid double."  
"DOUBLE?" Yuki asked, completely dumfounded.  
"I wasn't going to tell her, but since you're making SUCH a big fuss." Ayame turned to Tohru. "I'm sorry, Tohru, but my friend, the one who runs the shows, he wouldn't pay you as much as a professional model. I think that's about three quarters of what an actual model would make."  
"Oh, that's fine, Ayame! I wouldn't have felt right making the same as everyone else, it's not my real job after all." She said, pulling the contract back to her place. Her eyes went white when she saw exactly how much she was making. "Umm, I think Yuki's right. There must be some sort of mistake."  
"A mistake?" Ayame asked, pulling the papers over so he could see the supposed error. "Oh, no, that's not a mistake."  
"But that's a lot of money." She said, hair starting to frizz. She was about a second away from a complete panic attack.  
Yuki saw the signs. "It's hard work, Tohru, and you'll deserve it after it's done." He smiled. "Besides, I think this will take care of your first year in college."  
"Really?" Tohru asked, looking back down at the contract. After a short hesitation, she signed.  
Ayame beamed and rolled the contract, putting it in his pocket. "Excellent!" He said. Then he picked up the seahorse. "This is so cute! Hari, it looks just like you!"  
"I do not look like that." Hatori said, chewing on the sandwich he had constructed for himself.  
Ayame kept looking through the animals, picking up certain ones to coo over. "But where's me?" he asked, pouting. "You couldn't find a snake, but you could find a seahorse?"  
"I guess there's just not a lot of call for stuffed snakes." Tohru said apologetically. "And we bought Ha-chan." She trailed off, looking embarrassed. Hatori actually blushed a little bit.  
Ayame was delighted. "You've named it Ha-chan?" he asked, picking it up again. "I can't stand it! I have to have one! Tohru, were did you get it?"  
"Yuki and Kyo took me to the fair on the other side of town. They won some of them for me, others we bought." She sighed. "We couldn't find a rooster, either."  
"Well, I'm not surprised you couldn't find a stuffed chicken, but that you didn't find a snake! It's.shameful!" He shook his head. "Well, that's that." He said, "I suppose I shall just have to MAKE you one!" His eyes went dreamy. "You know, that's not a bad idea. Lets see, white silk of course, and I think I have gold plated buttons for the eyes." The others tuned him out after a while.  
"May I finish the checkup now?" Hatori asked, finishing off his sandwich and brushing his hands off. He once more got out his instruments and started running them over Yuki, who sighed and endured it.  
"So what do you think, Tohru?" Ayame asked, finishing his spiel. "Would that be acceptable?"  
Tohru flushed guiltily. She hadn't been listening to a thing he said. "Oh! Yes, that would be fine!" she said, nodding fervently, wondering exactly what she was agreeing to.  
"Wonderful!" He said, gathering up all the stuffed animals. "I'll return them to you as soon as I'm finished!" he said, piling them behind him. "Oh, you're going to love it!"  
"What is he babbling about?" Kyo asked, looking at the stack of animals behind the beaming man.  
"If you weren't listening, then I suppose you'll just have to wait and see!" Ayame said, winking. "Hari, are you finished?"  
  
"Yes." Hatori said, packing his instruments up. "He's got a clean bill of health."  
Ayame snapped his fingers, looking inspired. "You know, it might be a good idea to give Tohru and Lucky Kyo."  
"I TOLD YOU, STOP CALLING ME THAT!"  
"Hush! As I was saying, you should give Kyo and Tohru a checkup too. Just to make sure the trio is in perfect health." He clasped his hands together, sparkles flying around his head. "After all, I want perfect nieces and nephews!"  
"Shut up!" Kyo and Yuki yelled, taking a swing at the snake. Shigure jerked him out of the way at the last second, causing the two boys to fall forward, right into Tohru's lap. They jerked upright, faces flaming, carefully not looking at Tohru, who was blushing worse than they were.  
Shigure and Ayame started to coo, and Hatori rolled his eyes. "Stop making trouble." He told Ayame. "You know they're in perfect health."  
"But they're so cute when they blush in unison!" Ayame said, grinning.  
"Shut up!" Yuki and Kyo snapped again.  
Hatori sighed again. "Come on, let's get you out of here while you're still able to walk." He said, standing.  
Ayame pouted. "Alright." He said, standing as well. He gathered the animals in a big pile and pranced to the door with them, Hatori following behind.  
* * *  
"Five minutes Tohru!" Ayame said, coming backstage. A chorus of squeals and excited greetings heralded his entrance. One poor girl fainted. Ayame ignored them. "Are you ready, princess?"  
"No." Tohru said, eyes spinning. "What if I fall off the stage? What if the audience throws things?"  
  
"Then we'll throw them out." Ayame said. "And you won't fall off stage."  
"But."  
"Hush." Ayame said, putting a finger on her lips, causing her to blush. Another girl fainted behind them. "You're going to do fine." He pecked her on the forehead and left the backstage area, winking at the other models as he went. One more hit the floor.  
"Are they ok?" Tohru asked a blond girl, watching a few of the girls try and revive the ones who were out for the count.  
"Ah, they're fine." She said dismissively. "But I gotta say, DAMN. You got one HELL of a hot boyfriend, girl! You gotta love that long white hair."  
Tohru's eyes started to spin. "Ayame?!" she said, voice cracking. "H- he's not my boyfriend!"  
"Lover?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Tohru was about to join the others on the floor. "No! He's.my brother- in-law." She said.  
"You should have seen if they'd go for a twofer." The girl said, wiggling her eyebrows and smirking.  
"Twofer?" Tohru asked.  
"Two for one special." The girl said. Tohru frizzed, causing the girl to laugh. "Sorry about that. I can always spot the innocents, and I gotta tease 'em. I'm Mariko."  
"N-nice to meet you. I'm Tohru." Tohru said, still twitching slightly.  
"So he's your brother in law. Is he available?"  
"Umm, I don't know. I could ask him if you want." Tohru said.  
"Nah. That's ok. He looks like he's a little high matenance for me." Mariko said. "How long does that man take in the bathroom?"  
"About half an hour." Tohru said, finger to her chin. "But longer if he has rice in his hair."  
"There has to be a story behind that." Said Mariko. "And I really wanna hear it, but not right now. You've gotta be on stage in.now." She said, pushing Tohru towards the curtain, where Ayame pushed her out on stage.  
Instantly, cameras were flashing, and the crowd was clapping wildly. She froze, then remembered she was supposed to be walking. Taking slow, creaky steps, she headed down the runway, turned when she reached the end, and headed back. Just as she turned, she spotted Kyo and Yuki, watching from the back of the room. She blushed and gave a small wave. They smiled and waved back as she disappeared behind the curtain.  
"You did real good, kid." Mariko said, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Now, be a good girl and tell me to break a leg." She went onstage.  
Ayame came dashing backstage, tears in his eyes. "Tohru, you were magnificent!" He said, clutching her hands to his chest. "Superb! Exquisite!" He jumped when Mariko came back, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.  
"Damn! Girls, did you see those two guys in the back?" A few murmurs of agreement flowed through the dressing room. "Sorry ladies, I claim the redhead." She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "You know what they say about the redheads."  
Ayame started laughing. "I'm sorry, my dear. He's taken." He said, putting an arm around Tohru. "He's my little Tohru's husband."  
"I knew guys went for that innocent thing." Mariko said, shaking her head. "How about the silver blond? He's just as fine."  
"Taken as well."  
"Dammit! Do you have a sister?" Mariko asked, hands on her hips.  
Ayame grinned. "No, he's Tohru's too."  
For once, Mariko didn't have a single thing to say. Tohru stared at the floor, face burning. Mariko bowed down in front of Tohru. "Please. Teach me your ways." She intoned.  
Ayame couldn't stand it. He laughed until tears ran down his face, while Tohru babbled about how Mariko should get up, she couldn't teach her anything, what the heck was she DOING!? He wiped his eyes and told a still babbling Tohru to get into her next dress. She went gladly, hair still frizzed.  
"She's really innocent, isn't she?" Mariko asked.  
"As a newborn babe." Ayame said, smiling fondly.  
"Good. Not enough of 'em in the world. Try and keep her that way." Mariko said. She went back to the curtained off alcove where they changed to get into her next outfit. 


	7. Chapter Seven

"You were perfect Tohru." Yuki said, smiling softly. "You did very well."  
"Thank you! That wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be." She said, smiling. She had changed back into her street clothes after the show, and gone out to meet her boys.  
"And the turnout was huge! Who knew the stupid snakes designs could be so popular?" Kyo said, glancing around at the numerous people still gathered, hoping to talk to Ayame, who was holding court in the corner. He was sparkling brightly, basking in the admiration of the people around him.  
  
His eyes lit up when he spotted the group. He ran forward, the crowd around him splitting like the red sea. "Tohru! Kyo! Baby brother!" he said, clutching Tohru and Yuki to his chest. He didn't even try for Kyo, or he might have been unconscious. He turned to the following crowd and beamed. "Everyone, meet my little brother and his charming bride!" Yuki shrugged his brother off, but refrained from hitting him, simply because there were too many witnesses. He just glared Black Death at Ayame, promising future damage.  
"Stop hogging the chick, boss man." Mariko said, pulling Tohru away from Ayame. "C'mon, I wanna introduce you to some of the girls. You're gonna be workin' with 'em for a few months, better know their names." They disappeared in the crowd, leaving the men to gape after them.  
"Oh god. Not another Yankee." Kyo said, running his hand through his hair. "I don't think I can take another one."  
"Don't worry, Lucky Kyo, she's just here for the shows. After that she goes right back to Tokyo." Ayame said  
"Stop calling me that!" Kyo snapped. "Where's Tohru? We were gonna." he glanced at the people around them, listening avidly. "Never mind." He said, blushing.  
Ayame twinkled. "Oh, were you planning on taking Tohru out to celebrate her big debut?" He put a hand over his heart. "That's so.! Oh, words fail me." He started searching the crowd for the two delinquent girls, then started dragging the two boys over to where Tohru was surrounded by a few of the other models. "Oh Tohru!" he sang, "you have to say goodbye to your little friends now, these two have something for you!"  
Mariko smirked. "I'll bet." She said.  
"Hey, Tohru, if you don't want it, I'll take it." Said a tall girl, leering at the two boys. She laughed when the boys blushed. "I'll bet they give good 'presents'."  
"Oh yes!" Said Tohru. "Yuki once gave me ribbons." A look of horror crossed Yuki's face. Ayame snickered. "And Kyo taught me how hit!" It was Kyo's turn to look horrified.  
"And I'll bet you had fun when they gave you those presents." Mariko said, grinning evilly.  
"Uh huh!" Tohru said cheerfully.  
"Well, we'll just let you three go.have fun." Said Mariko. "I'll see you later, angel."  
Yuki and Kyo took Tohru's hands and led her away, faces burning. She looked from one to the other, unable to understand why they were so quiet. As soon as they were out the door, everyone who had been listening keeled over, clutching their stomachs laughing.  
* * *  
"So where are we going?" Tohru asked, swinging their linked hands.  
"We thought we'd go get a packed lunch." Said Yuki, still blushing. "And eat it in the park."  
"Oh! A picnic!" Tohru said happily. "What park?"  
"The one with all the ducks." Said Kyo. "I knew you liked to feed 'em."  
"Uh huh!" They came to a restaurant that sold boxed lunches and bought three, plus a day old loaf of bread. They made their way to the park and sat on a bench beside the lake, peacefully eating their sandwiches. Tohru tossed a crust of her bread to a passing swan. It snatched it out of the water and started preening, begging for more. Tohru laughed and tossed it another crust, attracting the swan's mate. It swam over regally, a swarm of babies darting here and there around it. Tohru squealed with excitement, startling the babies. She fell silent, and when the first baby came close enough to grab a piece of bread, the rest followed. Tohru abandoned her own lunch to toss little pieces of the loaf of bread to the babies and parents, who eagerly gobbled up the offered tidbits. Yuki and Kyo sat and watched, smiling at her enthusiasm.  
She turned and offered them a handful of breadcrumbs, gesturing them forward so they could feed the swans as well. They stood and joined her at the water's edge, tossing chunks of bread to the bickering swans until the bag was empty. When the swans had swam away, they returned to the bench, talking about everything and nothing, until the sun started to set.  
* * *  
"We're home!" Tohru said, hurrying into the house. Yuki and Kyo followed at a more sedate pace.  
"Ah, perfect timing!" Shigure said. "Look who came for a visit!"  
"Hey Tohru." Uo said, coming into the hallway. "Did you like your present?" She grinned when the two boys suddenly flushed a bright red. "I guess the boys did."  
"Shut up, Yankee!" Kyo snapped. He went back outside, and they heard a thump as he climbed the ladder to the roof. "Tell me when she leaves!" he yelled through the roof tiles.  
"Strange boy." Hana said, when they came into the sitting room. "You would think marriage would settle him down a bit."  
Tohru laughed nervously. "So! How have you two been?" She asked, blatantly trying to change the subject.  
"We've been fine." Hana said. "Megume told me to tell you he's checked all his books. There's nothing he can do, he would have to have a copy of the spell itself."  
"We guessed that." Said Yuki. "We're adjusting."  
"So we heard." Uo said. "How did the date go?" She asked, grinning wickedly at Tohru's horrible blush.  
"Uo, stop teasing her." Hana said, taking a sip of the tea Shigure had apparently served them while they were waiting for the trio. Yuki looked at her in gratitude. "You saw them when they came in. If it had gone as well as we hoped, they would be blushing far worse than they are now." Shigure laughed while Yuki frizzed and Tohru went white eyed. Hana took pity on her when it was apparent she didn't know what to say. "Tohru, we're out of snacks. Would you mind.?" She asked, holding up an empty plate. Tohru gladly took the plate and vanished into the kitchen.  
"Still shy as ever." Uo said, smiling. She followed Tohru into the kitchen, probably to continue their conversation.  
They all jumped when the door suddenly snapped open. "Tohru!" Momiji sang, frolicking into the room. "Hello everyone! Tohru! Where are you?"  
"I'm in here, Momiji!" Tohru said, coming back to the sitting room, Uo following. She was carrying a large plate of rice cakes, which she sat on the table in easy reach, then sat down herself.  
"Tohru!" Momiji said, running forward and throwing his arms around her neck. He had finally gotten his growth spurt, and he had grown into his men's clothing, like Haru said he would. His voice had also changed, to end up just a bit higher than Hatori's.  
Tohru laughed and hugged him back, once more grateful for Akito's gift. "How are you, Momiji?"  
"I'm fine. I just thought I'd come tell you something! Mitsue Sohma is pregnant!"  
"That's wonderful news!" Shigure said, beaming. "That's my second cousin, isn't it?"  
"Yeah. And odds are, it's our new clan Head." Momiji said, face darkening for a second. He sighed and looked around, smiling brightly when he spotted Hana and Uo watching the group from the table. "Hi you two! What are you doing here?"  
"Came to visit Tohru." Uo said.  
"And to check on the curse, and how it was progressing." Hana said, sipping at her tea. "Kyo, you might want to come in and join us. This concerns you as well." She waited until a scowling Kyo had entered the room, then continued. "If you still want to break it, you have to do it in the next three months. Or it will be too late. Your signals are almost fully intertwined."  
"I thought you said we had a year!" Yuki said, looking disturbed.  
"I thought you did too, but as I said before, I've never seen anything like this curse before. I was going by the rate I observed that night. Factors have combined to make the curse accelerate greatly."  
"Like what?" Shigure asked.  
"Well, I can assume the dating has something to do with it." Hana said. "Physical and mental closeness could have done it."  
"And they have been getting close." Shigure said, nodding.  
"So just how close have you been getting?" Uo asked, nudging Kyo.  
He blushed hotly and jumped up. "None of your damn business, Yankee!"  
  
"Aww, did I embarrass you, Orange Top?" Uo asked, grinning evilly. "I guess you're right, though. Anything that happens between you three in the bedroom is entirely your business."  
"Shut up!" Kyo snarled, fists clenched.  
"Miss Uotani, please stop provoking him." Yuki said, frowning. He looked meaningfully over at Tohru, who was once again blushing brightly, staring at the table. His message was clear. Stop embarrassing Tohru.  
Uo sighed and stood up. "Well, I don't know about you Hana, but I gotta go. I have a job interview."  
"I have to leave too. My brother has a play at his school tonight, and I have to attend." Hana said, standing as well. "Remember, three months." She said, before leaving the house with Uo.  
"So, just how close HAVE you gotten?" Momiji asked, smirking.  
"None of your business, Momiji." Yuki said, glaring. "Miss Honda, shall we go to the base? I'm sure it needs weeding."  
"Sure! Just let me take these into the kitchen." Tohru said, collecting the dirty plates and cups. Once they were in the sink, she joined Yuki on the porch and they started off down the path.  
"Where are you two goin'? Kyo asked, peering down from the edge of the roof.  
"We're going to the base." Yuki said. "It hasn't been seen to in days. Would you like to come too?"  
"Nah. I have to do some stuff. You go on. Just don't bring home any leeks!" Kyo said, shuddering as he disappeared from view.  
Tohru laughed. "We didn't plant any this time, Kyo!" She called. A grunt was her only reply and they continued on to the base.  
"So what do you want to plant next year, Tohru?" Yuki asked, when they reached the base. "I thought maybe we could try tomatoes. We've never had those before."  
"Oh, that sounds good!" Said Tohru. "How about we try and expand the base this year? Since there's two of us, we could probably have a few more things."  
"Like what?" Yuki asked, tucking his hands in his pockets. "We've got carrots, strawberries, turnips, and lettuce. What else could we put in?"  
"Well, like you said, we could do tomatoes, and corn is always good." Said Tohru, thinking hard.  
"What about peas? I've always liked peas." Yuki said.  
"I do too!" Said Tohru. "Do we have room for potatoes?"  
"I think so." By this time they had made it to the base, and they both kneeled down to remove weeds from around the half-grown plants. It really didn't have that many weeds, but it did need a good watering. Tohru went and got some water from the nearby stream in a sprinkling can and started watering the lines of vegetables they had already weeded, while Yuki finished pulling the small weeds from around the strawberries. They worked in a comfortable silence, then Tohru started to hum.  
"What's that song? It's very nice." Yuki said, smiling at her.  
"Oh, it's just a little song I heard a long time ago. I've forgotten the words, but it's a pretty song."  
"It is. Especially when you sing it." Yuki said, eyes warm. Tohru blushed. "Please, sing it again."  
She hesitantly started to hum the song, smiling when Yuki joined in, humming with her while they finished watering the small plot of ground.  
* * *  
"Would you mind if I went first on the individual date?" Yuki asked Kyo that night, when they had come in from the base. "I have an idea, and I want to do it tomorrow."  
"Fine with me. I have one too, but it can't happen until next week." Kyo said, nodding. He lay back on the cool roof tiles, watching the stars twinkle overhead.  
"Really? What's your idea?" Yuki asked, curious.  
"What's yours?" Kyo asked, smirking. Yuki refused to answer, blushing. "Same goes for me." He said.  
"Touché." Yuki said, shaking his head. "I have to go out later, to get ready for the surprise. Can you keep her busy long enough for me to get out of the house?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks." Yuki said, climbing down the ladder, leaving Kyo alone on the roof.  
* * *  
"Where are we going?" Tohru asked, smiling. They were walking along the forest path, towards town, hands clasped lightly. Yuki had told her to get ready; he had to take her somewhere. She had cleaned up and slipped into a dress, humming happily. She always enjoyed surprises.  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Yuki said, smiling. "Besides, we're almost there." He grabbed her hand and they continued down the road, joined hands swinging between them. He pulled her to a stop at the tree line. "We're here." Yuki said, pulling a branch aside to reveal an orchard. The trees were all in blossom, perfuming the air with a variety of fragrances.  
Tohru took a deep breath of the perfumed air. "Yuki, it's beautiful!" she said, beaming at him. "Are we going to take a walk?"  
"No, we're going to pick out our plants." Yuki said, pulling her to the small building in the middle of the orchard.  
"Oh! For the garden? We're going to expand it today?" She asked.  
"No. For the Zodiac Garden." Said Yuki.  
"Huh?" Tohru asked, looking puzzled.  
"You'll see." Yuki said, smiling mysteriously. "Mr. Yamata! Are you here?"  
"I'm in here young man!" A voice called from the building. A stooped, wrinkled old man came out of the building, smiling at them. He was covered in compost. "I suppose you two are the Sohmas?"  
"Yes. Have we come at a bad time?" Yuki asked, frowning.  
"Oh no. I was just repotting some roses for a lady." Mr. Yamata said, waving his hand negligently. "Are you ready to pick your plants?"  
"Yes. We'd like to see the trees first, if you don't mind." Yuki said.  
"Not at all, not at all." Mr. Yamata said, heading towards a grove of potted fruit trees. "Right this way."  
"What are we doing here?" Tohru asked, looking around at all the trees.  
"I thought you might like a place you could go, away from the insanity that frequently occurs at home." Yuki said. "We're going to get thirteen fruit trees, one for each zodiac member, and another plant just for you. I found a new clearing, not far from the house, where I thought we could create a secret base, all your own."  
Tohru smiled at Yuki, tears in her eyes. She hugged him tightly, then pulled him into the masses of trees, searching for the right trees for her own private grove.  
* * *  
It had been a long day, but they finally found a tree for every member of the zodiac. They had gotten three different types of apple tree for Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori. Kyo had gotten a lemon tree. Haru and Kagura were persimmon trees. Kisa and Hiro were pear trees. Yuki had chosen a cherry tree. Rin was an apricot. Kureno was a crab apple, and Momiji and Ritsu were peach.  
Once they found the trees, they couldn't stop. They bought blueberry, raspberry, and blackberry bushes, and a wire fence for them to climb. They also got some grape vines, and an arbor for THEM to climb. A bench was going in the arbor, where it would be shaded. The last thing they bought was a birdbath.  
"Do you think we over did it?" Tohru asked, when they finally got the bill. Her eyes spun at the amount.  
"Not at all." Yuki said, handing Mr. Yamata a credit card. "Tohru, you don't have to worry about money. My father was fairly well off. When he passed away, his solicitors invested most of his money. It's amassed to quite a sum."  
"So, you're rich?" Tohru asked, eyes spinning.  
"Why do you think I've never had to work?" Yuki asked, smiling. "Thank you." He said, taking his credit card away from Mr. Yamata, and arranging for the plants and fence to be delivered to Shigure's house that afternoon. "Shall we head home and decide where everything is going to go?" Yuki asked.  
"Ok." Tohru said. "Do you think the clearing is big enough for all of this?"  
"I'm sure it is. The only reason I didn't use that clearing for MY base was because it was too close to the house. I thought you might prefer it if it was close."  
"I would! Thank you so much, Yuki! Now I have my own base!" She said, smiling.  
"I thought you'd like it." Yuki said. They returned to the house and Yuki led her to the clearing. It was a large, flat area, with a small stream on one side. Dappled sunlight poured into the clearing, illuminating the thick carpet of green grass. "It's so pretty!" Tohru said.  
"I'm glad you like it. Come see what I thought we could do with the trees." He said. They decided to put the trees in different spots in the clearing, instead of bunching them together, or putting them in even rows. The fence for the bushes would go on the far side of the clearing, and the grape arbor would be in the middle. The birdbath would go beside the arbor.  
"Yuki! Tohru!" Shigure called. "There's a big truck parked outside my house!"  
"It's here!" Tohru squealed, dashing ahead. She was bouncing around the truck, pointing out the different types of trees to an amused Shigure and Kyo.  
"So which apple am I?" Shigure asked.  
"Granny Smith." Yuki said, smirking as he signed the delivery sheet.  
"You're so cruel!" Shigure said, tears flowing down his face.  
"I know. Now help us carry these into the clearing." Yuki said, picking up the cherry tree. Shigure and Kyo both picked up a pear while Tohru carried the bushes. After several trips, they had all the plants in the clearing, along with the fencing and the arbor.  
"Well, that's it." Shigure said, cracking his back after putting down the last crab apple. "I need to go and finish my latest manuscript. Poor Mii. She was so upset when she found out I wasn't done." He trotted off, giggling to himself.  
"That guy needs help." Kyo said, shaking his head. "D'you need help planting them?"  
Yuki looked at Kyo, then Tohru. "That would be fine." He said. "Where do you think Shigure hid the shovels? And the hammer and nails?"  
"As far from him as he could get them." Yuki said. He looked at Kyo. "Shed." They said together, and went to get the tools.  
* * *  
"It looks so nice!" Tohru said, looking around the newly decorated clearing. The trees had been moved around a bit, but otherwise the entire setup was as planned. The bushes and grape vines were a little scanty, but they'd grow out and cover the fence and arbor in a profusion of vines eventually, with lots of care.  
"It looks good." Kyo said, rolling his shoulders. "Anyone else hungry?"  
As if on cue, Yuki's stomach growled loudly, causing Kyo to smirk at him, while Tohru laughed. "I guess that's a yes." She said, smiling at a blushing Yuki. "I'll go make dinner." She took one last look around at the new garden, and left, skipping all the way.  
"Good idea." Kyo said, shaking his head.  
"Thanks." Yuki said, smiling. "I thought she should have her own place, where she can go to be alone for a while if she wants to."  
"It was a good idea." He smirked. "But mine's gonna be better."  
* * *  
Shigure jumped as another thump sounded on the roof. "What one earth is he doing up there?"  
"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me." Tohru said. "He's been up and down the ladder all day, though."  
"I'd love to know what he's up to." Shigure said.  
"He told me to tell you if he catches you on that ladder, he'd break both your legs and tell your editor you were finished with your latest manuscript early."  
Shigure shuddered and said no more about it.  
* * *  
Kyo sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He had been working on it all day, but it was finally done. Now all he had to do was get Tohru up here. He went down the ladder and into the kitchen, where Tohru was making dinner. "Hey."  
Tohru jumped. "Oh, Kyo, you scared me!" She said, eyes white. "Are you done working on your project?"  
"Yeah. Wanna come see?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Sure! Let me just put this on the table, and we'll go up." She said, putting the rice in a bowl. She carried it out to the table, where Shigure and Yuki were seated. "Kyo and I are going to go see what he's been working on. We'll be back." She said cheerfully.  
"I wouldn't count on it." Shigure muttered. Kyo glared at him. "I didn't say anything." He whimpered.  
Tohru looked puzzled for a minute. "Um, ok. Go ahead and start dinner." She said, following Kyo to the ladder on the side of the house. "So what did you want to." Tohru trailed off when she saw what Kyo had been working on all day. A platform had been built on the roof, big enough for perhaps four people to sit comfortably. At the moment, it was spread with a tablecloth, two plates, bread, cheese, a bottle of sparkling water, and fruit.  
Kyo was blushing. "I thought you might like to watch the meteor shower tonight. It's supposed to be pretty cool." He smiled. "It's also kinda like a celebration. I start working with the Master tomorrow."  
"I'd love to!" Tohru said, eyes shining. "You set all this up? It must have taken all day!"  
"It wasn't that hard." Kyo said.  
"I really appreciate it." Tohru said, smiling at him. "When will it start?"  
"We have time to eat before they start falling." Kyo said, putting a few pieces of cheese and bread on a plate and handing it to her, then fixed one for himself.  
"This is so nice." Tohru said, nibbling on a piece of cheese. "I love meteor showers."  
"I'm glad." Kyo said, swallowing his mouthful. He pointed to the sky. "Look, there goes the first one!" They reclined on the pillows, still nibbling on their dinner, as the streaks of light blazed overhead. After about an hour, Kyo worked up the courage to hold her hand. It was midnight before they came down.  
* * *  
"Hello everyone!" Ayame said, coming into the sitting room. He was carrying a massive bag over one shoulder, and he looked like a very young Santa Claus. He stopped in the doorway, frowning, when he saw no one was in the sitting room. "Where is everyone?" He muttered. He put the bag down and went into the study, where he was sure he would find Shigure, but the dog was absent. Ayame crossed his arms and stuck up his nose. "Well! I come to visit and no one is here to greet me! How rude!" He stood there for a second, then sighed and continued his search. It just wasn't any fun being dramatic if no one was there to appreciate it.  
He checked every room in the house, but not a living soul was there except himself. "I suppose I could wait, but just SITTING is so boring!" He went back into the sitting room, where he plunked himself down on the cushions, pouting.  
He was up again in seconds. "I can't just SIT." He said to himself. "Maybe there's something I could do in the kitchen." He wandered into the kitchen, where some dishes from breakfast were sitting in the drainer, drying. He got a towel and started patting the water off a plate, and put it away. He kept going until the drainer was empty. It took all of five minutes.  
"Well, now what?" He said. He started wandering around the house again, looking for something to keep himself busy, and found Yuki's room. Like any teenage male, it was a little messy. While there was no mold growing on anything, it was a little dusty, and there were clothes lying everywhere. Ayame looked around in distaste. "What a mess! And it's so small! My baby brother deserves far more!" He picked up a shirt and tossed it in a pile with a pair of slacks and a stray sock or two. His eyes lit up. "I know! I'll clean it for him!" he said, picking up more of the stray clothing. It took two trips to the laundry room before the room was tidy enough to start dusting. Ayame had found an old handkerchief of Shigure's and tied it over his hair, plus a large apron to cover his robe.  
He went into what can only be described as a cleaning frenzy, running a large cloth over the dusty surfaces in the room, taking it repeatedly to a window to be shaken out. Once the dusting was finished, he started to make the bed and put various books, magazines, and other things where he thought they should go. By the time he was done, the room sparkled. He put his hands on his hips and surveyed the area, beaming proudly. Not only had he cleaned, he had moved the furniture around a bit. Really, who ever heard of a bookshelf beside the window? Everyone KNEW that's where the bed should be! And the desk? Really, Yuki was lucky his loving older brother had straightened this mess out for him. He checked his watch and his face fell. It had taken less than half an hour to do the entire room.  
Ayame sighed and pulled the handkerchief out of his hair. "I'm exhausted." He said, running a hand over his brow. He looked horrified at the drops of sweat glistening on his hand. "That won't do!" he said, frowning. "I simply MUST have a bath!" he decided. "That will give the others a chance to get home as well." He marched into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
* * *  
"That garden is beautiful, Tohru." Shigure said, beaming at her. "You're going to be able to make your very own fruits basket, eventually." She had dragged him down to see her new base that morning, and he was suitably impressed.  
"I know." Tohru said. "But just because I have my own base now doesn't mean I'm not gonna help you with yours, Yuki!" she said, shaking her finger at him. "We're still expanding and putting in some corn and tomatoes, if nothing else."  
"I wouldn't dream of stopping you. I was hoping we could help each other." Yuki said, smiling. "Shall we go home?"  
"Ok! I have to finish the dishes anyway." Tohru said. "I was so excited to show you my garden, I left them in the drainer."  
"That's all right. You have all day to finish your chores, Tohru. The only problem I have is I've gotten a sudden craving for fruit salad." Shigure said, winking. Tohru laughed.  
"Ok, who went off and left the door open?" Kyo asked, frowning.  
"I was the last one out, and I was sure I closed it behind me." Yuki said.  
"I know you did." Shigure said. "I saw you do it."  
"So why is it open now?" Tohru asked. She frizzed. "Someone's in the house!" She whispered fearfully.  
"Stay here." Kyo said, cracking his knuckles. "I'll check it out."  
"I'll go with you." Yuki said. "Shigure, you stay here. Tohru might need you."  
"Are you sure?" Shigure asked, seriously.  
"Yeah." Kyo said, heading for the house, Yuki right behind. "You'd just get in the way, anyway." Shigure huffed, but didn't argue.  
Yuki and Kyo slipped soundlessly into the house, leaving the door open behind them, in case they needed to get out quickly. They peered into the main room, and saw the bag on the floor. They nodded to each other significantly. They slowly crept up the stairs, and into the hallway, where they heard a splashing in the bathroom. They tiptoed to the bathroom door, and flung it open, in a ready position.  
"OH!" Ayame yelled, clutching a towel to his chest, eyes wide with fright. While the towel admirably covered his chest, it left his nether regions bare.  
"Oh dear god! I'm blind!" Kyo said, stumbling away from the door. "I NEVER wanted to see that much of the damn snake!" He moaned, hands over his eyes, trying desperately to repress the image burned into his retinas.  
"What the HELL are you doing?" Yuki snarled, glaring evilly.  
It took Ayame a second to reply, completely shocked by Yuki's bad language. "Well! I should think it was obvious! I was taking a bath!" Ayame said, nose in the air.  
"Why are you taking a bath here?!" Yuki said, incredulously. "And PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"  
"Oh! Sorry!" Ayame said, slipping his white under robe on quickly. "Really Yuki, you'd think I was robbing you!" He said, frowning. "All I did was take a nice bath while I was waiting for you to get home."  
"You moron! We DID think we were being robbed!" Kyo growled. "You left the door open, and we saw that big bag in the dining room!"  
"Oh, that!" Ayame said, beaming. "That's just Tohru's little gift."  
"Moron." Kyo said, stomping down the stairs. He gestured for Shigure and Tohru to come in the house.  
"What was it?" Tohru asked, eyes white.  
"It was the STUPID snake!" Kyo said, steam practically coming out of his ears.  
"Aya?" Shigure asked. "What is he doing here?"  
"He brought a present for Tohru. He decided to have a bath while he was waiting." Kyo said sarcastically.  
Shigure breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, is that all?" He asked, cheerfully. "Well, let's not keep him waiting!" He ran up the front steps. "Aya! I'm here!" He called.  
"He's a little, indisposed, at the moment." Yuki said, dragging the unconscious man down the stairs by his collar. Tohru started to flutter around the brothers, eyes spinning.  
"Yuki! Really!" Shigure said, tisking. "So he gave us a scare, there was no harm done."  
"You haven't seen what he's done to my room." Yuki said darkly. He flung the snake down beside Shigure and went back upstairs to try and undo some of the damage, while Tohru pulled Ayame into the sitting room, where she put his head on a cushion and got a cold compress from the kitchen.  
"Yuki, it can't be that bad!" Shigure said.  
Ayame chose that moment to moan and sit up, a hand pressed to his forehead. "Really little brother, your room looks fine." he looked around and sighed. "Oh, well. He'll learn to like it." He said. He smiled over at Tohru, who was still clutching the towel. "Do you want to see what I've brought?" he asked, pulling the bag closer to the table.  
"You really shouldn't have!" Tohru said, wringing her hands. "I don't know what I can do to thank you all for all these presents, and how kind you've all been to me."  
"Nonsense!" Shigure said. "You're FAMILY Tohru! We'd do anything for family. Besides, you deserve all you get and more." He said with a warm smile.  
"Thank you." Tohru said, blushing a bright pink.  
"You're going to love this!" Ayame said, beaming at her. "I'm afraid I had to.reconfigure some of your animals, but I think you're going to ADORE the result!" he said, pulling the first animal out of the bag. It was the little stuffed cat, but changed. Where before it had a benign smile on its face, now it was scowling, with a small vein popping on its head. It had a small pair of khaki slacks and a black tee shirt on, much like Kyo was always wearing.  
Tohru laughed in delight. "Ayame! It's so cute!" she said, clutching it close. "It looks just like him!"  
"It does not!" Kyo said, blushing.  
"I did an even better job on 'Shigure'!" Ayame said, digging in the bag and pulling out the dog. Shigure burst out laughing. Not only was the dog wearing a yukata just like his, it had a small brush in it's mouth and a pair of wire glasses perched on the bridge of it's nose.  
"That's adorable!" Tohru said, grabbing it too. "What else did you do?" She asked, peering into the bag.  
Ayame pulled it back with a teasing grin. "Now now, patience." He said, reaching into the bag again and pulling out the rat. It had been bleached to turn it white, like Yuki's cursed form. The eyes had been changed to Yuki's vivid purple, and its little outfit was the white silk shirt and pants that Yuki usually wore. Tohru's eyes shone as she clutched each new revelation to her chest. After the rat, came 'Haru', who had on a little pair of chaps, and 'Ritsu', who had on a small men's kimono. The biggest hit had to be Ha-chan, whose fins had been altered to cover one heavily lashed eye.  
"Aya, you've outdone yourself!" Shigure said, holding up the boar, who had a little kitty backpack strapped to its back.  
"I was thinking about making one for each member of the zodiac." Said Ayame. "But I haven't shown you my favorite yet!" He said, pulling out one last animal. Or was it? Tohru picked it up and promptly went swirl eyed. It was a small rice ball in an outfit identical to her old high school uniform. It even had little bows to either side of its 'head'. Ayame laughed at her face. "Well, I couldn't make one for all of us and leave you out, now could I?" he asked.  
"Its your best work yet, Aya!" Shigure said, chuckling.  
"Why, thank you 'Gure!" Ayame said, batting his eyes. "Of course, I worked extra hard on your doll. Just to show my love for you!"  
"Oh Aya, you're so good to me!" Shigure said, tears pouring down his face.  
"I know Shigure!" Ayame said, "But your gratitude makes every second worth it! Shigure!" He flung himself forward, arms outstretched.  
"Aya!" Shigure said, leaning forward as well. Just as they were about to collide, their fingers extended, touching in their 'secret handshake.'  
"Yes!" They said, beaming.  
"Oh grow up." Kyo said, frowning at them. He picked up the rabbit, which had a little pink jacket. "This is even more annoying than the real thing."  
"Leave Tohru's gifts alone!" Ayame said indignantly, snatching the pink clad bunny away from the scowling cat. He handed the toy back to Tohru, who picked up all her new and improved stuffed animals with difficulty, and started to take them upstairs, out of temptations way.  
"Oh Tohru! Leave 'Yuki' here! I want my darling brother to see it!" Ayame said. Tohru nodded and put the rat on the cushion, where she had been sitting. "I'll be right back."  
"Tell Yuki to come down!" Ayame called after her. "I want to see his face when he sees his likeness!"  
"So do I." Kyo said, smirking. He wiped his face clean of all expression when Yuki came downstairs, accompanied by Tohru.  
"What?" He asked, slightly sour faced. He blinked when he saw the rat sitting at the table. "What is that?"  
"Oh, you didn't see the others?" Shigure asked, the picture of innocence.  
"Yes, but I thought for once in his life he has some sense and didn't make one of me."  
"Oh, Yuki! How could I leave my darling baby brother out of our little animal family?" Ayame asked.  
"Easily." Yuki said, glaring at his brother.  
"I thought it was cute." Tohru said, looking at the floor.  
Yuki looked over at her and sighed. "It looks so.silly." He said.  
"You didn't see Shigure's, I guess." Kyo said. "You got off lucky."  
"What did you do to Shigure?" Yuki asked.  
"I thought it was an excellent likeness!" Shigure sniffed.  
"It was. That's the problem." Kyo said.  
"Thank you again for the animals, Ayame, they're really cute!" Tohru said. "I've put them around my room, but I have to arrange them better later."  
"I'm so glad you like them!" Ayame said. "I'm afraid Mine thought I was crazy, making clothing for dolls and such, but it was for a worthy cause!"  
"She's only just now realizing you're crazy? How long has she been working with you?" Yuki asked.  
"Oh, she's been with me since the shop opened!" Ayame said, cheerfully ignoring the rest of the sentence.  
"And you haven't driven her crazy yet?" Yuki asked, looking surprised.  
"I don't annoy EVERYONE you know!" Ayame said, frowning.  
"Just most of them." Kyo said. He looked at his watch. "Aw, crap! I'm late!" he said, charging out of the room.  
"Forgive me for this horrible pun, but he ran out of here like a scalded cat. What is he late for?" Ayame asked, looking confused.  
"He started teaching at the dojo last month." Tohru said. "His first class starts at ten, and he has to catch the nine o'clock train to get there on time." She looked at the clock. "I hope he makes it."  
"He'll catch it." Shigure said reassuringly. "I know for a fact that the nine o'clock is always at least five minutes late."  
"Well, that's good to know!" Tohru said, smiling cheerfully. Then she looked dismayed. "Oh no! I forgot to pack his lunch!"  
"Don't worry. I'm sure Kazuma will feed him." Yuki said. "Now, I know you had another reason for coming today, brother, besides bringing Tohru her dolls and annoying me."  
"Oh, thank you for reminding me!" Ayame said. "Tohru, how would you feel about another modeling job?"  
  
"Another one?" She asked, looking startled. "Don't you want me to do yours? The next one is in a little less than two months, right?"  
"You'll still be doing MY shows, this is a separate engagement. A man at your first show is doing a children's catalogue, and he wants you to be in some of the pictures."  
"A children's catalogue?"  
"Yes, you know, children's clothing and toys and things." Ayame said, waving a hand. "You wouldn't be one of the children of course, you would be doing things like holding the toddlers and babies doing the actual modeling. You would probably be a nanny or a mother. You would be paid a small flat fee, and you would get a small bonus for every picture the catalogue uses with you in it."  
"I think I could do that." Tohru said, smiling.  
"Wonderful! I'll call her as soon as I get to the shop." Ayame said. "You might think about turning modeling into a career, Tohru."  
"Oh, I couldn't do that!" Tohru said. "It's not concrete enough! I'd want to do something that I would be sure I could keep doing."  
"Tohru, with your sweet face, you could model until you chose to retire." Shigure said, beaming at her, then winked. "Or until you decided to stay home with the children, whatever comes first." Tohru blushed like a rose.  
"Stop embarrassing her, Shigure." Yuki said. "She can do whatever she wants."  
"I never said she couldn't!" Shigure said indignantly. "I was just saying she would make a wonderful mother, that's all!"  
"No you didn't." Ayame said, shaking his head. He got up from the table. "Well, I must be off. I told Mine we would be opening the shop at noon, and I have some more errands to run! Ta ta!" He said, waving to the room in general. He left through the veranda entrance, humming happily to himself as he went.  
"I' still amazed he's my brother." Yuki said. "Tohru, I have some business I need to take care of at the main house, and I wondered if you might like to come with me?"  
"Sure." Tohru said. "Let me go get my coat." She hurried upstairs.  
"Why do you need to go to the main house?" Shigure asked. "I haven't heard about any major disputes."  
"It's not a dispute. I have to oversee some things about the New Year's celebration."  
"That's not for another five months!" Shigure said. "What could you possibly have to oversee?"  
"Well, there's the sheer amount of food to order, and the invitations to have printed, and the dance outfit to be made." Yuki sighed. "I never realized just how much planning went into the New Year's celebration."  
"Ah, the trials of a young Clan Head." Shigure said teasingly.  
"Shut up Shigure. I'm still looking for a volunteer to teach Hiro the dance." Yuki said warningly. Shigure fell silent.  
Tohru bounced into the room, still tucking her scarf in. "I'm ready!" she said, beaming.  
"Fine." Yuki said. "Shall we go?"  
"Ok." Tohru said. "Shigure, there's leftovers in the fridge for lunch, and I think we'll be back before dinner. If we're not, just order out." She said, tugging on her gloves.  
"You're so kind, Tohru, to worry about my regular meals." Shigure said, tears running down his face.  
"Don't worry about him, Tohru, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Yuki said, smiling at Shigure's indignant huff.  
"I know, but I like to." Tohru said. "Bye Shigure!"  
"Be safe!" He said, going into his office to get some work done. 


	8. Chapter Eight

"So, why do you have to go to the Main House today?" Tohru asked.  
"Just a bit of advanced planning for the New Year." Yuki said.  
" New Year's? Really?" Tohru said, eyes wide. "It's only the end of August. Do you really have to start planning this early?"  
"Yes. We have over six hundred people to send out invitations for; the ones who respond have to be put into the house or hotel rooms, the food, the fireworks, the things for the Zodiac Banquet, it's a lot of work."  
"You can do it!" Tohru said, smiling. "You did a great job as class president!"  
Yuki smiled. "This is a little different, but thank you for your encouragement." He said, taking her hand. "But I was wondering if you might help a bit."  
"Me?" Tohru asked. "Sure! How?"  
"I was thinking you could help with the food ordering. You know more about what can feed how many than I do, and it would really help out knowing the food is taken care of once the Sohma's arrive en masse." Yuki said.  
"I'd be glad to." Tohru said. "How many do you think are coming?"  
"Well, last time I went, four or five hundred." Yuki said calmly. "But I think there'll be more this year."  
Tohru's eyes went white. "Four or five HUNDRED!?" She asked, voice shaking. "I don't know how to feed that many people!"  
"Well, Except for the New Year's Eve dinner, which is mostly finger food, you only have to worry about one meal a day. For breakfast and dinner, they go to their hotels or restaurants. Really, all you have to worry about feeding at a time is maybe fifty to seventy five. And again, that's a light meal. Sandwich makings, maybe soup."  
"That's good to know." Tohru said, still mildly frizzed. "Does any of the family stay at the main house?"  
"Well, the ones that do stay with the Zodiac members at their houses. Maybe a half dozen stay in the Main House, but that's a final resort. And even if they do stay at the main house, they have to get their meals elsewhere. Usually with the Zodiac families."  
"So other than a party meal for over five hundred, all I have to worry about is ordering for MAYBE one hundred?" Tohru said, just to get the facts straight.  
"That's right. And I'm really over dramatizing. The staff of the Main House has been organizing the thing for years. All you have to really do is ok and confirm or overrule what they say."  
"Oh good." Tohru said, sighing with relief.  
* * *  
"Hello Hatori!" Tohru said when they stepped into the Main Compound. "What are you doing here?"  
"Hello Tohru. I came to escort Yuki to the meeting." He said blandly. "That way he won't try and escape." He gave him a pointed look. "Like he did last time."  
Yuki blushed. "I did not!"  
"Yuki, a human being can only go to the bathroom so long." Hatori said.  
Tohru laughed. Yuki cleared his throat. "I asked Tohru to help with the food." He said, pushing her forward. "Can we take her to the kitchens?"  
"Yes. But then you have to go straight to the meeting." Hatori said.  
Yuki sighed. "How many are coming this year?"  
"Around six hundred." Hatori said dismissively. "A fairly small number this year."  
"You think six hundred is a small number?" Tohru asked, frizzing.  
"Yes, last year it was over eight hundred." Hatori said.  
"Wow. I never realized the Sohma clan was so large!" Tohru said, eyes wide.  
"Well, actually, that's not all of us. The Sohma clan is over a thousand strong, we just don't have contact with a few of them, simply because they're too distant. That's why we send out the invitations. You have to show your invitation at the door before you're allowed in, and you have to RSVP."  
"Wow." Tohru said. "This is gonna be.interesting." They finally made it to the kitchen, where masses of people were running back and forth with lists, phone books, and various other items.  
"Hello Master Hatori." One harried cook said, running over. "What can I do for you?"  
"This is Tohru. She's Master Yuki's wife, and she's here to help with the food." Hatori said.  
"Wonderful!" The cook said, wiping his forehead. "We could certainly use it!"  
"Fine." Hatori said. "We'll be back in about an hour. How are things going?"  
"It's a nightmare, sir. I just thank the gods that we always start this soon. If we waited until November or later, we'd be in trouble."  
"Well, Tohru is an excellent hostess, I'm sure she can be of help." Hatori said, pushing a blushing Tohru forward.  
Yuki smiled at her reassuringly. "You'll be fine." He said, kissing her on the forehead. She blushed so hard the cooks observing were surprised she didn't burst into flames. Yuki smiled, pushed her forward, and left her alone with the cooks.  
"Hello Madame Sohma." Said a woman, bowing. "I'm Miss Leblanc, head chef."  
"Hello." Tohru said. "So, what can I do to help?"  
"Well, right now we're trying to order the meats, vegetables, and other supplies we're going to need. We don't start cooking the food until around the middle of December, and we freeze it until we need it. But that's just for the hot food. For lunches we usually have sandwiches, and all that means is a lot of cutting, chopping and slicing."  
"When do you usually serve lunch?" Tohru asked.  
"Usually from eleven to one. We put the leftovers away and use them the next day. Nothing goes to waste." Leblanc said. "For breakfast and dinner, we do as we always have, because none of the family stays in the main house."  
Tohru smiled. "Why on earth did you agree to let me help you? You don't need me, you've got it all figured out!"  
Miss Leblanc winked. "Well, we don't usually let it get out how down pat we have everything. For all the 'extra work' we do we get a nice bonus in our paychecks."  
Tohru laughed. "My lips are sealed." She said.  
"Good." Miss Leblanc said. "Now, how about some apple pie? I made it this morning, and it should still be warm."  
"I'd love some." Tohru said, smiling.  
* * *  
"Tohru?" Yuki called, pushing the kitchen door open. "Are you ready to go?" Tohru stood up quickly, a guilty look on her face. She wiped at her mouth hastily, cleaning away any evidence of pie. "Oh! Yes, I'm ready." She said, smiling.  
Yuki smiled. "Were you able to get some work done?" He asked.  
"Oh." Tohru said, looking over Yuki's shoulder at Miss Leblanc, who winked and put a finger to her lips. "Yes, we got a lot done!" She said, smiling.  
"Well, that's good. Shall we go? The meeting ended quickly, thank goodness." Yuki said, holding out her coat and helping her into it. He escorted her out of the kitchen, closing the door behind them.  
"That is so cute." Said one young cook, smiling dreamily. "He's such a gentleman!"  
"And she's very sweet too." Miss Leblanc said. "They make a good couple."  
"Well, I heard it's not a couple, but a trio!" Said a young man. He winked. "I heard it was Master Yuki, Master Kyo, and that girl."  
"Really?" another woman asked. "I didn't think those two got along at all!"  
"They don't." A second man said.  
"Then how the hell is it a trio?" the first girl asked.  
"All right, that's enough." Miss Leblanc said, frowning. "Talking about the Masters and Miss Tohru that way! Even if it's true, she's a perfectly nice young girl."  
"She'd have to be a saint to put up with Kyo and Yuki!" A voice called out from behind a counter. The whole kitchen broke into laughter.  
"All right you buncha.Come on, we have to get dinner started!" Miss Leblanc said, shooing them off to their various tasks.  
* * *  
"I'm home." Kyo said, kicking his shoes off. He sighed and massaged his sinuses with the pads of his fingers. "God what a day."  
"Hello Kyo!" Tohru said, sticking her head out of the kitchen. "Dinner will be done in a few minutes. Are you hungry?"  
"Starving." Kyo said, smiling at her. He rolled his shoulders and winced as he followed her into the kitchen. "Ow."  
"Are you ok?" Tohru asked, looking concerned. She put the lid on the pot she was currently stirring and went over to him. "Did you hurt yourself?"  
"Nah, I was late this morning, and Master was a little upset. He decided to do a demonstration, with me as the dummy." Kyo said, massaging one shoulder. He winced as he hit a tight spot. "He really put me through the wringer."  
"Do you need ice?" Tohru asked.  
"Uh uh." He said, wincing again. "I just need to do some stretches and get in a hot bathtub." He grimaced as his shoulder spasmed. "Where is everyone?"  
Tohru frowned and moved behind him. "Shigure's in his office, and Yuki went to the base. Hold on, I want to try something." She said, biting her lip.  
Kyo craned his neck around to look over his shoulder. "What're you doin' back there?" He asked curiously.  
"I'm gonna try something mom taught me." Tohru said, smiling happily. "Hold still."  
* * *  
Shigure stuck his head out of his office. There it was again. If he didn't know better, he would think someone was moaning. Loudly too.  
"Oh, oh yeah, right there." Was that Kyo?  
"Wow Kyo, you're really stiff." TOHRU?! Shigure's eyes were the size of saucers. He crept down the hallway, still listening avidly.  
"Mmmmm, Tohru, where did you learn how to do this? Oh, lower.lower.right there!" A satisfied gasp, and another moan had Shigure frozen in the hall. It COULDN'T be what it sounded like.  
"Oops! Is it supposed to do that?" Tohru asked, sounding surprised. "It's coming out so fast!"  
"Yeah, it's ok." Kyo said, sounding breathless. "C'mon, do it again!" She must have complied, because more moans started flowing from the kitchen.  
Shigure couldn't stand it. He had to find out what the HECK was going on. He stepped into the kitchen, whistling cheerfully. "My dear little flower, is dinner.ready." He trailed off at the scene in front of him. Kyo was shirtless, hunched over so his elbows rested on his knees, head dangling. Tohru was behind him, massaging his shoulders. There was a tube of lotion beside them.  
"I'm sorry, Shigure, it still has to simmer another ten minutes." Tohru said, smiling at him. She patted Kyo's shoulders. "Ok, I'm done." She said cheerfully.  
Kyo sighed and stood, stretching his arms above his head, causing Shigure to wince as his spine popped. "Man you're good at massages." He said, popping his neck, too.  
"Thanks!" Tohru said, grinning happily. "Mom knew how to do them, and she taught me! You'd better go take that bath, Kyo, dinner will be ready soon!" She said, shooing him out of the kitchen. He smiled and went, still stretching and popping. Shigure sighed and left the kitchen, not knowing if he were disappointed or relieved. * * *  
Tohru took a deep breath and stepped out on the runway, smiling brightly. She felt a little better about the shows now, since she knew a little about what she was doing. She went quickly down, turned and started back. Like in her first show, she turned before she went backstage and looked for Yuki and Kyo. She spotted them and gave them a wave. They waved back as she went behind the curtain.  
"Hiya chick." Mariko said, throwing an arm around her.  
"Hi Mariko." Tohru said, smiling. "How are you?"  
"Can't complain." She sat down at a table and touched up her makeup. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"I've been good." Tohru said. "I got another modeling job."  
"Really?" Mariko asked. "Doing what?"  
"It's a children's catalogue. I'm kinda like the background." She said.  
"Hey, that's great! Any job is a good job." Mariko said. "Pay good?"  
"I think so." Tohru said. "I get a flat fee for just being there, and I also get a percentage of that fee for every picture used in the catalogue with me in it."  
"Spiffy." Mariko said, standing up when a stagehand gestured her forward. "I'll be back." She went onstage to massive amounts of applause.  
"Tohru!" Ayame said, coming backstage. It was a slightly better reaction than last time. No one fainted.  
"Hi Ayame!" Tohru said.  
"The catalogue shot has been moved up." He said, frowning. "I told her it would be difficult, but it's tomorrow. Can you still do it?"  
Tohru went white eyed. "Um, I think so." She said. "I didn't have anything but chores to do tomorrow anyway."  
"Marvelous!" Ayame said, smiling. "I'll call and tell her it's all right." He frowned again. "But I shall never again suggest a model to her. Moving a shoot up like this without warning!" he tisked. "Very unprofessional."  
"It's ok, I don't mind." Tohru said, smiling.  
"Tohru, you truly are a princess." Ayame said, kissing her on the forehead. She blushed wildly.  
"Boss man, what do you think her two boys outside would say if they knew you were in here hitting on their girl?" Mariko asked, coming backstage.  
"Oh, they'd probably come back here, hit me, and make sure I didn't do it again." Ayame said cheerfully. "Which is exactly why no one is going to tell them!"  
Mariko laughed. "Too late boss." She said gleefully, pointing behind him. Yuki and Kyo were standing there, frowning at Ayame, who currently had his arm around Tohru's shoulders.  
"Two words Snake." Kyo said. "Back. Off."  
Ayame pouted and released Tohru. Kyo and Yuki smiled at her, then tugged her over to the corner, where they started to chat.  
"They're nuts about her." Mariko said.  
"Oh, completely." Ayame said. "She's been good for them." He smiled when they both pulled jewelry boxes out of their pockets. Tohru's eyes went wide when Yuki reached around her back to put a pearl pendant strung on a gold chain around her neck while Kyo put a gold charm bracelet on her wrist.  
"They're good." Mariko said, grinning when Tohru, with tears in her eyes, jumped up and hugged them both, an arm around each of their necks. They threaded their arms around her waist, smiling.  
Ayame smirked. "All right boys, that's enough, my young star doesn't need to be distracted!" He said, bustling over to where the trio stood. "Shoo!" he said, gesturing for the boys to leave the area. "Shoo! Tohru has to get changed for the next set!" He followed them to the door just to make sure they were gone, then turned around, a bright smile on his face. "Well?" he asked, hands on his hips. He glared playfully at Tohru.  
"What?" She asked, looking puzzled.  
"Are you going to show them to me or not?" He asked, bouncing over. He hummed admiringly when she held up her arm for his perusal. He smiled when he saw the little cat, rat, and dog charms. "Lovely." He said, then turned her around and pushed her towards the alcoves. "Now, go and get changed. Keep the jewelry on, it can go with the outfit." She smiled happily and went to change.  
"That's so cute." Mariko said, smiling. "Are they all together, or is it just them and her?"  
"It's just her." Ayame said, smiling. "Before Tohru, Yuki and Kyo couldn't be in the same room without fighting."  
"That's cool. Love soothes the savage beast." Mariko said. She sighed and slapped Ayame on the back, causing him to stumble forward. "C'mon boss, I'll buy you a doughnut at the complimentary snack table."  
Ayame straightened himself, looking at her askance. "You're not like any model I'VE ever met before." He grinned. "You eat baked goods."  
"Yeah, you know, I eat and eat, it's just none of it ever sticks." Mariko said, smirking. "And it's so much fun eating it in front of the others, watching them drool." Ayame laughed and went to get the doughnuts. Ohh! Crème filled! Now, if only Shigure were here.  
* * *  
"Did you give them to her?" Shigure asked, when Yuki and Kyo sat back down in the audience.  
"Yeah." Kyo said. "She loved 'em."  
"She said she had never had any jewelry before." Yuki said. He looked mystified. "I didn't know there were any girls LIKE that."  
"You know that our Tohru's one in a million." Shigure said, smiling happily. "I would suggest earrings, but I doubt you could get her anywhere near a ear piercing gun."  
"I wouldn't even try." Kyo said, shuddering.  
"Now, are you ready to leave, or are we going to stay until the show's over?" Shigure asked.  
"Well, we're going to stay." Yuki said. "We were going to walk Tohru home."  
"Then I guess I'll have to stay." Shigure said, sighing. "No telling what you'd be up to without my firm guidance." Kyo and Yuki snorted. "So, what do you have planned for this afternoon?"  
"Oh, nothing much." Yuki said. "We thought we'd take Tohru on a tour of downtown."  
"Ya know, I know girls like presents, but I've never seen anything like Tohru." Kyo said.  
"You know, Kyo, presents are nice, and everyone enjoys getting them, but they're so much nicer when they're given to you by someone you love." He said, smiling softly. Kyo blushed and hunkered down in his seat, not saying anything. 


	9. Chapter Nine

"Yuki!" Ayame called. He bounded across the stage and swept his little brother up in a crushing hug. He knew Yuki wouldn't hit him in front of so many non-family witnesses, so he enjoyed it while he could. He pulled back from the hug, shuddering when he saw the look of death etched across Yuki's face. Oh yes, he would pay.but not right now. He slung an arm around Yuki's shoulders and led him towards a gaggle of people, all cooing over the last dress she was wearing.  
"I'm sorry everyone, my darling little brother has come to steal his bride away!" Ayame said, beaming around. The crowd tittered at the blush spreading over Tohru's face.  
"Where's Kyo?" She asked, looking around and not seeing the orange haired cat anywhere.  
"He's waiting for us by the doors." Yuki said. "We have a surprise for you."  
"Another one?" Tohru asked, eyes wide. She smiled. "Yuki, you two are gonna spoil me!"  
"I don't think we could, no matter how hard we try." Yuki said, smiling. He let her get her street clothes on and led her to the doors, where Kyo was waiting, a smirk on his face.  
"He got ya, didn't he." He said. Yuki just glared at him as they left the building and walked into the early afternoon sunshine.  
"Where are we going today?" Tohru asked, happily skipping down the street between the two boys.  
"If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Kyo said.  
Tohru sighed. "Ok." She said. She didn't say anything more until they pulled her to a stop in front of a store. Her eyes lit up. "An animal shelter?"  
"Yep." Kyo said, grinning. "We thought you might like someone besides Shigure to keep you company during the day."  
She squealed and hugged them both, then dashed into the shelter. Kyo and Yuki followed her. They found her cuddling a little white kitten, which was purring like a motorboat. "Look!" she said, holding the little blue- eyed kitten up so the boys could see it. "Isn't she cute?"  
Yuki stretched out a finger and stroked the fluffy little head. "It's very sweet." He said.  
"Little Persian, isn't it?" Kyo asked, holding out his fingers for the kitten to sniff. When it had, it started purring louder. "Cute." He said, gruffly.  
"Would you like to keep looking, or have you chosen already?" Yuki asked, gesturing to the kitten.  
Tohru gave the kitten one last snuggle before she put her back in her little play pen. "No, I think I should keep looking." She said, shooting one last wistful glance at the kitten. "It wouldn't be fair not to look at the others."  
She went around the entire shelter, skipping the reptile area. She just couldn't get her mind around the idea of a lizard or snake, no matter how nice Ayame was. She saw many animals she liked, but none that drew her like the kitten had. She finally made her way to the dog area. She looked over the narrow runs, her eyes homing in on one at the end, where a small dog lay, head on it's paws. It had a long, thick coat, and was a little bigger than a Chihuahua. When it saw Tohru looking, it raised its head, its tail giving a slow, hesitant wag.  
"Oh! He's so cute!" Tohru said, going over to his run. "Hello there!" She said, putting her fingers through the wire. The dog sniffed her hand, then gave the fingers a little lick.  
"He's very nice." Yuki said, kneeling down beside her and sticking his fingers through the cage too. The dog sniffed and licked at both their fingers, tail going a little faster. They jumped when they heard a voice behind them.  
"That's the first time he's reacted to anyone." A woman said, leaning against a doorway, a smile on her face. "He's been here about a month."  
"What breed is he?" Yuki asked, standing up.  
"He's a Chihuahua, Pomeranian mix." The woman said. "He was brought here by a woman. She said her kid got tired of him. He's been a little depressed ever since."  
Tohru looked sad. "How old is he?"  
"He's about a year. Not completely filled out yet, he's still a puppy, but that's about as big as he's gonna get." The woman said. "Would you like to see him?"  
"Oh yes!" Tohru said, beaming. "Can we take him outside? I have another friend, but he doesn't like a lot of dogs at once, so he didn't come in here."  
"Not a problem. Take him for a little stroll, see how you like him." The woman said. "We have a dog run in the back, so prospective owners can play with the animals a bit, just so they can get to know each other." She opened the cage and slipped a leash on the dog's neck. He stepped out happily, trotting briskly down the isle. They went and got Kyo, who was in the lobby, and went out to the dog run. When they got outside, they turned him loose and watched him tear around the yard, getting rid of some energy. He finally picked up a ball and brought it to the three who were watching. He wagged his tail, bouncing on his toes. Tohru grinned and threw the ball, sending the dog racing after it. He brought it back, but this time laid it at Kyo's feet. He looked surprised for a moment, then threw the ball for the little dog, who brought it back to him once more.  
"He's pretty cool, for a dog." He said, tossing the ball again.  
"I like him!" Tohru said, smiling. "How about you, Yuki?"  
"He's just fine." Yuki said, kneeling down to pick up the ball the dog had just brought back. "Shall I tell the woman we'll take him?"  
"Yes!" Tohru said, smiling.  
"What about the kitten?" Kyo asked. "You liked her, too."  
Tohru's bright smile dimmed. "Yes, but we can't get both, and I'm sure she could find a good home, she's so sweet, and he's been here so long!" She nodded firmly. "Besides, I couldn't get both, that would be greedy! And we don't know if Shigure even WANTS two animals!" She sat on the ground and held out her arms. Instantly the puppy was in her lap, licking excitedly at her face and neck, causing her to laugh. Yuki and Kyo nodded to each other and Kyo watched as Yuki slipped inside, to talk to the woman in charge. He came back outside twenty minutes later, the woman in tow.  
"Congratulations!" She said, smiling. "This little guy needed someone special, and I'm glad it's you."  
"Thank you!" Tohru said, standing, the dog in her arms. He was panting happily, his eyes shining.  
"If you'll just sign here, you can go in and choose a leash and collar, free of charge, and you can be on your way." She said, handing Tohru a clipboard. She handed the puppy to Kyo and signed the paper, while the puppy licked at Kyo's chin excitedly.  
"Thank you so much!" Tohru said, cuddling the hyper little animal close to her chest.  
"No, thank you!" The woman said. "If you'll come with me, you can pick out your collar and leash." They went into the office, where she picked a nice blue leash and collar, putting both around the puppy's neck. He shook himself lightly; seeming to know the collar was there for good, this time. He trotted happily out of the building, and down the street into his new life.  
They were half way down the road when Tohru noticed the little bundle of white fur on Yuki's shoulder. "Yuki!" She said, staring at the little bundle. "You have the kitten on your shoulder!"  
"So I do." He said.  
"Why?" She asked, reaching out a finger to stroke the little head. It purred.  
"Because you deserve a little spoiling." Kyo said, a tender look in his eye.  
Tohru blushed. "Thank you." She said, stroking the kitten once more. She couldn't hug Yuki without dislodging the kitten, so she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, causing him to blush almost painfully red. She did the same to Kyo, getting the same reaction. "Thank you both." She said, beaming at them, tears shimmering in her eyes.  
"You're welcome." Yuki said, smiling gently at her. They continued home, the little dog leading the way, while the new kitten purred contentedly on Yuki's shoulder.  
* * *  
"TOHRU!" Kyo shouted. "Come get your dog!" He was scowling at the panting, happy, soaking wet little mutt in one hand; the other hand was occupied with holding his towel up.  
"Kyo, what are you doing?" Shigure asked, coming upstairs.  
"This damn dog keeps following me!" Kyo growled. "It just jumped in the tub for cryin' out loud!"  
"He just likes you, Kyo!" Shigure said, taking the pup and putting it on the floor. Gizmo shook himself, liberally sprinkling both men, and sat at Kyo's feet, panting up at him adoringly. "See?" Shigure said, grinning.  
"I like him too, but I don't wanna take a bath with him!" Kyo said, turning to go back to the bathroom. "That's gross! Take him downstairs and KEEP him there 'til I'm done!" he said, slamming the door behind him.  
Shigure sighed and picked Gizmo back up. "C'mon, Giz, let's get you downstairs before Kyo decides it would be a good idea to make you a bath mat." He carried the pup to the kitchen and put him down by his bowl, which he filled with kibble to keep him busy for a while.  
Tohru looked up from the dishes. "Did he jump in Kyo's bath again?" She asked ruefully.  
"Yes." Shigure sighed. "That puppy loves him. I can't figure out why."  
"And the kitten loves Yuki. He can't do anything without her on his shoulder when he's home." She said, smiling.  
"A cat loving a rat, and a dog loving a cat." Shigure said, smirking. "It smacks of the ironic." The pup finished its kibble and burped, causing Shigure and Tohru to laugh. He licked his chops and yawned, stretching out on his full stomach for a nap.  
"He's certainly settled in well." Shigure said. "I thought he would cry his first night here, but not a whimper to be heard."  
Tohru giggled. "That's because he's been sleeping in Kyo's bed, not his basket." She whispered.  
Shigure looked shocked. "What?" He asked incredulously. He fell silent when Kyo came in, still toweling his hair.  
"What?" He asked, going to the fridge for the milk.  
"Nothing." Shigure said, blinking innocently. "Nothing at all."  
"Whatever." Kyo said, taking a long drink of the milk. "And he sleeps on the floor, not my bed." He said, walking out of the room still carrying the carton. The puppy woke up and gamboled after him.  
"He's a lot brighter than I give him credit for." Shigure said wryly.  
Yuki came into the kitchen next, with the kitten on his shoulder, as per usual. They still hadn't found a name that suited her, so for now, when they wanted her, they just called her kitty. "Tohru, my brother called. He said he needed to talk to you. He's on his way over." He said.  
"Oh, I hope nothing's wrong with the last show!" Tohru said, biting her lip. "He's been looking forward to it for so long!"  
"Maybe it's about that catalogue shoot you did." Shigure said, frowning thoughtfully. "How did that go, by the way?"  
"It went well." Tohru said. "The kids were all really cute, and it was easy work."  
"Don't worry, it's probably nothing." Shigure said dismissively. "When's the last show?"  
  
"It's on the seventh of December." Tohru said. "He's come out with a whole new line just for Christmas."  
"Less than a month." Shigure said. "He's going to be a basket case by the time it's over."  
"You mean he's not now?" Yuki asked, deadpan.  
"Not completely." Shigure said, smiling.  
"Hello!" they heard Ayame call from the foyer. "Don't tell me you've all run off again!" A startled shout sounded. "Shigure, I've been attacked!" He wailed, coming into the kitchen carrying a large book. Gizmo had his teeth clamped firmly in the hem of his robe and was trying his best to tug him to the floor.  
"I see you've met Gizmo. He's Tohru's new dog." He picked up Gizmo and put him in his lap, then pointed at Yuki's shoulder. "And that's her new kitten." He paused. "I think I've just thought of a name for her. Aya."  
Ayame started to sparkle. "You're naming your kitten after me?" he asked.  
"Yeah, she's just as primpy as you are, and she's nuts about Yuki." Kyo said, grinning.  
"Proof that she is a VERY intelligent cat!" Ayame said, his nose in the air. He sighed and put his book down on the table in front of Tohru. "Look what I have for you, Tohru! It's your catalogue, fresh off the press!"  
"Oh!" Tohru said, flipping through the pages and glancing at each picture. "Look guys!" She said, holding the book out. "I'm in here!"  
  
"Of course you are!" Ayame said, smiling. "You don't think you sat in a hot, sweaty studio for hours for nothing, did you?"  
"Well, no, but it seems so much more real now! Look, here's the baby that laughed at me!" Tohru said, showing them a picture of a smiling six month old that was sitting on her lap.  
"Adorable." Shigure said, smiling happily.  
"And look at this one! I got to feed him, and lets just say he didn't like strained peas."  
  
"I don't blame him, it sounds disgusting." Kyo said, grimacing.  
"As I recall, Kyo, you rather liked strained peas." Shigure said, smirking. "And Yuki liked.oh, what was it.oh yes! Beets."  
"It left a big mess in the diaper though." Ayame said. "Thank GOODNESS we had a nanny, or I might have had to change a few!" he shuddered.  
"I never thought about it before, but you must have known Yuki and Kyo when they were babies." Tohru said. "They must have been so cute!"  
"Oh, they were!" Ayame said. He turned to Shigure. "Do you still have that scrapbook I gave you?"  
"The baby Zodiac!" Shigure said, his eyes lighting up. "Of course I do. I'll go get it." He winked at Tohru. "You're going to love this!" He said, going into his office.  
Yuki and Kyo were pale. "We're not gonna like this, are we?" Kyo asked Yuki.  
"Not a bit." Yuki replied frankly. They both blanched when Shigure came out of the office carrying a dismayingly thick scrapbook.  
"Here it is!" he said cheerfully. "I wasn't sure if I still had it or not." He sat down beside Tohru and opened the scrapbook. Right smack in the center of the first page was a picture of himself, Ayame, and Hatori as infants. Ayame had absolutely no hair whatsoever, while Shigure and Hatori each had a light dusting. Kyo laughed while Yuki looked at his brother in amusement.  
Ayame sighed. "Why do you think I grew it out so long?" He asked, frowning. "I look HORRIBLE bald!"  
"It started growing in eventually!" Shigure said, grinning. "It just took one or two.years."  
"Oh hush." Ayame said, turning the page. An adorable little cherub in a white lace christening gown stared back at them through startled brown eyes. The caption read, 'Ritsu, age 4 months.'  
"Oh, he was so cute!" Tohru said, eyes shining.  
"If you think that's cute, look at this." Ayame said, turning the page. A baby Hatsuharu stared up at them, a big smile on his face. His hair was sticking in every direction, and it looked untamable by any comb. "They never could get his hair to lie flat." Ayame sighed.  
"Aww!" Tohru said, turning the page again. "It's you Kyo!"  
Kyo looked over and groaned, slapping a hand over his eyes. "I thought I burned all the copies of that!" he said, glaring at Shigure.  
"You did. Except this one." Shigure said, tapping the photo cheerfully. It was a picture of Kyo, all right. A Kyo at one year old, or so the caption said. He was running full tilt down a hallway, waving a piece of white cloth. At closer inspection, it was a diaper. Of course, the fact he was stark naked might have been another clue.  
Tohru burst out laughing. "Oh, Kyo!" She said, leaning against him, "What in the world were you doing?"  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Kyo growled. He was blushing so badly his face matched his hair. "I was a baby for cryin' out loud!"  
"You certainly did when the nurses caught you and made you get dressed again." Shigure recalled. "We could hear you yelling all the way down the compound."  
"Shut up!" Kyo growled, violently turning the page. Only to stare pop eyed at the next picture, then burst out laughing. "Oh yeah. That's a picture that needs to be blown up to poster size." He sniggered.  
"Shut up!" Yuki said, glaring, before burying his face in his hands, terminally embarrassed. It was a picture of Yuki, at the age of fourteen months. He was sitting in a garden.or the remains of one. He had pulled every flower from the bed and put them in a pile at his side, except for one, which he was offering to the person taking the picture. He was smiling so broadly all five of his teeth were showing. A large ring of dirt around his mouth showed he had been eating some of it.  
"Yuki! You ate dirt?" Tohru asked, giggling. He just thumped his head against the table, and refused to answer.  
"The dirt, a few worms, and a couple of the flowers." Ayame said. "We found a few flowers with bites out of them, and we actually SAW him eating the worms. It sent mother into fits."  
"Yum." Kyo said, smirking. Yuki glared at him.  
"They're both really cute!" Tohru said, smiling at them.  
"Wait until you see Hiro's first picture." Shigure said, flipping the pages until he came to Hiro. He was wearing a miniature suspender outfit, and he looked highly pissed. "Yes, even at that age he had the attitude from hell." Shigure said ruefully.  
"What about Kisa?" Tohru asked, flipping through the book. She stopped at a picture of Momiji. "Oh, that is so CUTE!" she said, pointing to the baby. He was two, and he was holding a large yellow rabbit around the neck, hugging it tightly. A broad grin was on his face.  
"Yes, he was always a very happy baby." Ayame said. "But there's a better one in here of Yuki somewhere, I know it." He said, flipping through the book rapidly. Tohru barely caught a glimpse of what looked like Shigure with bows in his hair, Hiro in a lamb costume, and Haru on a trike. "Here it is!" Ayame said, stopping at a certain page. "Isn't he adorable?" He asked, pushing the photo album back over to Tohru, who cooed, causing Yuki to blush once more. Yuki was sound asleep in this picture, a peaceful expression on his chubby face. His hair draped over one sleep-flushed cheek. A pink and blue blanket was draped over him, and he was sucking a thumb. The other was clutched around the neck of a teddy bear.  
"That's one of my favorites." Shigure said, smirking. Yuki glared at him, then flipped through the book again until he came to one that made him smirk. "Here's my favorite." He said, turning the book around so the two men could see. They blanched.  
"I thought you took that one out!" Ayame hissed at Shigure.  
"I forgot!" Shigure whimpered. It really wasn't that bad, except they were both wearing their mother's best nightgowns. And he was wearing makeup, courtesy of Ayame, who was still holding the lipstick tube.  
"What the hell?" Kyo asked, amused. "Why did you let him do that to you?"  
"I lost a bet." Shigure said, blushing. "I said he couldn't turn a summersault on the balance beam. He did."  
"What did he have to do if he lost?" Yuki asked.  
"He had to cut his hair." Shigure said evilly.  
"So you see, I just HAD to win!" Ayame said. "Well, that's enough of the pictures." He said, closing the book. "I've got to go. I hate to keep running off, but an important fashion designer's work is never done!"  
"Wait!" Yuki said suddenly. "I just remembered. I have another picture to add to that album." He went upstairs, smirking to himself.  
Ayame looked puzzled for a minute, then horrified. "Yuki don't you dare!" he said, dashing after his brother. A short battle sounded through the house, then Yuki came downstairs, a picture in his hand. Ayame came down seconds after, a new bandage on his head.  
"Here you are, Shigure." Yuki said, dodging his brother's desperate snatches easily. "I hope you like it. I took it myself."  
"What on earth could be so bad about a picture, Aya?" Shigure asked, taking the picture from Yuki over Ayame's wails and protests. Shigure glanced at the picture, frowned, and took a closer look. His eyes went wide, and he started to laugh so hard tears ran down his face. He handed the picture to Kyo, who laughed as well.  
"What the hell is that on your nose?" Kyo asked, grinning. "Is that a zit?"  
"NO it is NOT!" Ayame snapped.  
"A wart?" Kyo asked, pretending to think about it very hard. "I know! It's a boil!"  
"It's a piece of carrot!" Ayame said, snatching the picture away from Kyo and ripping it in half. "That's enough of THAT." He said smugly.  
"I've got the negatives." Yuki said calmly, smiling at his brother evilly.  
Ayame sighed and deflated. "How could you be so cruel to your big brother?" He whined.  
"Because my big brother persists in driving me insane." Yuki said. "If my big brother acted like someone I could actually interact with, I MIGHT consider giving him the negatives. Maybe."  
"You're blackmailing me?" Ayame said incredulously. "I can't believe you're blackmailing me!"  
"I learned from the best." Yuki said, smirking.  
Ayame's mouth fell open for a second, then he started smiling. "I knew I could teach you something eventually." He said, shaking his head. "I've got to go. We'll talk about this later Yuki. And don't worry. I don't stay blackmailed for long without getting revenge." He smirked. "Bye everyone!" he said, heading down the path from the veranda.  
"Yuki, I think you've thrown down the gauntlet." Shigure said. "I'm just glad it's not me."  
"Why's that?" Yuki asked.  
"Because Ayame tends to get revenge in the most creative ways." Shigure said, shuddering. "I think I still bear the scars."  
"It couldn't have been that bad." Kyo scoffed.  
"He somehow altered all my yukata so they hung open in the back and stole every pair of underwear I had. And he waited to do it until he KNEW Mii was coming over. I couldn't do ANYTHING. I had to give her the manuscript without ANY baiting whatsoever." Tears flowed down his face. "I never played a joke on him again."  
"What did you do to him?" Kyo asked.  
"Nothing! I just put pink dye in his hair brush!" Shigure said.  
"You deserved it." Yuki said dismissively.  
"Hey!" Shigure said indignantly. 


	10. Chapter Ten

"Kyo, I need to speak with you." Yuki said, coming into Kyo's room and closing the door behind him. It was late; Tohru and Shigure had already gone to bed, leaving the two boys free to talk.  
Kyo looked up from his book. Gizmo lay in a basket at the foot of his bed. "What?" Kyo asked, closing his book.  
"We only have one more week to break the curse." Yuki said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  
"You're still worryin' about breaking it?" Kyo asked, surprised. He frowned. "I don't want to." He said.  
Yuki sighed. "Truthfully, neither do I." He frowned. "I still don't think she should have been dragged into this unwillingly."  
"I've been thinkin' about that too." Kyo said, smirking. "What if we made it her choice?"  
"It's already been done, stupid cat, how could it be her choice now?" Yuki asked.  
"Easy. We ask her to marry us, you damn rat!" Kyo said, growling.  
Yuki froze. "Ask her to what?" He asked incredulously.  
"Marry us. Like in a ceremony, not a curse." Kyo said.  
"I never even thought about it." Yuki said, sliding down to sit on the floor. "Do you think she would?"  
"I don't know. But if we don't try, we'll NEVER know." Kyo said.  
"Wouldn't not knowing be better than rejection?" Yuki asked, looking pained.  
"I'd rather know for sure then spend my life with someone who didn't want me." Kyo said, his eyes shadowed by his hair.  
Yuki sighed. "So would I." He said quietly. "When could we do it?"  
"I think we should time it for the New Year's banquet." Kyo said.  
"Why then?" Yuki asked curiously.  
"'Cause it'll give us time to have her ring made." Kyo said. "Look." he held out a sheet of paper. An elaborate ring was in the center of the paper, surrounded by several scribbled out previous attempts. It was a simple band, with a medium sized oval stone, flanked by four smaller, round stones. "I thought we could make the big one a diamond, and two of each of the smaller stones garnets and amethysts." He said, pointing to the stones. "Only alternating. A garnet on top of an amethyst one one side, amethyst on top of garnet on the other."  
"And you want to propose in front of he rest of the Zodiac?" Yuki asked.  
"Nah, I thought we'd do it before the banquet, and announce it during." Kyo said. "If she accepts."  
"That's the big question, isn't it?" Yuki sighed. "Will she accept?"  
"I think so." Kyo said, frowning. "But we gotta find someone to make the ring."  
"We can have Skoushi Sohma make it. And we can take the stones out of the Sohma Treasury." Yuki said.  
"Are we allowed?" Kyo asked.  
"Well, I'm acting clan head, until Mitsue delivers." Yuki said, shrugging.  
"Good." Kyo said. He sighed. "Now all we gotta do is plan the perfect proposal."  
"And hope she says yes." Yuki said, sighing too.  
* * *  
"Yuki! Kyo! Get down here! We're going to be late!" Shigure yelled. He and Tohru had been ready for an hour, but for some reason, Yuki and Kyo were taking special care in their grooming, and were therefore holding them all up.  
"Shut up!" Kyo snapped. "I can't find my jacket!"  
"It's in your closet, behind the uniforms!" Tohru called. "I took it to the cleaners!"  
"Thanks!" Kyo said, running back up the stairs and almost colliding with Yuki. Amazingly, it didn't lead to a fight. Instead, they exchanged strange looks, and went their separate ways. Tohru and Shigure were stunned, and a little traumatized. Those two had NEVER passed up an opportunity to fight! They must be sick.  
"I just thought of something." Shigure said, looking at Tohru in surprise. "Where are Aya and Gizmo going to be?"  
"Uo and Hana have them." Tohru said. "It's only for three days, and I gave them plenty of food." She smiled when Kyo came sliding to a halt beside her, breathing heavily. "Where's Yuki?"  
"He's still trying to tie his tie." Kyo said, smirking. "After doing it every day for four years, you'd think he'd know how to do it."  
"Shut up!" Yuki said, coming downstairs. He was still fussing with his tie. Tohru laughed and tied it for him.  
Shortly after, they were ready, and the four set off down the darkened street for Sohma House. "Yuki, Kyo, I've never seen you so anxious about a Banquet before." Shigure said.  
"Well, it's Kyo's first one, of course he's going to be excited!" Tohru said smiling.  
"I had forgotten about that." Shigure said. "It's going to be the first banquet in twenty years without Akito."  
"And that's bound to make it better than any I've been to." Yuki said darkly.  
"Now Yuki, we shouldn't speak ill of the dead." Shigure said, shaking his finger at his cousin.  
"Even if it's all you can say about him?" Yuki shot back.  
Shigure sighed and refused to comment. Soon, they came to the main compound, where the doors were flung open to welcome family members that were unheard from until this reunion. As the four walked through the compound, greetings flew. Shigure was waving to people right and left, while even Kyo and Yuki managed a greeting or two. A handsome young man and a young woman were standing by the front door of the Main House. The young woman was heavily pregnant.  
"That's Mitsue Sohma and her husband." Yuki whispered to Tohru. "She's probably carrying the next clan head."  
"Is there any way to tell for sure?" Tohru asked.  
"No, but considering the timing, there's no one else it could be." Yuki said.  
"Does she know about the curse?" Tohru asked, keeping her voice low so the young couple at the door couldn't hear.  
"She knows her child is going to be the next clan head." Yuki said, sighing. "And she and her husband are honored, but she doesn't know about the curse. She thinks it was luck of the birth." Kyo snorted and muttered something about luck.  
"But isn't it cruel to keep such a thing from her?" Tohru asked, frowning. "She's the mother, shouldn't she know?"  
"In the cases where the mother has no knowledge of the curse, we do not tell them. Think about it Tohru. You've just given birth to your child. You can hold it, cuddle it close, know its your child. But you also know that child is going to die before its twenty fifth birthday." Yuki's eyes darkened. "In some cases, when the mother does know of the curse, she asks the Dragon to wipe their memories of ever being pregnant, or bearing the child."  
"Kyo frowned. "The women who bear the cat do it too. If they bear a normal zodiac, then the kids have a chance of being accepted in the family. The cat hasn't got a prayer."  
"I couldn't do that." Tohru said, a tear running down her face. "Just forget about my baby like that."  
"Yuki smiled and rubbed the tear away with his thumb. "And you'll never have to." He said, cradling her cheek in his palm. "I promise."  
Kyo sighed and grabbed her hand. "Me too." He said shortly.  
Tohru sniffed loudly and smiled at both of them. She looked at them both, then over to where Shigure was waiting for them up the path. "We should go. Shigure looks impatient." Indeed, Shigure was dancing from foot to foot, either impatient.or he had to go to the bathroom.  
"I think he has to go to the bathroom." Kyo said dryly.  
"Come on you three! The Banquet is going to start soon!" Shigure whined, still dancing. When they had caught up to him, he started up the path again. "It lasts all night, so if you have to go to the bathroom, you'd better do it now!" He said, turning to look over his shoulder, causing Kyo to smirk.  
"Told ya." He whispered to Tohru, causing her to giggle.  
"Hello Mitsue!" Shigure said, taking the woman's hand. "How are you?"  
"I'm doing well, Shigure." She said, patting her stomach. "I still have a little while to go."  
"How far along are you?" Yuki asked casually.  
"Oh, I'm about a week off seven months." Mitsue said cheerfully. "But I hear those last two months just CRAWL."  
Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure exchanged looks. "Yes." Shigure said, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "I'm sure it will go quickly." He bowed. "We should get to the banquet."  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry to keep you." Mitsue said, bowing as well. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
"Yes, see you tomorrow." Yuki said, going past the smiling woman and pulling Tohru with him. Kyo nodded at the couple and followed.  
"She'll be giving birth sometime after this week." Yuki said. "Cursed children are always premature."  
"Will she be ok?" Tohru asked, worriedly.  
"She'll be fine." Yuki said. "And the child will live, but it will most definitely be sickly." He frowned. "Like all Clan Heads are."  
"It's the way the curse works." Shigure said, smiling sadly.  
"I think it's a shame!" Tohru said.  
"And we fully agree." Yuki said, throwing the doors to the banquet hall open.  
Tohru's mouth fell open in surprise. "It's beautiful." Tohru said, dazzled. It was done in an underwater theme. The drapes, tablecloth and cushions were blue. Dolphins, sea horses, water dragons, fish, merfolk and various other sea creatures painted on the screens that lined the walls. Candles floated in large, ornate bowls of water at various intervals on the long table. A few pots of water lilies were here and there, putting their scent throughout the room. Blue and green silk tassels hung from the chandelier.  
Yuki smiled. "Thank you. We worked hard on it." He said, leading her to the long table. As acting clan head, he sat at the head of the table, while he placed Tohru to his left. Kyo sat right next to her. "Here's your seat." He said, pointing to her assigned place. "Now, perhaps you would like to come see the gardens?" He asked. "They're opened only to the Zodiac members on New Year's, so we should have some privacy."  
"Sure!" Tohru said, smiling at him. "Kyo, are you coming too?"  
"Yeah." He said patting his pocket, reassuring himself the ring was still there. "I guess."  
Tohru smiled and picked up his hand, then grabbed Yuki's as well. "Come on!" She said. "We'd better hurry, or we'll miss the Banquet." She said cheerfully.  
Yuki smiled and led her to the gardens. Lanterns were lit at intervals, making the path easy to see. They strolled in the gardens, pointing various flowers out to each other. They finally came to a large marble fountain and sat, watching the falling water for a while, before Yuki and Kyo exchanged glances and stood.  
"Tohru, can we speak with you a moment?" Yuki asked, clearing his throat.  
"Ok." She said, standing as well. Kyo pressed her back to her seat at the edge of the fountain. "Wait. Let us talk for a minute." He said, running his hand through his hair.  
"Tohru, over the past few years, you've become very precious to us." Yuki said, kneeling down next to her and clasping her right hand while Kyo kneeled down and grabbed her left. "And I have to say, no matter if we do have to share you, you're the greatest thing that ever happened to us."  
"We're more sorry than we can say that you were pulled into the family the way you were, without your consent." Kyo said, completely serious. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and held it up so Yuki could open the lid.  
"But we hope you'll let us make it official." Yuki said. "Will you be ours, Tohru?"  
"Will you marry us?" Kyo finished. "For real this time?"  
Tohru couldn't speak. She just sat there, staring at them with blank eyes, then tears slowly welled up and started flowing down her cheeks. She pulled her shaky hands from their weak grasp and wiped the tears from her face, then rested her hands on their faces, smiling at them. "Of course." She said, voice shaking. "I wouldn't have it any other way." The boys smiled and slipped the beautiful ring on her hand, then pulled her to her feet.  
"May we kiss you, Tohru?" Yuki asked, eyes shining. Tohru nodded shyly, a blush spreading over her cheekbones. Yuki leaned in first, brushing her lips lightly with his, then deepened it, cradling her face in his hands. Their eyes drifted closed, and the kiss lengthened, but remained innocent.  
"Alright, rat. It's my turn." Kyo said gruffly, pulling Tohru away from Yuki. She took a gasping breath and smiled at Kyo shyly. He leaned in and fastened his lips to hers, molding them to his. He was slightly braver than Yuki and opened his lips, running his tongue over her bottom lip, causing her to gasp into the kiss. He took the opportunity to dip into her mouth, tasting her for the first time, pulling a moan from both of them.  
They kissed a little while longer, then Yuki cleared his throat. "We should get back to the Banquet. It's going to start any minute." He said quietly. He was strangely not jealous of Kyo, despite the fact he had been the first to taste her. Perhaps because he knew he would have a lifetime to experience it for himself. He gave them a moment to compose themselves, then pulled Tohru into his embrace, wrapping an arm around her waist. Kyo sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, then they headed back to the banquet hall.  
* * *  
"Well well well." Shigure said, looking out the window towards the gardens. "Look what we have here." He said, pulling Ayame over to the window too.  
"They certainly look cozy." Ayame said, smirking. "Something's changed between them."  
"Oh yes." Shigure said. "But the question is, what?" His mouth fell open. He turned Ayame's head towards the window. Ayame was curious, then when Kyo and Yuki kissed Tohru lightly, then continued into the room, he was seconds from collapsing. Ayame and Shigure ran from the window, pretending they hadn't seen what they had just seen.  
"It's about time!" Hiro said, frowning. "We were waiting for you!"  
"Be quiet Hiro!" Hatori said. "You just got here yourself."  
"Nice costume by the way." Kyo said, smirking.  
"Shut up!" Hiro snapped. "It's your turn next year, cat." He said, grinning evilly.  
"Yeah, but it's yours this year." Kyo said.  
"This is true. And I think we should begin." Yuki said, leading Tohru to her seat and helping her into it. He sat down as well, signaling the rest of the Zodiac to sit, save Hiro. Yuki rang a bell, and a trio of musicians came through the door, bowed to the assembled Zodiac, then started to play. Hiro sighed and began to dance in time to the music. It was actually very graceful, and Tohru was entranced until Hiro finally whirled to a stop when the music ended.  
The members of the Zodiac clapped, then clapped again for the musicians as they left. Hiro sighed and sat at his place at the table, still in his robes. Technically, he was guest of honor, since it was the year of the Ram.  
"Now, before we begin the meal and entertainment, I have something I wish to announce." Yuki said. He stood and pulled a blushing Tohru to her feet. Kyo stood as well. Yuki smiled at the family. "I would like to announce that Kyo and I have asked Tohru to be our wife, and she has accepted." He said, holding her hand up so the table could see the ring.  
Instantly everyone was on their feet and heading towards the trio, Ayame leading the charge. He pulled the three into a hug, beaming. "I knew something was different!" he crowed. "But even I never expected this!" He pouted when Kagura and Kisa pulled Tohru out of his grasp so they could coo over the ring. Kyo and Yuki received slaps on the back from all the men, save Ritsu, who felt it was safer to join the girls.  
Momiji ran over and swung Tohru into a hug, laughing happily. "Now you can be a member of the family for real!" He said.  
"Congratulations." Hatori said. "But shouldn't we start? I'm sure the musicians are wondering why they haven't been called in yet." He said.  
"Oh Hari, you're so dull!" Ayame said. "We have an engagement to celebrate! The silly music can wait!"  
"No, Hatori's right." Yuki said. "We should start. We haven't even thought about what's going to happen." He smiled self depreciatingly. "We were too worried if she'd say yes or not."  
The group laughed and returned to their seats, waiting for the night's entertainment and feasting to begin. Never had they felt they had more reason to celebrate a New Year.  
* * *  
"I'm so sleepy!" Tohru said that morning. It was about five o'clock, and the sun had just risen on the first day of the New Year. They had been up all night, listening to the musicians until the fireworks started. Then the musicians called it a night about one. The rest of the night was dedicated to talking about the wedding, how the Zodiac members who were still in school were doing, and various other matters. "What happens now?" Tohru asked.  
"Well, now we go to sleep." Yuki said, yawning. "The whole family stays up until dawn, so it's pretty quiet around here until about noon." He looked at Kyo. "Should we stay at your place or mine?"  
"I think yours. The Cat house isn't finished being renovated yet." Kyo said.  
Yuki nodded and led them to a small house on the edge of the compound, where he unlocked the door. "It should be clean, the housekeepers come in once a week." He said, stepping inside. Tohru gasped at the sheer opulence of the small house. Silk draperies lined the walls, and expensive furniture was scattered throughout. "The bedrooms are up here." Yuki said, heading upstairs. He opened a door. "This is the bathroom." He went across the hall. "And this is my room." He said, opening that door as well. A large, western style bed completely dominated the room.  
"Damn, do you like a big bed or what?" Kyo asked, amazed.  
Yuki sighed. "That was the previous rat's bed. She seemed to like a lot of space."  
"I can tell." Kyo said. "Where's our rooms?"  
Yuki blushed. "I'm afraid this is the only bedroom."  
"Say what?" Kyo asked, frowning.  
"The former owner converted the other two bedrooms into an office and a studio." Yuki sighed.  
"Then where are we supposed to sleep?!" Kyo yelled.  
"You're not going to like this." Yuki said, frowning.  
Kyo looked from the bed to Yuki and back again. "Oh hell no." He said, crossing his arms. "There's no way I'm sleeping with YOU!"  
"Unless you want to sleep outside, it's the only alternative!" Yuki snapped. "Besides, I thought Tohru could sleep between us."  
"What?" Tohru said, her eyes going white. "But that wouldn't be proper!"  
"Tohru, I don't know about you, but I'm tired." Yuki said. "I think I can trust you with my virtue?" Tohru blushed and Yuki smiled. "I thought so."  
Kyo growled. "Fine!" He said, stalking into the bedroom. "But I get the window side!"  
"Fine with me." Yuki said, he let Kyo climb in first, then Tohru crawled in, blushing heavily and was very careful not to touch Kyo. Yuki was last, and he sighed with relief when he pulled the covers over himself. "Goodnight." He said, lying back on the pillow and closing his eyes. He was asleep in seconds. Tohru fell asleep next. Kyo was last, and he lay there tensely for a while, before he finally relaxed and dozed off as well. Silence reigned in the sleeping house.  
* * *  
Tohru woke up feeling incredibly warm. Not only was the sun shining on her form, warming the blankets deliciously, but the two bodies on either side of her were throwing off heat like a furnace. Her eyes popped open. Two bodies beside her? Oh yeah. She blushed. She was in bed with Kyo and Yuki. She looked straight ahead, and saw Yuki's peaceful face. He was sleeping silently, his breath puffing across her cheek with the evenness of deep sleep. He had an arm under her head, providing her with a pillow, and one of her arms was wrapped around his torso. Kyo was pressed against her back, or so she thought, she just couldn't see him. But she could feel him breathing, seeing as how his face was buried in her hair. His arms were wrapped around her waist. Tohru didn't know what to do. She was extremely comfortable, and she was sure that if she moved, she would wake them both, but she REALLY had to go to the bathroom!  
In the end, nature won out, and she wiggled her way out of the bed and down the hall, desperately trying to make it in time. When she left the room, she had a look of complete relief on her face. She decided to make breakfast, and went down to the kitchen to see if there was any food. There wasn't, considering the lack of regular occupation, but there WAS some tea in the cupboard. She put a kettle on and found some mismatched cups. She heard someone open the creaking front gate and ran to open the door before they rang the bell and woke the boys.  
Ayame stood at the front door, finger poised to ring the bell. He looked surprised for a second, then smirked. "Hello Tohru!" he crooned. "How are you this fine morning?"  
"I'm fine!" She said, putting a finger to her lips. "Shh! The boys are still asleep."  
"I shall do my best to let my little brother sleep." Ayame said. He wandered into the kitchen. "And you are such a good housekeeper!" He said, seeing the tea. "Making tea for your men in the morning." He sighed. "If you weren't engaged to my darling baby brother, I'd be tempted to steal you for myself!" Tohru blushed and poured him a cup of tea. "Did you sleep well?" She asked.  
"Oh yes." Ayame said. "And you?"  
"I slept well." Tohru said. "I had no idea Yuki had such a comfortable bed."  
Ayame spat out the sip of tea he had just taken. "You.you slept in Yuki's bed, did you?" He asked, wiping his mouth delicately with his finger. "And where did he sleep?"  
"Oh, he slept there too!" Tohru said, smiling. "There was plenty of room."  
Ayame twitched. "And Kyo?" He asked in a strangled voice.  
"He's still asleep too." Tohru said.  
"Where did he sleep?" Ayame asked, taking a shaking sip of the tea.  
"With Yuki and me." Tohru said, smiling.  
Ayame twitched again. "And they're still asleep you say?" He asked.  
"Uh huh." Tohru said.  
Ayame nodded. "I'll be right back." He said, running out of the house like the hounds of Hades were after him. He was back in seconds, his hand behind his back. "May I go wake them?" He asked sweetly. "We have to be at lunch shortly, and it wouldn't do for the Cat and Rat to be late!"  
"Oh, sure! Tell them I have some tea ready for them." She said, pouring two more cups.  
"Of course." Ayame said, going upstairs. He grinned evilly and brought the camera from behind his back. He snuck down the hall, knowing how sensitive Kyo's hearing was. He didn't have to worry about Yuki, the boy slept like a rock. He made it to the bedroom door without a sound and slipped the door open. He almost ruined it by laughing hysterically. Yuki and Kyo were sound asleep, cuddled in the middle of the bed. Ayame brought the camera up and snapped a picture, then closed the door, knocking on it loudly. "BROTHER!" He sang. "TIME TO WAKE UP!" He grinned evilly, and stuck the camera in his pocket. "Two.one." He said aloud, then plugged his ears. Two ear-piercing screams echoed through the house, followed by thumps, and brought Tohru running, eyes white.  
"What's the matter?" She asked, panicked.  
"Oh, they're fine!" Ayame said cheerfully. "But I think they weren't prepared for how cold the floor is, that's all!"  
"Oh." Tohru said, blinking. "Well, tell them I have their tea ready." She said, going back downstairs.  
Ayame waved and leaned against the wall, waiting for the boys to come out. He was surprised he hadn't heard any battle yet. But then again, he heard they couldn't fight physically anymore. He was still there when they came out, blushing and refusing to look at each other. "Good morning you two!" He said cheerfully. "Tohru told me to tell you she has some tea ready for you downstairs."  
Yuki looked at his brother suspiciously. "Did you come in my room?" He asked.  
Ayame looked as innocent as it was possible for him to look. "Would I do that?" He asked.  
"Yes!" They both shouted, looming over him, aura's glowing.  
"Kyo? Yuki?" Tohru called, as she came back upstairs. "Are you awake?"  
"Yes." Yuki said, backing away from his brother, who was cowering against the wall. "I believe my brother said something about tea?" He said, smiling at her. "Where on earth did you find it?"  
  
"It was in the cabinet." Tohru said. "It was still good, and I thought it would wake us up."  
"That was a very good idea, thank you." Yuki said. He looked at Kyo and nodded, then escorted Tohru to the kitchen.  
Ayame tried to follow, but Kyo put an arm in front of him. "If I find out you went in that room, so help me I'll cut your hair so short you'll look like you were born WITHOUT hair. Then I'll let your brother have you." He growled into Ayame's pale face, then went downstairs too.  
Ayame gulped and followed, patting the camera in his pocket. "Thank goodness he never said anything about pictures." He muttered. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Hello!" Mitsue said, struggling to stand and greet the trio properly when they got to the main house for lunch.  
Tohru rushed forward. "Please, don't try and stand!" she said, pushing Mitsue back in her chair firmly. "You shouldn't be straining yourself."  
"How is standing a strain?" Mitsue asked, grinning. "Thank you for the concern, dear." She said, patting Tohru's hand.  
"Oh, you're welcome." Tohru said, smiling back. "Can I get you a plate?"  
  
"No thank you dear. I've already eaten." Mitsue said. "But go get yourself something and come sit with me. Ever since I became pregnant, everyone in the family has either been treating me like glass or avoiding me." She grimaced. "I can't understand why."  
"You're carrying the future Clan Head." Tohru said, shrugging. "They're gonna treat you differently."  
"I'll be glad when it's born, so I can go back to being normal." Mitsue said. She winced as she readjusted herself. Tohru jumped up in alarm, but Mitsue waved her back. "No, it's ok." She said. "Just a bit of a back ache. I've had one off and on all day." She smiled ruefully and rubbed her stomach. "I guess it comes of carrying a few extra pounds." Tohru smiled. "I'm afraid I have to excuse myself, dear. Nature calls." Mitsue said, standing and leaving the room.  
"Tohru!" Momiji said, running up to her. His blue eyes were shining. "Where did you sleep? I was going to invite you to stay at my house, and Kyo, and Yuki too, but you left before I could!"  
"I'm sorry Momiji!" Tohru said, frowning. "We went to stay at Yuki's house." Momiji looked puzzled. "I thought it only had one bedroom now?"  
Tohru blushed. "Well, it does." She said.  
Momiji started grinning like a fool. "Did Kyo sleep there too?"  
Tohru nodded. "Yeah. The bed was so big there was plenty of room!" Tohru said, smiling.  
"Well, that's nice." Momiji said. He grinned. "Hey Kyo!" he said, waving at the cat, who was going past with a plate.  
Kyo frowned. "What?" He asked, walking over and sitting next to Tohru with a smile.  
"How did you sleep last night?" Momiji asked innocently.  
Kyo immediately bristled. "What's it to you?" he asked, cat ears springing up on his head.  
"No reason. I knew the house of the cat was still being changed around, and I was just wondering where you ended up, that's all." He said.  
"Right." Kyo said. "I stayed at the rat's house." He said, taking a big bite out of the sandwich on his plate.  
"Oh, I was gonna as you three to stay at my house, that's all." Momiji said. "I thought the House of the Rat only had one bedroom." He grinned evilly when Kyo choked on his sandwich, causing Tohru to slap him firmly on the back.  
"Are you ok?" She asked, white eyed.  
"Yeah." Kyo said, clearing his throat. "I."  
"Oh! There's Haru! I have to go, see you later, Tohru!" Momiji said, pretending to ignore Kyo's reply, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief.  
Kyo and Tohru sat eating peacefully, until Kisa came running up in a panic. "Guys, Mitsue just went into labor!" She said. "They got the delivery date wrong, she's seven months TODAY!"  
"Crap!" Kyo said, shooting to his feet. "Is Hatori with her?"  
"Yes, but she's having a really hard time." Kisa said. "They think her pelvis is too small."  
"Shit!" Kyo said, running for a set of rooms at the far corner of the house, Tohru and Kisa following behind. They came to a halt at a set of closed doors, where the rest of the Zodiac, except Hatori, was standing. Tohru looked around at the anxious Zodiac members. All of them were perfectly still, listening for anything coming from the room. It was a little creepy, but their eyes were glowing in the dark, very slightly. Tohru shivered and leaned into Kyo and Yuki slightly, taking comfort from their presence and offering comfort in return.  
The group froze at the sound of a babies' cry from the otherwise silent room, their eyes increasing their glow, almost pulsing with their heartbeat. Their new God had been born. Hatori came out of the room, holding a white swaddled child in his arms. "I bring to you our new God." He said, his eyes glowing just as much as the others. "I also announce that Mitsue has passed, giving birth. Shall her memory live on forever in our hearts and minds."  
He pulled the blanket away from the baby's face and held the infant out Swear your oath of respect and duty to your new God." He said, holding out the infant for each Zodiac member to touch. As they did, the glow in their eyes faded. Finally, only Hatori, Kyo, and Yuki had the glowing eyes. Kyo reached out and the glow faded, as did Yuki's. Then Hatori held the baby out for Tohru to touch. "You are as much a member of this family as we are." He said, his eyes increasing their glow. "Touch, and know the child." Tohru timidly reached out and ran a hand over the baby's forehead. She jerked back quickly when the little eyes opened, revealing crystal blue orbs that focused unerringly on Tohru.  
The rest of the Zodiac surrounded them and joined hands, putting Hatori, the baby, and Tohru in the middle. "The child has chosen." Hatori said. "Chosen a mother, chosen the person to raise him into the life of a Zodiac God." He held the baby out to Tohru. "Do you accept the responsibility?" He asked. "If you accept, know that you have to see the child through to puberty. You or the person of your choice will also serve as proxy, until the child is able to rule by himself."  
Tohru bit her lip, then reached out to take the baby. She didn't realize it, but her eyes started to glow, too.  
"The child has been accepted." Hatori said. "Raise him well, Mate of Cat and Rat." He bowed. "I must go in and comfort Mitsue's widower." He said. "He rejected the child when he found his wife was dead, and has asked me to erase his memory of the child being alive. He wishes to think the child died with the mother, so he can make a clean break." He looked at Yuki and Kyo. "Take them to the Head rooms. You will have a hand in raising this baby too, since you are her husbands." With that, he disappeared into the bedroom. They could hear muffled sobbing coming from the room before he closed the door behind him. A few minutes later, a bright flash shone under the door.  
Yuki gently led Tohru away from the room and into the Head's room. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly.  
"I'm fine." Tohru said, gently rocking the baby. "Why?" she asked, looking down at the child, which had fallen asleep.  
"I don't know." Yuki said. "Traditionally, if the God has to be raised by a family member, a member of the Zodiac is chosen."  
"But I'm not a member of the Zodiac, why did the baby pick me?" She asked, eyes spinning.  
"Not a clue, but I know you're stuck." Kyo growled. "I'm sorry. The family will expect you to raise the baby now, and that comes first. You can forget about school for a while."  
"I don't mind." Tohru said, smiling slightly. "Will I have to live on the compound?"  
"I don't think so." Yuki said. "The god is technically a law unto themselves. They don't have to live on the compound until they take over as head of the family."  
"So we can keep living in Shigure's house?" Tohru asked hopefully.  
"Of course." Yuki said, smiling. "As long as you want to."  
The baby chose that moment to start fussing. Tohru looked down and smiled. "You know, Hatori didn't even tell us if it was a boy or a girl." She said, opening the baby's swaddling. A tiny, perfect male body was revealed. "That answers that question." She said. "It's a boy!"  
"He's so tiny." Kyo said, reaching out a gentle finger to touch the baby's smooth skin.  
"Babies usually are." Tohru said. She gently patted the baby's back, but he continued to cry. "He's hungry." She said, putting her fingers in his mouth to practice his suckling on. "Where can I get some formula?"  
"Go to the kitchen." Yuki advised. "They always have some on hand, just in case."  
"Well, that's good." Tohru said, standing. "It's always good to have something for emergencies." She headed for the kitchen, carrying the baby with her.  
"Now what are we gonna do?" Kyo asked. "I never planned on a baby, at least not THIS soon!"  
"Neither did I." Yuki said. "But she did look adorable carrying him, didn't she?"  
"Yeah." Kyo said, smiling slightly.  
"Kyo, I was thinking."  
"Uh oh." Kyo said, smirking.  
"Shut up." Yuki said, glaring. "I was thinking. Since Tohru now has a responsibility to the clan and can't go to school right away, maybe we should think about building a house."  
"A house?" Kyo asked skeptically. "Why do we need a house?"  
"We can't keep living with Shigure. Wouldn't it get awkward after a while?" Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Kyo blushed. "Yeah." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Where?"  
"I was thinking we could clear a place a little way down the road from Shigure's and build one there." Yuki said. "It doesn't have to be big."  
"But big enough for family." Kyo said.  
"Exactly." Yuki said, smiling. "I can contact an architect and have three sets of blueprints to choose from by next week."  
"How long will it take them to build it?"  
"I don't know." Yuki said. "It depends on the model house we choose."  
"You know, we could go ahead and clear the trees." Kyo said, frowning thoughtfully. "If we have that done, then the house will go up faster."  
"That's true. And if we get it cut early enough, we can probably use the logs in the house." Yuki said.  
"We'll start calling around as soon as we get back home." Yuki said.  
* * *  
"Now, are you sure he can breathe?" Tohru asked, hovering around the baby carrier in the back seat of Hatori's car. A blanket was covering the top of it, blocking the sleeping baby from sight.  
"I'm sure." Hatori said, smiling. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."  
"I still don't know if I can do this!" She fretted. "I don't know anything about being a mother!"  
"You've done fine so far!" Shigure said. "You're the perfect mother for Kisho." He loaded the last of the baby paraphernalia into the trunk and snapped it shut, sighing with relief.  
"You think so?" Tohru asked, wringing her hands. "He's so little, and I'm a little clumsy, what if I drop him?"  
"I've heard babies bounce." Kyo said, sticking his head out the car window. Tohru frizzed.  
Hatori sighed. "You won't drop him." He said, pushing her into the car, before getting in himself. Because of the size of the vehicle, Tohru had to sit on Kyo's lap, which made both of them blush while Shigure threw them teasing looks in the rearview mirror. Tohru routinely checked on the baby, who slept peacefully all the way home.  
As soon as they went through the door, however, a cry came from the covered carrier. Tohru flipped the blanket back and picked him up, settling him against her shoulder like a pro. "I think he's hungry again." She said, patting his back. "And a its time for a diaper change. Will one of you make him a bottle while I change him?"  
Yuki and Kyo nodded, sighing with relief to be excused from the more disgusting job. They went into the kitchen, carrying a can of formula, a few spare bottles, and some nipples they had gotten from the diaper bag. They quickly returned, but they were both liberally dusted with the powdered formula, after wrestling over how much they should add.  
"Thank you!" Tohru said, taking the warmed formula away from the two boys. "Can you throw this away while I feed him?" She asked, holding out a smelly diaper. They turned green, but they disposed of the diaper while Tohru settled on a cushion and started feeding Kisho. He suckled eagerly, gulping down the formula before settling into a steadier pace.  
"Damn he's a fast eater." Kyo said, amazed as the bottle quickly drained. "Don't you have to burp him or somethin'?"  
"Not yet." Tohru said, pulling the bottle out of the baby's mouth and looking at how much was still in it, leaving him still sucking on air. His face screwed up, and she quickly stuck the bottle back in his mouth and he started suckling contentedly.  
"He's very demanding." Yuki said, smiling.  
"Yes." Tohru said ruefully. "He woke me up several times last night."  
"He did?" Yuki asked, surprised.  
"Uh huh. You must not have heard him." She said, smiling. "He's actually a very quiet baby, just very regular in his meals." She pulled the bottle away again and put Kisho on her shoulder, patting his back firmly. He let out a little belch, and blinked; as if he couldn't believe that sound had come from him. Tohru brought him back down and let him resume his meal.  
"Well, everything's out of the car." Shigure said. "Tohru, we've put his crib, changing table, and dresser in your room. There was plenty of room."  
"We've unpacked the diapers, clothes, and put the sheets and bumpers in the crib." Hatori said. "The rest is up to you." He checked Kisho one more time, then left.  
Tohru took the now drained bottle away from Kisho and burped him. "I'd better put him in his crib." She said, standing. "He'll wake up in a few hours, wanting to eat again." She disappeared upstairs, carrying a sleeping Kisho carefully.  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Shigure, may I use your private phone?" Yuki asked, looking at his cousin.  
"What for?" Shigure asked, surprised. "The main phone is free."  
"Not anymore it's not." Kyo said, jumping up. "I have some calls to make too." He ran out into the hall and they could hear him dialing.  
Shigure sighed. "Fine. Just keep it local, ok?"  
"I will." Yuki replied, heading for Shigure's office.  
"Now what are they up to?" Shigure thought out loud.  
* * *  
"I like this one." Yuki said, pointing to one set of blueprints.  
"It's ok, but this one has more space." Kyo said, pointing to a second set.  
"More space, less sense." Yuki said. "Look, there are four bedrooms, but only one bath."  
"Good point." Kyo said. "What about this?"  
"Mmm, it's nice, but isn't it really more space than we need?"  
"Nah, I'm sure we'll find something to do with all that space." Kyo said. "And it even has a sun room, so you and Tohru can grow stuff." He pointed to the blueprints. "And a lower room that can be a gym or an office, depending on what we wanna do with it."  
"True." Yuki said. "I think you're right. It has a lot of space, but that's a good thing, right?"  
"Yeah, just in case, you know?" Kyo said, blushing.  
Yuki blushed and cleared his throat. "I suppose." He said. "I'll call a construction company tomorrow."  
"The logging company has already cleared the land, all they have to do is start the building."  
"Start building what?" Shigure asked, sneaking up behind the boys. They jumped and clutched at their chests.  
"Don't DO THAT!" Kyo yelled, a vein popping on his forehead. He turned back to the plans, a fierce scowl on his face. "Damn dog, always sneaking up on people." He muttered, rolling the different plans up on the table.  
Shigure pulled one of them out of the pile, causing it to topple, unrolling all of Kyo's hard work.  
"Cut it out!" Kyo snapped, snatching the plans back.  
"Are these plans for a house?" Shigure asked. "Are you going to build a house?"  
"Yes." Yuki said. "No offence meant to you, Shigure, but a little privacy would be nice."  
"I expected it." Shigure said, smiling softly. "And I fully support your decision. After all, you're going to be married, you have a child now, you don't need an old man like me hanging around." He said, sighing. "Just leave me alone in this big, empty, echoing house, all by myself." He said, faux tears pouring down his face  
"We'll just be down the road." Kyo said dryly. "It's not like we're moving out of the country."  
"True." Shigure said. "I take it this is another surprise for Tohru."  
"Yeah." Kyo said. "Looks like you'll have to hire a housekeeper after all."  
"Or find a wife." Yuki said, smirking.  
"I thought we settled that months ago!" Shigure said, hands on his hips.  
"Settled what?" Tohru asked from behind Shigure, scaring all three of them.  
"Oh! They're just trying to get me married off again." Shigure said, shoving the piles of blueprints under the table with his foot.  
"Oh, did you meet someone?" Tohru asked, smiling brightly.  
Shigure sighed. "No. They've stolen you away, and I fear I shall never find one such as you, so I wonder why I should try?" He said, tears pouring theatrically down his cheeks.  
"Dry it up, you idiot." Kyo said, frowning. "You're gonna wake up the baby." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Now, are you sure you'll be ok?" Tohru asked, handing Kisho to Shigure. He had been at their home for two months and had all of them wrapped around his tiny finger. "I mixed enough formula for the next four bottles, it's in the refrigerator. I just changed him, so he should be good for a while, and I'll bath him when we get home. Gizmo and Aya have been fed too, so you don't have to worry about it." She said, ticking off the different points on her fingers. Yuki and Kyo just sighed.  
"We'll be fine." Shigure said. "I have Hatori's number, the paramedics, the fire department, and the army." Shigure said, smiling. "Go! Have fun!" he said, pushing them out the door and slamming it behind them. He sighed and looked down at Kisho, who was staring up at him with wide blue eyes. "It's just you and me, Kisho." Shigure said.  
* * *  
"I don't know if we should have left Shigure alone with Kisho." Tohru said. "It's too soon!"  
"He can't corrupt him this early." Kyo said. "Don't worry."  
"Besides, you need a break. You haven't been out of the house in a week." Yuki said. "You're becoming a hermit."  
"No I'm not!" Tohru said, blushing. "I went to my base yesterday to pull some weeds and trim the grass!"  
"And you took Kisho in his buggy to get some air." Kyo said. "You may have to raise him, but your whole life doesn't have to revolve around him."  
  
"Tonight is your night off." Yuki said. "No more talking about Kisho."  
"Who's Kisho?" Kyo asked, smirking.  
Tohru smiled. "You know what, Kyo? You and Kisho have the same name." She put a finger to her chin. "You just have to sneeze when you say yours!"  
Kyo snorted and Yuki rolled his eyes. "You've been spending entirely too much time with my brother." He said, pulling on one of her ribbons playfully. "I still don't know why I agreed to let him organize the wedding."  
"He has that damn picture." Kyo muttered. No amount of beating was going to convince Ayame to give it up, either.  
"I'd still like to know where he got the blue roses." Yuki said.  
"And I'd like to know where he got the idea of a white and blue wedding."  
"I think it's pretty!" Tohru said, smiling. "Just like snow!"  
"But I'm in a white tux!" Kyo said, frowning.  
"With a blue cummerbund." Yuki said, shuddering. "I'm just grateful you talked him out of the top hats."  
"Me too." Kyo said. "Could you imagine me in a top hat?"  
"It's a little scary to try." Tohru said, frowning. "You're just not the top hat type."  
"Is your dress finished?" Yuki asked. "I know he brought it over for a fitting yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, Shigure threw us out of the house for the afternoon." Kyo said, frowning. "The one day a week I'm home, and I'm thrown out."  
"I'm sorry, but Shigure and Ayame said the grooms shouldn't see the dress until the wedding."  
"And you're listening to them?" Yuki asked in amazement.  
Tohru just shook her head. "Where are we going?" She asked, kicking a rock down the path. "You never told me."  
"We thought we could go take a look at your wedding present." Kyo said, smirking. "It's finally done."  
"Another present?" Tohru asked. "You two ARE trying to spoil me!"  
"You deserve it." Kyo said, smiling at her. They led her right to the clearing, then stopped her. "Close your eyes." Kyo said, putting his hand over her eyes. He nodded at Yuki, then pulled her forward into the clearing. It had taken more than a month, but the construction crew had worked overtime to get the house finished in time for the wedding, two weeks from now. Ayame had refused to let them get married any sooner, saying there was no way he would be able to get everything arranged in less than two months! He simply HAD to have AT LEAST two and a half months, if not more! But that had worked out perfectly, since the build crew had run into some complications with the house that had really taken some time.  
They took her hands and Kyo pulled his hand away from her closed eyes. She opened them slowly, anticipating what she might see. Her eyes grew wide and a single tear rolled down her face as she brought shaking hands up to cover her mouth. It was a lovely home. Someone had landscaped, putting down sod to cover the work ravaged clearing. Trees and bushes had been scattered artfully over the area. Flowerbeds could be seen here and there, with seedlings already in. She could see the screen doors were open, letting in the cool mid-march air and bringing the smell of fresh paint to her astonished nose.  
"What do you think?" Yuki asked softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "They finished it yesterday."  
"It's beautiful." Tohru said, shaking her head. "Why? I don't deserve it!"  
"You deserve anything good that happens to you and more." Yuki said, pulling her to him and letting her tears soak his shoulder.  
"Do you have any idea how special you are?" Kyo asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "How much you mean to us?"  
"You were the first person to ever be my friend, even after you saw the transformation." Yuki said, running a soothing hand over her hair.  
"You didn't mind my cursed form." Kyo said. "Even my own mother rejected me, but you accept me." He smiled. "Do you know, you're the first person who ever really made me want to control my temper?" She laughed shakily. He pulled her away from Yuki and pushed her towards the porch. "Now, let's go see your new home." He said.  
Both boys took a hand and led her on a guided tour of the house. It was laid out very similarly to Shigure's, with one or two differences. The biggest difference was the sunroom. It was a large, glassed in room right off the kitchen, with shelves lining the sills. "I asked the workmen to put in those shelves, so we could grow things even in the winter." Yuki said, smiling. Tohru smiled back at him.  
The upstairs was just as spacious as the down. Four bedrooms and two baths, it was a wonderful place for a family. Kyo pulled her to one of the rooms. "We got this house because it had a room for everybody. I get the big room downstairs for a workout room, Yuki can grow stuff in the sunroom, and.well, we thought you might like a room of your own, too. Just in case you wanna get away from us, ya know?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You can fix it up however you want to, and we won't come in unless we're invited." He pushed the door open to reveal a medium-sized room, with large bay windows complete with window seats on the east and west walls.  
"It's so nice, thank you!" Tohru said, hugging them both. "What about these rooms?" She asked, going farther down the hall.  
"Those are bedrooms to the left, and the first door to your right is a bathroom." Ykui said. "The second door is our bedroom."  
Tohru froze, her hair frizzing. "OUR bedroom?" She asked, voice cracking.  
"Of course. Unless you want separate rooms." Yuki said, concerned. "Are you all right?"  
"I just never thought about.THAT aspect of getting married." Tohru said, laughing nervously.  
"Tohru, we won't ask you to do anything you aren't ready for." Kyo said. "If you want separate bedrooms, we'll get 'em."  
"No, it's not that. I actually liked sleeping between you two at Yuki's house. I felt so safe." She said, blushing. "But."  
"Are you worried about the.physical aspect of our relationship?" Yuki asked softly. Tohru blushed to the roots of her hair and nodded. "Don't be. We won't ask you to do anything you aren't completely ready for." He said, taking a hand and laying a kiss on the back of it. Her blush intensified, going down her neck and into the collar of her blouse.  
Kyo found himself wondering just how far down that blush went and smacked himself mentally. "Yeah, we're waiting for you to give the go-ahead for ANYTHING."  
"Ok." Tohru said, the blush not abating. "I guess the same room will be ok."  
"Good." Yuki said. "If you like, we can go shopping later, to get furniture and linens."  
"Um, we might wanna wait until after the wedding, to see what everyone gives us." Tohru said, frowning thoughtfully. "I know I heard Ayame say something about silk bed sheets." Yuki groaned while Kyo smacked his forehead. "Why? What's wrong with silk sheets?" She asked. "I thought they'd be pretty, just really hard to wash."  
Yuki shook his head, smiling faintly. "Nothing Tohru. There's nothing wrong with them." He said. "Shall we look at the rest of the house?"  
"We've seen the upstairs and downstairs, what more is there?" She asked, looking around.  
"Well, there's this." Kyo said, opening a door on one side of the large master bedroom. It was a bathroom, but WHAT a bathroom! Coming in, the first thing you noticed was the mirror. Facing the door, it stretched the entire length of the sink, which had three different taps. The toilet was at one end, behind a small ledge, while the shower and a Jacuzzi tub was at the other. The whole room was done in soothing green and blue. Tohru marveled at the sheer luxury of the room, then Kyo pulled her out to see the rest of the house.  
"You haven't seen the attic." Yuki said, tugging her towards some narrow stairs that led upward. She went willingly, eager to see the rest of the evening's surprise. Her mouth fell open when she saw the upstairs. A child's playroom dominated the space, with animals from the zodiac painted on the walls and ceiling. Dark carpeting covered the floor, the better to hide any spills or messes accidentally made. A child-sized table and chairs were in one corner, and a toy chest was in the other. A ledge beneath the window acted both as a window seat and a bookshelf, full of children's books.  
"We thought Kisho would like a play room." Kyo said. "He won't get to use it for a few years, but by the time he's ready for it, he might have a couple of playmates." He glanced over at Tohru, who blushed.  
"Maybe." She said, not looking at either of them. "Ohh!" She rushed over to the little table. "Look! It's got a little tea set!" She said, obviously trying to change the subject.  
Yuki and Kyo exchanged smiles and followed her around the room, watching her exclaim over the various little odds and ends in the playroom.  
* * *  
"So you're back!" Shigure called from the sitting room. "He's been good as gold all night." He said, rocking Kisho's cradle with his foot while he read the paper.  
"That's good." Tohru said, coming into the room. "Did you burp him?"  
"Yes, and changed him once." He looked at Yuki and Kyo. "You should give this girl a medal every time she has to do that. It would take a stronger person than myself to do it more than once!"  
Tohru laughed and picked up a drowsy Kisho, whose eyes opened slightly when he was shifted, then drifted shut again. He had finally gotten his nights and days straight, for the most part. He still woke up periodically through the night, but usually went right back to sleep after eating. "I'd better put him in the bed while I can." She said softly. "He'll wake up and want to eat in a few hours." She carried the sleeping infant upstairs and tucked him into his crib. She turned around to see Yuki and Kyo standing behind her, watching her with tender little smiles on their faces. "What?"  
"You just look so natural holding him." Kyo said, leaning against the wall. "I was just thinking how'd you look holding a baby of mine."  
"So was I." Yuki said. "Do you want children, Tohru?"  
Tohru looked down at the floor. "Yes. I just think I should wait for a while, until I'm ready."  
"That sounds very wise, Tohru." Yuki said, smiling gently at her. "Would you like to go downstairs and get something to eat? We haven't had dinner yet."  
"Ok." She said, walking out the door past Kyo, who was holding the door open for her. "What are we having?"  
"Well, Shigure ordered in." Yuki said, closing the door behind them. "So it could be anything." They wandered downstairs, where Shigure was still reading the paper.  
"So what did you think of their surprise, Tohru?" He asked, beaming at her. "I saw the plans, and it seemed very nice."  
"It's wonderful!" She said, beaming at him. "It's got so much room, and there's a sunroom for growing things and a workout room for Kyo and a."  
"I take it you like it then?" Shigure asked teasingly. She nodded enthusiastically. "Well, that's good. You should enjoy your first house. Decorate it any way you like, and ignore what Kyo and Yuki say." He said, winking.  
"Shut up." Yuki said calmly, breaking apart the chopsticks that came with dinner.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Aya called and said your dress was finished. He's going to bring it by for a final fitting tomorrow." He grinned at the two boys. "Looks like you'll have to disappear for the afternoon."  
"Shut up." Kyo growled. "I was gonna be gone tomorrow anyway. I have to go pick some things up at the Master's house."  
"Like what?" Tohru asked.  
"Just stuff I've left there because I didn't want it in the house of the Cat." Kyo said, growling. "I thought we could use some of it in the house."  
"That's a good idea, thank you Kyo!" Tohru said, beaming at him. "What is it?"  
"Some of its artwork, but most of it is just little stuff. Dishes, silver, that kinda stuff. A couple pieces of furniture. An end table, a few lamps."  
Shigure looked up in surprise. "Kyo, are you talking about that lovely furniture that belonged to your grandmother? And her silver, the china?"  
"Yeah." Kyo said. "Mom put it away before.before she died, and I asked the master to put it at his house." His face darkened. "I didn't trust the people at the main house. Akito might have decided that stuff was to 'valuable' for the Cat, and taken it for his own use."  
"I hate to admit it, but you're probably right." Shigure sighed. "In fact, he went to your old house to close it up, and asked where most of the older things were. He said he wanted to protect it from bandits." He smiled at Tohru. "It's lovely furniture, Tohru. You're very lucky to be able to use it."  
"Um, just how old IS this stuff?" Tohru asked, eyes white.  
"Well, I know for a fact that some of the silver is from eighteen fifty or earlier." Shigure said. "And the china is from about the turn of the century."  
"But those are valuable antiques!" She squealed. "I can't use those! What if I BREAK one?!"  
"You don't have to use it, Tohru." Yuki said calmly. "You could always just display it. In a china cabinet or something."  
"I don't think we ever used it." Kyo said thoughtfully. "I think we just displayed it too. But we used the silver. You can't break that."  
"I almost hate to ask.how old is the furniture?" She asked.  
"Oh, the furniture is older than the silver!" Shigure said cheerfully. "There's a legend in the family that the dressing table that has been passed down in Kyo's family for generations was a gift from the emperor. I think Kyo's several times great grandmother was one of his concubines, and she pleased him so much, he gave her a house on his grounds. One of the many things decorating it was the dressing table. And it was the only thing that survived a massive fire that decimated her home. They say one of the other concubines paid to have the fire set."  
"That's an incredible story!" Tohru gasped. "Are you sure it shouldn't be in a museum somewhere?"  
"No, it was a gift of love, Tohru." Yuki said. "They say that the emperor would go down and just watch her sit at that table for hours, brushing her hair."  
"That means it should REALLY be in a museum!" She said, hair sticking straight up.  
Kyo sighed and got up from his cushion. He turned her head so she would look at him. "Tohru. Do you know how that dressing table came to me?" He asked. She shook her head. "It was a present to my mother from my father. And his mother got it from her husband. Every time it's been passed down, it's been for love." His eyes softened. "That's why I'm giving it to you." He whispered in her ear, causing it to turn a rosy red to match the rest of her face.  
"Oh." She said, writhing in embarrassment. "Ok."  
"No more arguments?"  
"Uh uh." She said, shaking her head jerkily. "I'm sorry, I don't want to appear ungreatful."  
"Good." He said, dipping his head to catch her mouth in a quick, chaste kiss. "Then shut up." Shigure started to applaud while Yuki rolled his eyes and Tohru blushed a burning red usually reserved for volcanoes. She ran out of the room, babbling something about hearing Kisho.  
"I suppose that's one way to stop her apologizing." Yuki said, smiling. "Especially if it isn't her fault."  
"I don't suppose you'd let ME try that method?" Shigure asked teasingly.  
"Try it and die like the dog you are." Yuki said coldly. Shigure shivered and went silent.  
Tohru came back in, carrying a whimpering Kisho. "I thought I heard him." She said. "He shouldn't be hungry already."  
"Perhaps he needs a change." Shigure said. "Would you like me to get a diaper?"  
"That can't be what it is." Tohru said. "I changed him upstairs!"  
"Let me see." Shigure said, reaching out for the baby, who had started to squirm. "Do you think he's sick?" Tohru asked, eyes white. "Do we need to call Hatori?" By now Kisho was screaming, red faced and furious.  
"No, I don't think so." Shigure said, rubbing Kisho's tiny abdomen softly. It was rock hard. "I think he just has a little gas. Watch." He said, putting Kisho face down on his legs. He rubbed the tiny back rhythmically until a rumbling belch erupted from the howling child. Slowly the cries tapered off until the baby was asleep, peaceful now that the pressure was off his stomach.  
"See?" Shigure said quietly. He handed the sleeping baby off to Tohru, who put him in his cradle.  
"How did you know?" Yuki asked quietly.  
"Who do you think was the babysitter for the younger members of the zodiac?" Shigure asked grinning. "I changed my share of your diapers, Yuki."  
Yuki flushed horribly. "Shut up." He said, glaring at a smirking Shigure. He turned to Tohru. "Tohru, if you like, we can go shopping for furniture tomorrow morning. Before my brother gets here and Kyo and I are thrown out."  
"Um, can we wait until Kyo gets home?" She asked hesitantly. "That way we can match things."  
"That can work too." Yuki said.  
"We could always go tonight." Kyo said, finishing his dinner. "The master has a van, for meets. We can always pack the stuff in there. It's not very big, we'd have to bring some blankets to pack around it."  
"Wouldn't it disturb him to come this late?" Tohru asked.  
"Nah, we'd have to call and make sure he's in, but it shouldn't bug him." Kyo said.  
"I'll go call." Yuki said. "Can you two get the extra quilts and sheets that happen to be lying around?"  
"We'd only need to wrap the dressing table and end tables." Kyo said. "The china, lamps, art and silver are in crates already."  
"You know, Hatori could probably come along and put the crates in his trunk. That way all the furniture can be put into the van easily."  
"Good idea." Yuki said. "He said he would be happy to help."  
"Let me call Hari and see if he can help. If not, we can always squeeze one box of china in so we can see what kind of cabinet we need." Shigure said, heading for the phone.  
"You know, we might want to wait to go shopping." Shigure said, coming back from the phone. "He said he'd be happy to help, and he'd meet us there. But you really should wait to go shopping until AFTER the wedding. You never know what you're going to get as presents."  
"I never thought of that." Yuki said thoughtfully. "There's no telling what they're going to give us." He sighed. "Especially my brother."  
"So it's better if you wait to buy anything until you have the wedding." Shigure said. "No problem." He looked up at the sound of a horn outside. "Ah, there's Hari now. I'm going to stay here, so there's more room in the car, just in case." He waved them out the door. "I'll keep an eye on Kisho!" He caroled after them.  
* * *  
"What are we going to come back with?" Hatori asked later. They were almost to the dojo. Tohru and Yuki had chosen to sit in the back while Kyo sat up front and gave Hatori directions.  
"We're gonna put the furniture in the van, and if we can fit 'em in, the lamps. The china and silver can go in the trunk." Kyo said.  
"Are you sure there'll be room?" Hatori asked. "It's a very small trunk."  
"Well, if nothing else we can put the two crates of china in the trunk and the silver up here." Yuki said. "There's plenty of room."  
"Fine." Hatori said. "How do you like your house, Tohru?"  
"How do you know about it?" Kyo asked.  
"Shigure told me, when he called tonight." Hatori said, smiling. "I'm looking forward to seeing it."  
"Turn right here. This is it." Kyo said, pointing suddenly. A large compound was on a hill, enclosed by a large fence. A parking area was at the bottom of the hill, with steps leading up to the front gate. Kazuma stood at the head of the stairs, waiting for the group to reach him.  
"Welcome." He said. "Come in, I have tea ready, and the boxes are downstairs. I took them from the attic myself."  
"Where did you put the dressing table and stuff?" Kyo asked as they followed Kazuma through the compound. Dirt, sand, concrete and grass made up different patches of ground, presumably for training. A padlocked shed was in the corner, presumably for training weapons. The dojo was straight in front of them, closed for the night. He turned and headed towards a small house in the corner of the compound, surrounded by a small fence.  
Kazuma opened the gate and let them in, closing it behind him. "I had those in storage in my spare room." he said. "They can be taken to the van anytime."  
"Thank you for letting us come so late." Tohru said. "Was it any trouble?"  
"No, not really." Kazuma said dismissively. "Come and have a cup of tea, then we can see if we can get all of it in one trip."  
"Ok." Tohru said. She and the others sat at the old, polished table in the sitting room, while Kazuma poured them each a cup of steaming tea. "It's really nice of you to let us come tonight."  
"Not a problem." He smiled. "Besides, I wanted to see this house." He finished his tea and stood. "I'm going to get the van and pull it around. Can you three get the furniture out here so we can get it ready to load?"  
"Sure." Kyo said. He stood up and gestured for the other two men to follow. They went down the hall and vanished for a minute, then reappeared carrying a dressing table between them. Tohru's eyes grew wide at the sheer delicate beauty of the antique. It was maple, made in the Western style, on long legs, that ended in little paws with golden claws. The mirror arched up into a highly polished oval, a golden lion's head topping it, so it would look down at anyone who was sitting at the table. It's eyes were large rubies, glinting in the light, while it's open mouth revealed diamonds for the teeth. The two drawers on either side of the space left for the stool had smaller lion heads for the handles. The table's top was inlaid with roses, lilies, and violets made of garnets, mother of pearl, and amethysts respectively.  
She reached out and touched it timidly when they put it down. "It's beautiful." She murmured. "I don't know if I can use this."  
"We've had this discussion." Kyo said. "Don't make me make you stop arguing like I did before." He grinned. "On second thought, go ahead."  
Tohru blushed brightly. "N-No, that's ok." She said, looking at the floor shyly.  
Kyo snapped his fingers teasingly. "Damn." He said, smirking, causing Tohru's blush to intensify. Hatori and Yuki smiled and went to get the end tables. They weren't nearly as elaborate as the dressing table, but still beautiful. Made out of dark cherry wood, their legs and sides were heavily carved, leaving the tops plain as a startling contrast.  
Once all the furniture was out, they brought out the blankets and ropes to tie them securely, so they wouldn't slide around in the back and possibly be damaged. Once they had the tables lashed down, they put the two crates containing the lamps in beside them and tied them down, too. After loading the box of silver and the three boxes of china, they were finished.  
  
"That was easier than I thought it'd be." Kyo said, popping his back after holding two boxes of china for ten minutes, while Yuki and Hatori fussed with arranging the other boxes so they would fit. If Hatori hadn't been working on it too, he would have suspected Yuki was stalling on purpose.  
"What time is it?" Tohru asked.  
"It's about eight thirty." Hatori said, looking at his watch. "Why?"  
"The last show is the day after tomorrow, and I have to be at the Hall by eight." She said, frowning. "Ayame said I was supposed to be in bed by ten at the latest for the next two days to get my beauty sleep."  
"Why? You don't need it." Yuki said, then blushed, realizing he had said that out loud.  
"You're very lucky Shigure isn't here." Hatori said, smiling. "He would never let you live it down. Are we ready to go?"  
"Yeah." Kyo said. He turned to his master. "I'll see you tomorrow, Master."  
"No, you won't." Kazuma said placidly. "I'm giving you the next month off. I've gotten someone to take over your beginner's classes, and I'm taking your advanced. You can't be here from seven in the morning to five in the evening and plan a wedding too."  
Kyo looked surprised. "Thanks Master!" He said, smiling.  
"Not a problem Kyo. Consider it my wedding present." He said, smiling. "I'm going to get you something else, but this is the.less shocking of the two."  
Kyo went pale. "Master, don't you dare!" he said, blushing.  
Kazuma just smiled at him and got in the van, pulling up beside Hatori. "I'll go first, you follow, that way you can't get lost." He said. He waited for Kyo and Tohru to join Yuki in the backseat of the car, then pulled out.  
They traveled in silence for a while, then Kyo cleared his throat. "So you like 'em?" He asked gruffly.  
"What, the furniture?" She asked. Kyo nodded, not looking at her. A slight blush highlighted his cheekbones. She smiled at him tenderly. "I love them." She said. "I still can't believe you want to put them in our house, but I'm glad you are."  
Kyo blushed harder. "Yeah, well." he said, trailing off. Tohru smiled and put her hand in Yuki's, then leaned her head on Kyo's shoulder. Slowly, she fell asleep, still resting her head on Kyo, her hand in Yuki's. They both turned to look at her with love in their eyes while Hatori watched them in the rearview mirror as the car traveled on into the night, towards home. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"How the hell did you do it?" Mariko asked, holding an alert Kisho out in front of her. "I saw you not four months ago for the second show, and there's no way in hell you were seven months pregnant!" She grinned wickedly. "Not that I'd blame ya, giving it up to those two before the wedding."  
Tohru blushed brightly. "No! It was nothing like that!" she said, going swirly-eyed. "We went to the clan gathering and his mother gave birth while we were there. We adopted him."  
"Girl you are the luckiest person I've ever seen." Mariko said in complete disgust. "You have two of the hottest guys I've ever seen in my entire life falling at your feet, you apparently have a new house they built for you-notice my envy. And now you have a kid without any of the nine months of suffering." She scowled playfully at Tohru. "Who did you do to get that kind of luck?" Tohru blushed and reached for Kisho, who had started to fuss. She stuck a newly warmed bottle in his mouth and rocked him as he ate contentedly. She had no choice but to bring him backstage with her. He had allowed no one to comfort him but her today, and what Kisho wanted, Kisho usually got. She swore he had started to turn blue.  
"Tohru! Tohru, come over here please!" Ayame sang, coming backstage with a handsome man in a dark business suit. Ayame grinned when he saw her holding Kisho. "There you are!" he said, dashing over to her, dragging the man along behind him. "This is Mr. Tamari. He's the head of the modeling agency that sponsors most of the girls in today's show, and he wants to speak with you."  
"Very nice to meet you." Tohru said, smiling at him. "Please forgive me if I don't get up, Kisho doesn't really like anything to interrupt his bottle."  
"That's not a problem, Mrs. Sohma." Mr. Tamari said, smiling at her. "How old is your son?"  
"He was two months last week." Tohru said, smiling proudly. "But he's not my son, technically. His mother was a member of the family, and died having him, so my.fiancé and I adopted him." Technically, it was true. She was listed on the adoption papers as the mother, and since the agency wouldn't accept TWO fathers, Kyo had signed his name as the adopted father. Yuki was godfather, and the arrangement suited them all.  
"My condolences." Said the man. "But it looks like you've done an excellent job."  
"Thank you." Tohru said, blushing. "May I ask what you needed to speak with me about?"  
"I wonder, do you know what you're going to do? After your contract with Ayame is complete, that is." Mr. Tamari asked, watching her closely.  
"Well, I don't really know." She said, frowning. "I wanted to go to school, that's why I took this job, to help pay for university courses, but now that I have Kisho, my priorities have.changed."  
"I see. Mrs. Sohma."  
"Tohru, please." She said, blushing slightly. "I'm not used to that name, yet."  
"Of course, Tohru, how would you feel about contracting with my agency?"  
"You mean become a model professionally?" Tohru asked, eyes wide. "What about Kisho?"  
"We understand that your child and family will always come first." Mr. Tamari assured her. "But I hope you'll consider it. It pays very well, and the money would come in handy to a newly married couple."  
"I can assure you, Mr. Tamari, my brother is more than capable of caring for Tohru." Ayame said, his nose in the air.  
"I'm sure he is, but wouldn't it be nice to have your own little nest egg, just in case?" Mr. Tamari asked wheedlingly.  
"I would like to have a job." Tohru said thoughtfully. "Can I get back to you on it? I'd like to.discuss it with my fiancé."  
"Of course. I hardly expected you to sign right away." Mr. Tamari said. He handed her one of his business cards. "I'll be in town another month. If you still haven't decided, contact me with this." He said, bowing to her. "I sincerely hope you'll sign with us Tohru, you have great potential." He left the stage, leaving Tohru staring at the card in her hand.  
"You. Are. SO. DAMN. LUCKY!" Mariko said, shaking her head. "How do you DO that?"  
"She's a good person and good things naturally come her way." Ayame said, smiling softly at a still stunned Tohru. He clapped his hands suddenly, causing her to jump, jostling Kisho, who frowned before continuing to suck on his bottle. "No time to worry about future contracts now!" he said cheerfully. "You're still under contract with me, and my last show is NOW!" he took Kisho from Tohru and put him on his shoulder, patting his back firmly. Kisho scowled, both at the loss of his mother and the loss of his bottle, until a rumbling belch came from his mouth. Then he just looked slightly relieved.  
Tohru laughed and went to the makeup woman, who was frantically gesturing her over. She was the last one for makeup, and the first one on tonight. The woman had a right to be upset.  
The show went without a hitch, and the after show party was an enormous event. Tohru and her boys left the party early, simply because Kisho had started to fuss. It was close to his bedtime, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. They were strolling down the road, the setting sun behind them while Kisho drowsed in his carrier on Tohru's back. "I was offered a modeling contract today." Tohru said quietly, not knowing how to break it to them gently.  
"I thought the Snake's shows were over." Kyo said, surprised.  
"They are." She said. "I was offered a contract from an agency. The same one Mariko works for."  
"That's wonderful news, Tohru. Are you going to take it?" Yuki asked, smiling at her.  
"I don't know." She said, frowning slightly. "It would be a huge responsibility, and I have you, Kyo, and Kisho to think about, not to mention our home."  
"Tohru, just because you sign with them, doesn't mean you have to accept every job they offer you. You could accept the ones that are close to you, or the ones that pay the most." Yuki smiled. "Actually, models get a lot more freedom than most professionals, simply because they have a choice in what jobs they take."  
"Really?" Tohru asked. "I didn't know that. How did you?"  
Yuki blushed. "I was offered a contract from a modeling agency about a month before I met you." He mumbled. "I refused, but it was very tempting. Just make sure you have a lawyer look over any contract before you sign."  
"So you think I should do it?" Tohru asked, biting her lip.  
"Only if you want to." Kyo said firmly. "It's your decision, and your life."  
"Besides, you can always just talk to the man who offered it to you for a while, then decide." Yuki said. "It's not like you have to make the decision right away."  
"Kyo grinned. "And I saw a couple other official lookin' guys floating around, lookin' like they wanted to talk to you, but we left before they could. You can compare offers." Tohru laughed and hooked her arms around each of theirs as they continued home.  
* * *  
"Do you think we should help her?" Yuki asked, sitting on the bench peacefully enjoying the sun.  
"She told us not to." Kyo said, lying back in the grass, while Kisho lay on his stomach, sound asleep. They were sitting in Tohru's base, while she watered the bushes and trees, cleared weeds, and refilled the birdbath. She refused to let them help her, insisting that she could do it by herself.  
Tohru sighed and collapsed next to Kyo, spread eagle on the grass. He turned to look at her with a smile. "Tired?" he asked.  
"Uh huh." She said ruefully. "I think I should have let you help."  
"Told ya so." He said, smirking. He lifted Kisho carefully off his chest and laid him on a blanket they had spread out on the grass. Kisho didn't even twitch at the shift. Kyo sat up against the bench, where Yuki sat, eyes closed and pulled Tohru up so her back rested against his chest. She blushed, but didn't protest the shift. She had been getting more comfortable with shows of affection, much to Yuki and Kyo's delight. She had even initiated a few kisses, which drove them completely nuts.  
Yuki smiled at Tohru's blush. No matter how comfortable she was with them, any intimacy between them always made her blush. "Would you like to go take a bath before we go grocery shopping?" He asked, smoothing a strand of sweat soaked hair back from her forehead. She blew fruitlessly at the rest of it, then nodded ruefully.  
"I think I'd better." She said. "I don't think they'd let me in a store all sweaty."  
Yuki laughed. "Nonsense." He said. "If they didn't let you in, they wouldn't be worth our time."  
"Damn right." Kyo said. He looked thoughtful for a second, then mischievous. He pulled her hair away from her neck and ran his tongue up the side of her throat in a long wet swipe. Tohru yelped and looked at him in surprise, face bright red. "I was just helping you start your bath." He said innocently. "I am a cat, after all." He grinned evilly. "Do you need any more help?"  
Tohru jumped up and started waving her hands frantically. "N-no! That's ok!" she said quickly. "I can take a bath by myself!" She blushed harder, then ran for the path, still babbling slightly.  
"She's adorable." Yuki said, smiling. "Will you get Kisho while I fold the blanket?"  
"Sure." Kyo said, getting to his feet. He picked Kisho up and started back towards the house while Yuki folded the blanket he'd been lying on. Once they had cleaned up the base, they walked home leisurely. Tohru should have just stepped in the bath, and they didn't want to rush her. By the time they got home, Tohru was sitting in the dining room, drying her hair vigorously with a towel. Her face was still pink tinged, but it might have been from the bath.  
"Are you almost ready to go?" Yuki asked softly.  
"Uh huh." Tohru said, holding up the list. "I have the shopping list right here."  
"Then let's go." Kyo said, grabbing Kisho's back harness. He pulled it on and let Yuki put the squirming child in the harness. Tohru stood and they left the house, strolling happily down the path, hands clasped.  
"I've been thinking." Yuki said suddenly.  
"That's a surprise." Kyo said, smirking.  
Yuki glared at him, then continued. "We should probably start planning for the honeymoon."  
"I'd never thought of that." Kyo said, sounding surprised. "I just thought we'd move into our house."  
"That would be good enough for me." Tohru said. "I don't want to be greedy."  
Yuki and Kyo looked honestly surprised. "How is wanting a honeymoon greedy?" Yuki asked.  
"Well, we've already got a house, and we have to furnish it, and we have Kisho to worry about, so it'd be kinda hard to get away for a honeymoon."  
"Not really." Yuki said thoughtfully. "We could always leave Kisho with Kisa's mother, she's very good with children. And we can always leave the number of the place we go."  
"You wouldn't have said anything if you didn't have a good idea of where to go." Kyo said smirking. "What've you got up your sleeve?"  
"I just thought another trip to the hot springs would be good." Yuki said casually. "Everyone had a good time last time, and it's easy to reach in case of an emergency."  
"That's not a bad idea." Kyo said thoughtfully.  
"I thought I could call and make an appointment for the weekend after the wedding. After all, the wedding itself is on a Saturday. A week would give us plenty of time to shop for the house, arrange things how we want it, and then we could just move in once we got back from the honeymoon."  
"That sounds good." Tohru said, timidly. "Do you think Kisa's mom would watch him that weekend?"  
"Even if she doesn't, someone else will." Kyo said. "If you want to go, we're gonna go."  
"I.I.I can't make that kind of decision!" She said, eyes spinning. "It should be something we all agree on!"  
Yuki sighed and looked at an exasperated Kyo. "Kyo, do you agree to go on the honeymoon the weekend following the wedding?"  
"Yeah, I agree to that." Kyo said, smirking. "Do you agree to that?"  
"I do." Said Yuki. "Since we all seem to be in agreement.We're going to the hot springs for our honeymoon."  
"Glad we got that sorted out." Kyo said, opening the door of the grocery store and ushering a stunned Tohru in. Yuki strolled in after them, a satisfied smile on his face.  
* * *  
"Tohru! It's time to wake up!" Ayame shouted happily in Tohru's ear, causing her to jump out of bed, a hand clutching her hammering heart.  
"H-Hello Ayame." She said, eyes large white circles. "Is it time to get up already?" She looked around quickly. "Where's Kisho?"  
"Don't worry about Kisho, he's in the tender care of Shigure for today." Ayame said. "And might I just say, Princess, how honored I am that you would trust me to plan this, your one and only wedding day." He clutched one of her hands to his cheek, a slow tear rolling down his face. "Such trust in my abilities I have never seen!"  
"Well, why wouldn't I?" Tohru asked. "You wouldn't do anything to spoil it."  
Ayame looked affronted. "Of course not! I would never spoil someone's wedding day."  
"Then why wouldn't we?" She asked, smiling sweetly. "Can I see my dress now?"  
Ayame beamed at her and clapped his hands. "Oh, you're going to LOVE it!" he said, turning to a garment bag that was hanging on the closet door. "I know it was hard not to see it after that last fitting, but the resulting surprise is well worth it!" he said, whipping the plastic off the dress. Tohru gasped in pure delight. The only thing she had seen at the fittings were the under layer, that way the rest of the dress was as much a surprise for her as it was for Yuki and Kyo. But the anticipation had been well worth it. The dress was a work of art.  
The bodice was intricately done. It was completely sleeveless, with a narrow triangle that started at her throat and stopped at her waist in a subtle tip made a complex pattern beads, sequins, and seed pearls. The rest of the dress was covered in a delicate lace that looked hand made. The lace split in the front of the skirt at the waist to reveal the white silk under layer that was once again covered in the sequins, pearls and beads. The lace that had been split was brought up and around to create a small train that just barely touched the floor. White silk roses positioned at the small of her back and the apex of the train completed the exquisite creation.  
Tohru had tears in her eyes. "Oh Ayame, it's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!" she said, throwing her arms around his waist.  
He smiled proudly and patted her head. "Now, what kind of brother-in- law would I be if I let my little sister be married in anything less than a magnificent wedding dress?" He asked. "Now, you need to hop in the bath, and when you're finished, Kagura is going to do your makeup while Ritsu does your hair. The man is an absolute marvel, although you'd never know it to look at him." Ayame said, laying the dress out on her bed. "After you get your makeup and hair, you're to come to me and put your dress on, while I make any and all adjustments that need to be made." He pushed her towards the bathroom and firmly shut the door behind her. "I've made sure Yuki and Kyo are getting ready at the shrine, so you can get ready freely here." He called through the door. "You have half an hour, or I come in after you!" he sang cheerfully, leaving Tohru to bathe in peace.  
She was out in less than twenty minutes, her hair still dripping the back of her bathrobe. Kagura and Ritsu were waiting for her, armed with their tools. They set her down on a chair they had brought from somewhere and got to work on her makeup and hair. It took more than an hour for them to be satisfied, but in the end, the results were worth it.  
They had gone with a very simple look, to enhance her natural beauty. Her hair had been left down, with white and blue rose buds twined through her dark locks. Ritsu had put something in it that made her hair shine like satin. Kagura had gone for the fresh look on her face, using nothing more than a little concealer, blush, and mascara. The concealer evened out her skin tone, while the blush and mascara highlighted her cheekbones and eyes. They pronounced her finished and Ritsu left while Kagura pulled her carefully to the bed, where Ayame had put her dress, plus a few items of intimate apparel that made her blush horribly. Kagura simply grinned and pulled the bathrobe off the blushing bride and started thrusting the items at her to be put on one at a time.  
After the undergarments were on, she carefully lifted the dress and unzipped the back, so Tohru could step in and pull it up to her shoulders, where Kagura readjusted it and zipped it, carefully lifting her hair out of the way.  
They both jumped at the knock on her door. "Is she ready yet?" Ayame asked, cracking the door open and poking his head around the frame. He had his eyes tightly shut. "We're due at the Shrine in half an hour for pictures!"  
"Oh calm down, she's dressed." Kagura said. "All you have to do is adjust it."  
"Good!" Ayame said, striding fully into the room and opening his eyes. He blinked a few times, then his eyes went soft. "Oh Tohru, you are a vision of loveliness."  
Tohru blushed brightly and tugged lightly on one of the sleeves. "Thank you." She said, looking at the floor.  
Ayame frowned and slapped her hand lightly. "No fussing!" he said chidingly. "That's my job!" He tugged on the dress here and there adjusting the fit slightly, then pronounced it perfect. "Are you ready to go?" Ayame asked quietly, taking her hand in his. She nodded tremulously. "Then your carriage awaits." Ayame said, escorting her to the drive, where a limo was waiting to take her to the shrine, where she was to be married in a strange sort of double ceremony. They got in and sat back in the cool leather, while the driver maneuvered skillfully through the lines of traffic. She never looked back at the house, or she would have seen Momiji and Haru run into the house tools in hand and evil grins on their faces.  
* * *  
Tohru was a nervous wreck. What if Yuki and Kyo changed their minds? What if they were just doing this out of some sort of responsibility? She didn't even realize she was twisting a tissue she had gotten somewhere to complete shreds until Ayame put his hand on hers, stopping further torture of the helpless tissue.  
"Is something wrong?" Ayame asked, releasing her hands.  
"Wh-what if Yuki and Kyo decided not to go through with it?" she asked, eyes wide. "What if they're just marrying me because they think they have to?"  
"Tohru I've never heard anything so ridiculous in my life!" Ayame said, completely serious. "Tohru, I've never seen anyone as much in love with anyone as Yuki and Kyo are with you." He smiled. "Anyone with eyes in their heads could see that."  
"Are you sure?" Tohru asked, once again twisting the defenseless tissue. "I-I care about them, a lot, but they were TRAPPED into this!" she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "It wasn't their choice before, and now they feel obligated to."  
Ayame frowned and put his hand over her mouth. "You stop right there." He said firmly. "They aren't doing this out of ANY sort of obligation. They are completely in love with you Tohru, and I don't want you thinking otherwise. Akito did the one good thing he'd ever done in his life by bonding you three." He smiled. "Now, I don't want to hear a single word more about any insecurities." Tohru nodded with a tremulous smile. "Good!" he said, peering out the window. "Because we're here!"  
* * *  
"Will you PLEASE stop pacing?" Yuki snapped, leaning against the wall of the room they were supposed to stay in until the ceremony. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor!"  
"Shut up!" Kyo growled. "How can you be so fucking calm?!"  
"And what makes you think I'm calm?" Yuki asked. "I'm just as nervous as you are, but I can actually control it."  
"SHUT UP!" Kyo said. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "What if she decides not to go through with it?"  
"She wouldn't do that." Yuki said confidently. "She's not the type."  
"Do you think she's as nervous as we are?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure she's worse." Yuki said, sighing. "You know how she is."  
"Yeah." Kyo said, eyes going soft. "How long until the ceremony?"  
Yuki looked at his watch. "Any time now. Tohru's been taking pictures for the last hour. I heard them call out for different poses."  
Kyo snorted slightly and glanced at Yuki out of the corner of his eye. "Just think, rat, after this we're stuck together for the rest of our lives."  
"For her, I can deal with it." Yuki said. They both jumped as someone knocked on the door.  
Kazuma stuck his head in the room and smiled at the two nervous boys. "It's time." He said, throwing the door open wide.  
* * *  
"Are you ready, Tohru?" Ayame asked, patting her left hand, which was hooked through his right arm. Kazuma had her right arm. Since her own father was dead, she had asked Kazuma and Ayame to walk her down the isle.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She said, smiling at him tremulously.  
Kazuma smiled at her and patted the hand that was curled around his arm. "If it makes you feel any better, Kyo and Yuki are just as nervous as you are."  
"They are?" She asked, looking at him in surprise.  
"Oh yes. When I went in, I think Kyo was a second away from wearing a hole in the floor."  
Tohru giggled slightly, then took a deep breath as two ushers slid the shoji doors open, revealing a mass of people-mostly the zodiac and their families, plus Uo and Hana-and the traditional Western wedding march that started to swell from the open doors. She gazed down the flower-strewn isle to where Yuki and Kyo stood waiting for her.and it was like the rest of the world fell away. Her eyes locked with theirs.and before they knew it the ceremony was over. As far as anyone who mattered was concerned, they were married.  
The crowd surged forward to offer their congratulations to the happy trio and quickly ushered them into an adjacent hall, where a reception waited. Two tables sat on opposite sides of the hall, one loaded to the point of collapsing with food and a wedding cake, the other groaning under the weight of a huge pile of presents. The crowd carried the trio to the cake, where they cut three slices. Tohru fed a small piece to both Kyo and Yuki, while they fed her a small piece each. After they were done serving the cake, they were escorted to the gift table. They started opening the presents, taking turns until the table was covered in things that would be immensely useful to a small family that was starting their own household. Towels, sheets, blankets, dishes, pots and pans, small appliances, and some larger items sat around the table, to be suitably admired by the guests.  
Once the presents were open, Ayame started some music, and the room erupted into dancing. Every male member of the Zodiac claimed a dance with Tohru, while Kagura, who had calmed down considerably now that she knew he was out of reach, monopolized Kyo. Yuki danced once with Kisa, but after Hiro grabbed her away, he preferred to sit out and watch Tohru be whirled around the dance floor by the various Zodiac members.  
The ceremony itself was at two, so the reception lasted well until dark. Shortly after the sun set Ayame clapped his hands, attracting everyone's attention. "I think its time for the happy trio to away to their little love nest!" he said cheerfully, causing them to blush. Ignoring their blush, he pushed them out the door and down to the limo, where the driver opened the door for them. "Take them back to the house." Ayame ordered. He smiled at the trio. "Shigure will be staying at the main house tonight, and be back tomorrow evening." He said. "Enjoy your time alone." With that, he went back to the party, which was quickly wrapping up now that the trio of honor had left.  
"Well, that was embarrassing." Yuki said, sighing. He gestured to the driver, who pulled out into traffic.  
"Yep." Kyo said. "D'you think they noticed we left all the presents?"  
"No." Yuki said. "I just hope they remember to take them to our house when they start cleaning up."  
"It was a beautiful ceremony." Tohru said, blushing brightly. The roses had fallen out of her hair at some point during the festivities and her cheeks were glowing an attractive pink from both the exertion of dancing and their abrupt expulsion from the party and the attention it brought. "Ayame really outdid himself."  
"Yeah, he did ok." Kyo said, frowning. "I just won't say it to his face." They all sighed when the driver came to a stop in front of the house. "Is anyone else as tired as I am?" Kyo asked when they'd gone in the house and kicked off their shoes. Tohru was especially glad to get her heels off. They were very small heels, but after being in them all day, she was more than ready to take them off.  
"I'm going to take a bath." She said. "This dress is beautiful, but it's so hot!" She started going into an amazing amount of contortions, clearly trying to reach the zipper in the back, but failing miserably.  
"What are you doing?" Yuki asked, amused.  
Tohru sighed and stopped twisting. "I'm trying to get this zipper, but I don't think I can reach." She said, giving up. She twisted her hair into a bun and looked at Kyo and Yuki pleadingly. "Could one of you please unzip me?"  
Yuki smiled and tugged on the zipper, pulling it downward half way. His eyes widened when he saw the absence of a bra strap. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "There you go Tohru." He said, backing away and busying himself with unbuttoning his collar, which suddenly seemed uncomfortably tight. Kyo just stared at him like he'd gone nuts.  
Tohru looked puzzled for a minute, then went upstairs, tugging lightly on the roses in her hair.  
Yuki leaned against the wall when she had gone and ran a hand through his hair. "Give me strength." He muttered to himself.  
"What's the matter with you?" Kyo asked, smirking.  
Yuki glared at him. "She wasn't wearing a bra under that dress." He said shortly.  
Kyo's eyes widened. "Ohhhh." He said, getting it instantly. "That's.evil." He said, frowning. "Your brother is a sadist!"  
"I know." Yuki said flatly.  
* * *  
Tohru came down stairs, a towel around her shoulders and stopped in the doorway to the sitting room. Kyo and Yuki sat there, evil glares on their faces. "What's wrong?" she asked, a frown spreading over her features. "Did you two have another fight?"  
"No." Yuki said stonily. "Have you been in your room yet, Tohru?"  
"Uh huh." Tohru said, frowning. "Why?"  
"So have we." Kyo growled. "Our beds are gone."  
  
"Gone?" Tohru asked blankly. "How?"  
  
"We found this." Yuki said, holding up a note.  
Tohru took it and read it. "Congratulations?"  
"Apparently someone played a joke on the newlyweds." Yuki said.  
"And as soon as I find out who." Kyo growled, pounding one fist into the opposite hand.  
"So, where are you two going to sleep?" Tohru asked. "I guess there's always Shigure's bed."  
Kyo and Yuki looked disgusted. "There's no way in hell I'm sleeping in that damn dog's bed!" Kyo said.  
"I'd rather sleep on the floor." Yuki said tersely.  
"Well, you two can have my bed, I guess." She said. "I'll sleep in Shigure's room."  
"You don't have to do that." Yuki said, sighing. "I won't turn you out of your own bed."  
"But I'll be in Shigure's bed, so I won't be on the floor, and you can have mine." She said.  
"You're all forgettin' an option the person or persons who took our beds apart quite obviously wanted us to take." Kyo said, scowling. "We could all sleep in Tohru's bed. There's plenty of room, and we've done it before."  
"We'd just have to check the room for video cameras first." Yuki said with a sigh. "Why not?"  
"Ok." Tohru said, not at all displeased. It was always so nice to sleep between Kyo and Yuki, she always felt so secure, and it was always so warm. "Would either one of you like to take a bath before bed?"  
"I think I would." Yuki said.  
"I'll train while you take one, then I'll take mine." Kyo said. "I'll need one then, anyway."  
"Fine." Yuki said, going upstairs.  
"I'll make a snack before bed!" Tohru said, going into the kitchen, while Kyo headed for the yard.  
* * *  
"Oh my." Momiji said, smirking evilly. "Kyo is upset! I wonder why?" he said innocently, taking the binoculars off his face and glancing at Haru, who was sitting beside him in the tree.  
"Not a clue." He said blandly. But a sinister twinkle was in his eye.  
"They ARE married now, after all." Momiji continued. "They SHOULD sleep in their wife's bed!"  
"But if they ever find out who stole their beds, they'll cut our dicks off and roast 'em like hotdogs." Haru said, still completely calm.  
"Then we just have to make sure he doesn't find out." Momiji said. "Oh! Yuki's back!" He said, the binoculars pressed firmly to his face. "He must have just gotten out of the bath, his hair is all drippy."  
"Can I borrow those binoculars?" Haru asked.  
"Not a chance." Momiji said, grinning. "There goes Kyo, looks like he's next for a bath.Oh! Tohru's got that chocolate cake she makes!" He said, drooling slightly.  
"The one with the nuts?" Haru asked, looking a little envious himself.  
"Yep, and she put cherries on this one!" Momiji groaned. "This is cruel! Karma, it has to be!" He took the binoculars down and pouted at Haru. "Didn't we do a GOOD deed?" He asked.  
"Yeah, but our reward will be so much better than cake." Haru said, smiling slightly in assurance. "Even Tohru's cake."  
"I hope so." Momiji said, pressing the binoculars to his face again. "Crap! Haru, we forgot about Shigure's bed!" He said, scowling. "Kyo just went in his room!"  
"Do you really think any of them would sleep in Shigure's bed?" Haru asked.  
Momiji wrinkled his nose. "No, I don't think so." He said. "I see! They stole his pillows!" His fist went punched the air in triumph. "Oh yeah! They're heading for Tohru's room!"  
"So we did our job well." Haru said, laughing slightly.  
"That we did!" Momiji said contentedly. "Yes! Tohru just opened her window!" He said, zooming in quickly. "Oh. My. God."  
"What? What?!" Haru asked, leaning forward. "What's going on?"  
Momiji grinned and took the binoculars down. "Nothing, I was just playing with you." He said, sticking his tongue out playfully. Haru sighed and shook his head. "But we should probably go." Momiji continued. "They've turned the lights out, I can't see anymore." He put the binoculars around his neck and started climbing down the tree, Haru following.  
"I don't think I would want to see any more." Haru said once they were on the ground.  
* * *  
"Goodnight Kyo, Yuki." Tohru said sleepily. She was spooned against Kyo, who had his arms around her waist, while using Yuki's shoulder as a pillow, who had his arm around her shoulders. "Sweet dreams."  
"You too." Kyo said, half asleep.  
"Good night." Yuki said, pulling her a little tighter against him. He hesitated, then said, "Goodnight Kyo." There was a surprised silence, then Kyo grunted a goodnight. Tohru smiled. They were finally starting to accept each other. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Good morning!" Tohru said as Kyo strolled into the kitchen, yawning widely.  
"Morning." He said. "The rat's still asleep."  
"I know." Tohru said, smiling. "He'll stay that way unless something makes him wake up."  
"Wasn't it Aya last time?" Kyo asked, bending down to stroke Gizmo, who was chewing a rawhide bone beneath the counter.  
"Uh huh. She fell asleep on his face." She said, giggling. She fell silent as Yuki stumbled into the kitchen, still half asleep, carrying Aya, who was purring mightily.  
He put her on the floor and stumbled over to the refrigerator, pulling out the carton of orange juice and taking a large drink straight from the mouth of the jug. "She was sitting on my face again." He said when he came up for air. His eyes were still at half-mast.  
"Well, good morning anyway." Tohru said, smiling. "You needed to wake up anyway. We're going shopping this morning."  
"We are?" he asked, his mind not in full gear yet. "For what?"  
"Furniture!" She said, giggling. "Did you forget? Buy it this morning, get it this afternoon, arrange and unpack it tomorrow."  
"Now I remember." Yuki said, looking slightly more alert. "When do we leave?"  
"As soon as we get ready." Tohru said. "But if we want to get the furniture this afternoon, we have to have it picked out by at least one or two."  
Yuki stretched and looked at the clock. "Give me a few minutes to wash, and we'll go."  
"That's ok, I still haven't finished breakfast, and we should really make a list of what we need to buy." Tohru said, looking thoughtful. "Like a bedroom suit, a sitting room table, things like that."  
"We can work on that at breakfast." Yuki said. "I'll be right back." He left the kitchen and went upstairs, where they heard water start running.  
"Kyo, will you help me take this out to the table?" Tohru asked, handing him a large pot of miso soup. She picked up a bowl of rice and a small platter of pickles and fish, then started for the dining room, Kyo following. They had just set the food on the table when Yuki came in, hair freshly combed and face still a little damp from his wash.  
"I brought a piece of paper and a pen so we could make the list." He said, putting the paper in the middle of the table. "The first thing we need is a bedroom suit. That way we can go ahead and move in if we need to."  
"We need sitting room stuff too." Kyo said, helping himself to the fish and pickles. "And a china cabinet."  
"We need some futons for the guest room, and I wanted to turn one of the rooms into a study." Yuki said, chewing lightly on the end of the pen. "We have four bedrooms upstairs, and an unused room downstairs. I thought we could turn one upstairs room into a nursery, one into a guest room, the master bedroom into our room, and the room with the window seat into Tohru's room."  
"What about the downstairs?" Kyo asked. "I still want one as a workout room."  
"I didn't even figure that one into our plan." Yuki said. "Look, here's the plans." he pulled out the blueprints. "Here's the sitting room, the kitchen, downstairs bathroom, sunroom, workout room, and the spare room." Yuki said. "I think it would make a good study."  
"But what about a child's room?" Kyo asked. "I thought we were planning to have more children eventually." He looked at Tohru. "We are, aren't we?" She nodded, blushing slightly.  
"I thought of that." Yuki said. "When we decide to have more children, we can turn the study into a guest room too, and the guest room into a child's room."  
"That could work." Kyo said. "I like it."  
"Good." Yuki said. He added a few things to the list, then looked it over. "How does this sound? A bedroom suit, things for the office, a dining room suit, a china cabinet, a futon and things for the guest room, we already have things for the nursery, and whatever else catches our eye." He said.  
"Sounds good to me." Tohru said, finishing her tea. "Are we ready?"  
"Yes." Yuki said, standing. "I'll get my credit card."  
"Let me just take this stuff to the kitchen, and we'll be ready when Yuki gets back." Tohru said, gathering up the dirty dishes.  
"Are we ready?" Yuki asked, coming back downstairs. He glanced out the window and did a double take, his eyes narrowing as he snapped his gaze forward. "Let's go." He said suddenly. Kyo bristled at the order, but Yuki glanced at him with such meaning he didn't argue. They were sure as hell gonna talk about it later, though.  
* * *  
"I like the cherry wood." Tohru said, running her hand over the four- poster bed. "And it comes with a dresser, a wardrobe, and a set of bed tables."  
"But it's so dark." Yuki said. "Are you sure you want something so dark in the bedroom?"  
"I think it'll look good next to that blue bedspread Ayame gave us." Tohru said. "What do you think, Kyo?"  
"I like it." He said. "It looks.stately."  
Yuki sighed. "Fine. I'm outnumbered." He said, smiling. He turned to the salesman, who was practically salivating at his shoulder. "We'll take this one." He said, holding out his credit card. The salesman snatched it away and ran, as if Yuki was going to change his mind. And if he had, it would have devastated him, since they had spent over ten thousand dollars in that store. He was already picturing what to do with the commission.  
"So we've got the office stuff, the bedroom stuff, a futon and dresser for the guest room, a couch and stuff for Tohru's room, and dining stuff, complete with a china cabinet."  
"I think that's enough to start with." Yuki said. "We've got all the kitchen and bath items, so that's basically it for today. We'll move things around in the house tomorrow if we get the items today, and we'll go shopping for the little things Wednesday."  
"Little things?" Tohru asked.  
"Waste baskets, mops, brooms, the things you use every day, but you never think about." Kyo said. "Sounds good to me." He sighed and sat down on their newly bought bed table. "Can we go home now?"  
Tohru laughed. "Yes. We've got to be home to get the delivery." She said as the salesman came back with the credit card.  
"Thank you." Yuki said, smiling. "Would it be possible to have all this delivered today?"  
The man looked nervous. "I'm sorry sir, normally we do next day delivery." Yuki looked disappointed. "I suppose we could go to another store." He said, looking at the other two. "We were so looking forward to getting them today."  
The salesman looked horrified. "Oh, that won't be necessary!" he said, almost throwing himself at Yuki's feet. "We'll have them at your address by four P.M.!"  
"Thank you very much." Yuki said, smiling. "Here's our address, and directions on how to get there. It's a little off the beaten path." He turned to Tohru and Kyo. "Shall we go?" he asked, his smile changing to a slight smirk.  
Kyo smirked back. "Sure." He said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'm ready." He glanced at his watch. "It's after lunchtime." He said. "You two wanna grab a sandwich?"  
"No, I think we should get home." Yuki said, again throwing Kyo a meaningful look. He held back a bit so Tohru could walk on ahead and muttered to Kyo, low enough so she wouldn't hear. "I have a sneaking suspicion we will find our beds back in their usual places."  
"How do you know?" Kyo asked, surprised. "And why do ya want to get home so fast?"  
"I saw someone in the bushes this morning." Yuki said simply.  
Kyo grinned. "Is that why you wanted to leave so quick?" He asked.  
"Yes. I figure they gave us fifteen to twenty, maybe even thirty minutes, to make sure we weren't going to come back. Getting the beds in the house, putting them together and making them would probably take about twenty minutes to a half an hour each. We should catch them red handed."  
"Ya know, I never thought I'd say this to you, but I like the way you think." Kyo said, smirking.  
* * *  
"Will you hurry up?" Momiji said, almost dancing with impatience. "We've gotta get out of here!"  
"What's the big rush?" Haru asked calmly, smoothing the blankets into place on Yuki's bed. "They can't buy over seven rooms of furniture in an hour, it's not possible."  
"You know, we thought that too, but then we got to this big store, and they had everything we wanted." Kyo said from behind them. The two miscreants froze and turned slowly, to find Kyo and Yuki lounging in the doorway, blocking the escape.  
"Kyo! Yuki!" Momiji said, eyes darting around for an escape route. "What are you doing home so early?"  
  
"We DO live here." Yuki said, eyes glinting. "And I didn't realize we were on a schedule."  
"Well, you're not, but." Momiji was getting desperate; he was eyeing the window now.  
"We just thought we'd bring your beds back after Shigure stole them." Haru said from behind Momiji.  
"Shigure?" Yuki asked.  
"Uh huh." Haru said. "We caught him and Ayame giggling last night. After I.persuaded them to tell us what was so funny, they told me where they'd hid the beds."  
"It would make sense." Yuki said, turning to Kyo. But he didn't step away from the door. "Especially since they didn't touch his bed."  
"I'm not buyin' it." Kyo said. "Why would they bring 'em back if they didn't take 'em? If Shigure and Ayame had 'em, they woulda made THEM bring 'em back."  
"Good point." Yuki said, glancing again at his cousins, waiting for their answer.  
"Since when have you two gotten along so well?" Haru asked, looking from one to the other.  
"Stop trying to change the subject." Yuki said, smirking. "Here's what I think happened. You two took the beds, sometime before or during the reception, for some reason as yet to be determined. You think you'll bring them back when we're out of the house, and get out before we get back. Am I warm?"  
Momiji squirmed under the piercing gazes of his cousins. Then, as if the clouds had broken and sunlight had shown through, he heard Tohru come up the stairs, calling for Yuki and Kyo.  
"Momiji! What are you doing here?" she asked, standing on tiptoe to look over Yuki's shoulder. "And Haru too!" She beamed, completely delighted to have company. "Would you two like to come downstairs for tea?"  
"All right." Haru said, grinning at Kyo and Yuki, who were fuming slightly. "Is it the chocolate kind with the nuts?"  
  
"Uh huh! And I put cherries on it, come try it!" She said. She smiled at Kyo and Yuki, who parted slowly to let the two greatly relieved cousins through.  
Kyo glanced at Yuki. "We know where they live." He said, shrugging. He followed Tohru and the boys to the sitting room, where she had already served them a piece of the cake and tea. Haru was eating slowly, but Momiji had already finished his and was begging for a second piece. A second surprise awaited them. Shigure had come home and was sitting at the table too.  
"Kyo, Yuki!" He said, smiling genially. "Come have a piece of cake!"  
Kyo growled and plunked himself down on the cushion next to Tohru, who smiled at him. "What time is the moving truck comin'?" He asked, softening his glare.  
"About four." Tohru said, glancing at the clock. "It's only two, we have lots of time. Would you like some cake too?"  
"Nah, I'm not very hungry." Kyo said. "I think I'm gonna go upstairs and pack."  
"Pack?" Tohru asked, looking confused.  
"Yeah, I got a couple of boxes from the store and I was gonna box my stuff up to take to the house. I figured we'd be able to get everything unpacked on Thursday, when we're gettin' everything put up how we want it." He said.  
"That's actually a good idea." Yuki said. "I think I will too."  
"I'll pack tonight." Tohru said, smiling. "When we get back from the house." Kyo nodded and went upstairs, stopping by the hall closet and getting some boxes on his way. Yuki followed after getting some paper bags from the kitchen.  
"What did you get?" Shigure asked, once the two boys had gone upstairs.  
"Just furniture today." Tohru said cheerfully. "We're going to arrange it and make a list of what we need tomorrow."  
"Like what?" Momiji asked.  
"Just the little things. Toilet paper, trash cans, a broom."  
"Oh, the odds and ends." Shigure said. "I see."  
"May we come and see your house?" Haru asked. "We could help you move the furniture in."  
  
"As long as none of it disappears, fine." Yuki said, coming downstairs with his arms full. He piled the bags beside the door and went to sit down.  
"Your lack of trust wounds me!" Momiji said, grinning. Yuki snorted. Kyo came down a little while later, also with loaded arms. He set his things down by Yuki's and sat down again as well.  
"We should probably get going." Kyo said. "It's three thirty, and the truck'll get there at four."  
"Ok." Said Tohru, standing. "Leave the cups here, I'll get them when I get back." She said. "Shigure, do you want to come?"  
  
"No, that's quite all right." He said, smiling. "I'll just stay here with Kisho, and I'll come see the finished product on Friday."  
"Ok!" Tohru said, following the four cousins to the door. They left the house and walked quickly down the path, Momiji dropping back to talk to Tohru.  
"Do you like the house?" he asked, walking along with his hands behind his back.  
"I love it!" Tohru said, grinning at him. "It's really pretty, the sun room is so nice, and we have so much room!" her eyes shone as she described her home to the smiling rabbit. "And wait until you see the playroom for Kisho!"  
  
"A playroom?" Momiji asked. "That sounds like fun!"  
"I can't wait for you to see it!" she said, bouncing a little.  
"Is that it?" Haru asked, pointing to the house that could just barely be seen through the trees and bushes.  
"Uh huh!" Tohru said, running ahead. She pulled the branches aside and bowed them forward playfully. "Welcome to our home!" she said.  
"Very nice." Haru said, looking around the landscaped yard. "Did you guys do the planting?"  
"Yuki and Kyo did." Tohru said. "Doesn't it look nice?"  
"It's beautiful Tohru." Momiji said. "Can we see the inside?"  
"Ok! I'll give you the guided tour." She said, pulling the two cousins into the house, stopping just long enough for them to pull their shoes off. She pulled them through the sitting room to the kitchen, then to the sunroom. After they had sufficiently oohed and ahhed the sunroom, she led them through the rest of the downstairs before heading up to view the bedrooms and the playroom.  
"This is such a nice house, Tohru!" Momiji said, once they had gotten back to the sitting room, where they sat on the floor, waiting for the truck to arrive.  
"It was such a surprise!" Tohru said, beaming. "I never thought they'd build us a house!"  
"Why not?" Yuki asked. "All newly married couples need a home of their own."  
"And newly married trios need one even more." Haru said, smirking.  
"Shut up!" Kyo said, cat ears emerging. They fell silent when they heard a truck come rumbling to a stop outside the door. They stood and went outside to meet the movers, who were just climbing out of the truck.  
"Hello, are you.Yuki Sohma?" one of them asked, glancing at his clipboard.  
"I am." Yuki said, stepping forward and reaching for the clipboard when it was offered.  
"Just sign here sir, and we'll start carrying in the stuff." The man said, pointing to the places Yuki needed to sign. "We carry it to the room you want it in, but you have to do the arranging." He said.  
"Not a problem" Yuki said. "What are you starting with?"  
"We're starting with the bedroom suit." The second guy said, looking at the shipping list.  
"That's fine." Yuki said. "Bring it up here, if you please. Are we allowed to help with it?"  
"Yeah." The man said. "You guys wanna get the tables and trunk, while Kenji and I get the bed?"  
"That's fine." Yuki said. The four boys followed the two deliverymen up the ramp, then followed them down with Yuki and Kyo carrying the trunk between them while Haru and Momiji carried a table apiece.  
"Follow us." Yuki said, heading for the master bedroom. They set the furniture in the middle of the room and went back for another load, this time of office furniture. After about an hour, the truck was empty.  
"Now, if you'll just sign this, we'll leave you alone." The second man said, holding out yet another clipboard.  
"Thank you very much for all your hard work." Yuki said, signing the last sheet.  
"Thank you for your patronage." The first man said, tipping his hat. He and his partner climbed into the cab, and the now lighter truck bounced down the dirt road towards the main highway and out of sight.  
"Would you like help arranging the furniture?" Momiji asked, kicking at the box that held an assortment of floor cushions.  
"Sure." Kyo said. "Let's get this room set up since we're here." He ripped the first box open and pulled out a pair of large, dark blue cotton floor cushions. He looked up at the others. "Well? Don't just stand there. Get that table put where you want it." He said, rolling his eyes. Yuki sighed and started screwing the legs onto the table, then had Haru and Momiji help him flip it over to the middle of the room, where it landed with a soft thump on the mats. Tohru started setting the cushions around it as the guys opened the boxes. Once the cushions were out, they opened the box of art and hung one of the paintings on the wall, and put one of the end tables in the corner with a vase of flowers on top. The last thing they put up was the china cabinet. They were going to wait until later to put in the china.  
They moved to the office and got it arranged, then the guestroom and Tohru's room. The last room they worked on was the master bedroom, and when they had the mattress on the bed, they all collapsed on it, exhausted. They had been working on the furniture for hours, and it was long past ten.  
"I've never been so tired in my life." Momiji moaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. Haru said nothing; just lay there, twitching.  
"I'm beat." Kyo said. "Do we really need to go home? We could all just sleep here."  
"I don't think that would be a good idea." Yuki said, unmoving. "We don't have the heat turned on yet, so we would need to get up and get blankets."  
  
"But I don't want to move." Momiji whined.  
"Then I guess we'll turn into Popsicles tonight." Kyo said, hauling himself to a sitting position with a groan. "Ok, I'm up, what about the rest of you?"  
One by one they stood up and started downstairs, groaning at the twinges from overextended muscles.  
"So you're going shopping again tomorrow?" Haru asked, stopping in the doorway to Tohru's room. "You should get a rug for this room, and the bedroom, that hardwood floor is really cold."  
"I thought about that too." Kyo said, tapping his toes against the hardwood floor of the hall. "A runner here would be good."  
"We could make the list of things to get now." Yuki said. "We can go to each room and see what they need."  
  
"Well, I can tell you right now you'll need soap, shampoo, and toilet paper." Momiji said, stopping at the hall bathroom.  
"By the way, I saw that master bath." Haru said, smirking slightly. "Is it just me, or was that shower big enough for two or three?"  
Yuki and Kyo blushed a bright red, while Tohru walked ahead with Momiji, planning the various things they needed to buy. "Shut up!" Kyo hissed, glancing at the oblivious Tohru. Momiji glanced back at them and grinned wickedly. He had heard their conversation.  
Yuki ignored him completely. "We'll figure out all that tomorrow." He said. "As it is, I'm tired, I'm going home to bed."  
"I'm tired too." Momiji said, yawning widely. "Let's go Haru, I think I'm gonna need a long, hot bath."  
"That sounds nice." Tohru said wistfully. "But I think a nice warm bed sounds even better." They locked the house up and sent Haru and Momiji on their way, then made their way home, yawning. When they got there, Tohru fed and changed Kisho, then fell into bed, while Kyo and Yuki crawled in after her after they finished the list of items to be purchased tomorrow. In their exhaustion, it never even occurred to them to sleep in their own beds.  
* * *  
"Look at this one!" Tohru said, holding up a rug patterned in pink and blue. It looked remarkably similar to the couch in her room.  
"It's nice." Kyo said. "How about the hallway?"  
"I like this one." Yuki said, holding one up patterned in shades of cream and tan. "It's very neutral."  
"But I wanted to hang that abstract in the hall, and it's got lots of colors." Tohru said, biting her lip.  
"Then how about this one?" Yuki asked, pulling a blue and green one.  
"That IS better, but I was thinking this one." Tohru said, pulling out a rug. It looked very similar to the painting she wanted to put up.  
"It's nice, but so loud!" Yuki said. "Maybe we could get a rug that just has one color, that way it'll bring that one out more."  
"Ok." Tohru said, instantly dropping the rug. She picked out one in a nice lavender shade.  
"That's very nice." Yuki said. "I like it."  
"Ok, that's the one." Kyo said. "Now, lets finish getting what we gotta get so we can get the hell out of this store!"  
Tohru laughed, but she could understand Kyo's frustration. They'd been shopping all day. From the time they got up that morning (with a lot of teasing from Shigure, who'd found all of them in Tohru's bed), to four in the afternoon. They had spent so much money Tohru's eyes had been spinning by noon.  
"All we need now is some cleaning supplies and we can go." Tohru said, patting his arm reassuringly.  
He sighed in relief and headed for the checkout, rolling a cart filled with various different household items. He just thanked god that the store was equipped with heavy-duty carts. Trashcans, rugs, lamps, a mop and broom, and various other household items piled it so high he had to look to the side to get to the checkout.  
"I think today was rather productive." Yuki said. "We've basically got everything we need, now all we have to do is get the house in order."  
"We could probably move in Friday!" Tohru said cheerfully. "Even tonight, if we turn the heat and other things on!"  
"I would like to get out of Shigure's house." Yuki said wistfully. They paid for the items they had bought and loaded them into the car, which they had borrowed from Hatori. Yuki knew how to drive, it seemed, he just didn't like to do it very often. It made him nervous. Once they finished their shopping, they headed directly for their house. It took four trips to get everything, and that was with all of them carrying stuff piled to their eyebrows.  
"Do you want to get started now, or rest a bit?" Yuki asked.  
"Let's go ahead and get started." Tohru said. "The sooner we get done, the sooner we can move in!"  
"Speaking of which." Yuki said, heading outside. He came back in a moment later, looking satisfied. "I turned the water and gas on." He said, flicking the thermostat that was on the wall. The heater hummed to life, sending warm air flowing through the vents.  
The fact that the house had actually started taking on a homey atmosphere seemed to spur them on. They emptied the bags one at a time, putting everything where it went in the house. Towels went in the bathrooms while extras went in the linen closet. Rugs were spread on the floor. Cleaning supplies were put in a closet in the laundry room. The broom went in the kitchen. The last thing they put down, with a sort of ceremonial feel, was the lavender rug in the hall. They all three stood at one end of the hall and gave the rolled up rug a push. It unrolled down the hall, finally coming to a stop at the head of the stairs.  
"And that's everything." Yuki said quietly. He looked around the hall and into the rooms that he could see from his vantage point. Every room had some sort of personal, homey touch that made it feel as if they had lived there for years. The art on the walls, the rugs on the floor, even the smell of the potpourri Tohru had sitting in little dishes in a few of the rooms seemed to radiate comfort and home.  
"I can't believe we got at that done before dark." Kyo said, looking out a freshly draped window. "It's not even eight o'clock yet."  
"I know." Tohru said, glancing in every room as they passed, making sure they were in order. They made their way down to the sitting room, where a brand new television sat in one corner. They sat on the soft, overstuffed cushions, sighing happily at being off their feet.  
"All we need now is to move Kisho's things to his room and we're done." Yuki said, stretching his arms over his head. "We might need some help for that. I'm not entirely sure how that crib goes together."  
"I'm sure Shigure does. Him and Hatori put it together last time." Kyo said, standing. "Are you guys ready to head home?"  
  
"Ok!" Tohru said. "I need to fix dinner anyway." She said, standing as well. They started home, walking slowly and enjoying the slightly cooler air outside. It was the beginning of May, and the air was warming during the day, but at night it had a chill.  
"Yuki, Kyo, thank you so much." Tohru said, grabbing their hands.  
"For what?" Kyo asked, lacing her fingers through his.  
"For the house, for taking me in when I was living in a tent.for wanting me in your life." She said, not looking at them, her face burning a red they could see clearly in the fading sunshine.  
Kyo and Yuki pulled her to a stop beneath a maple tree. Yuki turned her face up so she was looking at them both, their eyes searching her face. "Tohru, if anyone should be grateful, it's us."  
She looked at them in confusion. "Why me?" She asked. "I'm just.me."  
  
"And that's all you have to be." Yuki said, running a finger down her cheek. "Yourself." His seemed to almost glow in the fading light, like amethysts. "You're the greatest thing that ever happened to this family. You've brought a light into our lives that we've never had before, and we can never thank you enough for that."  
"No matter if we built a castle." Kyo said, smirking lightly. He turned Tohru to look at him now. "Never ask us to repeat it in public, at least not until we've been married like a decade, but we love you more than anything. We want you to be as happy as you've made us."  
Tohru had tears rolling down her cheeks as Kyo pulled her between them. They both wrapped an arm around her one at her waist, the other at her shoulder. This time, Kyo made the first move. He pulled her around to face him and fastened his mouth to hers gently, trying to pour every ounce of emotion he just wasn't comfortable saying aloud into the kiss. She gasped at the sheer intensity of his kiss, almost too much for the innocent Tohru. She had never experienced such a thing, even after the proposal.  
With a slight, almost unheard moan, Kyo pressed his mouth a little harder against hers, forcing her lips apart. He took advantage of the slight opening to run his tongue gently over hers, coaxing it into moving tentively against his own. He pulled her more securely against himself, relishing the warmth from her body.  
Slowly they broke the kiss, their eyes heavy lidded and faces flushed. Yuki took no time in pulling her against himself and taking advantage of her still slack lips. His tongue slipped slowly in to explore, moaning deep in his throat when her tongue reached out to tangle with his own. Running his hand through her hair, he coaxed her into exploring his mouth just as thoroughly as he was hers.  
Kyo didn't bother watching them, he was too busy trying to force his blood to cool. Her innocent explorations had tested his control to the limit, but he was determined not to push her too hard, too fast. He sighed deeply and leaned against the tree they were standing under, running his hand through his hair. He looked over at Tohru and the rat, who had broken their kiss and were currently resting their foreheads against each other, trying to get their breath back. "We should probably get going." He said after clearing his throat a few times. Even then it came out rather hoarse.  
Yuki nodded and moved back from the blushing rice ball. They all took a moment to compose themselves, then continued on towards the house, walking close together, with both of them having an arm around her waist and shoulder, her with an arm around both of their waists.  
To his credit, Shigure didn't say anything about their disheveled hair or bruised lips, nor the strange light in their eyes when they got home. Until they went upstairs that is. Then he called Ayame. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Tohru, your house is exquisite!" Ayame said, glancing around the comfortable sitting room. A small group of Zodiac members had come over both to help move Kisho's things into the house and to see the house they had heard so much about. It had somehow turned into a small party, with snacks and drinks. Kisho was asleep in his room, with a baby monitor tuned in to catch his every whimper.  
"It's very nice, Tohru." Kagura said, peek around. "So pretty and spacious! And the furniture fits the rooms so well!"  
"I know. It feels like they've been living here for years." Hatori said, smiling at Tohru. "I think Tohru could make anywhere a home."  
Tohru blushed a bright red at the compliment and started waving her hands frantically. Kyo looked up from across the room and smirked. He made his way over to where Tohru was frantically babbling about how she had NOTHING to do with the house, it was all Yuki and Kyo's idea. He put his hands on her shoulders, effectively halting her frantic protests. "I think I'm making a new rule." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "When you act all modest, I'm gonna do the same thing I do when you're apologizing." She blushed a furious ruby red at the reminder, causing Kyo to grin and the others to wonder what the heck he had said to the poor rice ball.  
"I'm sorry." She said, eyes white. "I didn't mean." She clamped her hands over her mouth, hoping Kyo hadn't noticed her little slip. The unholy grin on his face told her he had, and he was going to make her pay for it. He glanced at the small group of people around them. Hatori and Kagura he wasn't too worried about, but if he did anything in front of Ayame, well, it wouldn't be pretty.  
"I'll collect later." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver again. He strolled off, smiling.  
"WHAT did he say to you?" Ayame asked, deeply amused. "You look like you just took a swim in red paint!"  
Tohru put her hands to her cheeks. "Nothing!" She said hastily. They looked at each other, but didn't argue.  
"We should probably start home." Hatori said, looking at his watch. "It's late, and they have to be up early to get to the train on time." The others agreed and said their goodbyes to the trio, who had escorted their guests to the door. Once the last person had left they slid the door shut with a sigh of relief.  
"Well, that was a nightmare." Yuki sighed. "How did it turn into a party, anyway?"  
"Hell if I know." Kyo said, scowling. "I just called Hatori and asked him ta come up and help us get that crib up, and he brought the whole damn motley crew."  
"Well, it was a nice surprise." Tohru said, smiling. "Will one of you clean up this room while the other helps me with the dishes?"  
"I'll work in here." Kyo said, and started picking up the cups that had been left lying everywhere. Tohru took them from him and carried them to the kitchen, where she started washing while Yuki dried and put them away. After the dishes were finished, Tohru went upstairs and checked on Kisho, while Yuki and Kyo made sure everything was locked up for the night. Once the lights were all out downstairs, the boys went upstairs, where Tohru was sitting at the dressing table, brushing her hair for the night. A lamp in the corner was the only light in the large room.  
She smiled at them. "I've already had my bath." She said, gesturing to her wet hair. "Whoever's next can go ahead."  
Kyo sighed and got his pajamas out of the dresser. "I'm so tired I think I'll fall asleep in the shower." He said, heading for the bathroom.  
"Is Kisho still sleeping?" Yuki asked, standing behind Tohru, who was still brushing her hair. He took the brush from her hand and took over the task, running his fingers through the strands he had just brushed.  
Tohru's eyes drifted closed. She had always enjoyed having her hair brushed. "Uh huh." She said dreamily. "He'll probably sleep until morning. He's gotten better about that."  
"I've noticed." Yuki said. "He's four months old now, right?"  
"Yes. He's really a good baby." She shivered when he put the brush down on the table and started braiding her hair, tugging lightly on her scalp and sending tingles all the way down to her toes.  
Kyo came out of the bathroom and tossed his dirty clothes in the wicker hamper by the door. He glanced at Yuki, who had just tied off Tohru's hair. Tohru still had her eyes closed, completely relaxed. He grinned and snuck over, gesturing for Yuki to step aside. The rat frowned, but did as asked.  
Kyo ran his fingers gently over her scalp, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. He leaned down and inhaled the faint fragrance of roses in her hair, then whispered in her ear, "I think it's time to collect on that little apology earlier."  
Tohru jumped and turned, only to have her lips collide with his. Yuki smirked and got his pajamas out of the closet, then sat on the bed to wait for them to finish so he could have his bath.  
It took a while. Kyo was determined to break her of the apologizing habit, and if he enjoyed the various.punishments.then that was ok too. He brought his hands up to cup the back of her head, lacing his fingers through her braid and scratching her scalp lightly with his nails, just enough to send shivers down her spine. She whimpered into his mouth, taking the initiative and deepening the kiss first. Kyo moaned and slid one hand farther down to wrap around her waist while the other still cupped her head. He bent her backwards slightly, delving into her mouth like a child trying to get the last bit of ice cream from a cone. They finally broke apart and sat back up, chests rising and falling rapidly. Tohru's eyes were dark cobalt, an attractive blush spreading over her cheekbones, while Kyo's eyes were glowing slightly.  
"Are you finished?" Yuki asked dryly, standing to head for the bathroom. "I wanted to take a bath, if you could keep your hands to yourself." He looked back over his shoulder and smirked. "I'll take my turn when I get out." He said, meeting Tohru's heavy lidded eyes with his own. He smiled at the slow blush that spread over her face.  
"Don't worry, we won't ask you to do anything you aren't ready for." Kyo said, putting his hand on her shoulder again. Tohru smiled shyly, her blush deepening to a rose color.  
"I know." She said, resting her cheek on his hand. "Thank you." She stood and pecked him on the cheek then crawled into bed, snuggling under the covers. Kyo smiled and followed her, lying to her left. She curled up against him in their usual position, with her back to his chest, his arms around her waist. She draped one arm over the one on his waist and stuck the other under her pillow.  
A few more minutes and Yuki came out as well, drying his hair vigorously with a towel. He tossed it into the hamper as well, then climbed into bed on the right. He scooted close to Tohru and lifted her head slightly off the pillow, and kissed her full on the lips. She was completely shocked, and opened her mouth to gasp, allowing Yuki to dart in and take control. He ran his tongue over every inch of her mouth, plundering and possessing. She sighed into his mouth and let him do what he wanted, occasionally making little forays into his mouth as well, drawing moans from the silver haired boy.  
Kyo groaned to himself. They had never done this before, one of them holding her while the other one kissed her. For some reason, it didn't bother him. Maybe the slight undulation that had her rubbing against him like a cat had something to do with it too. He groaned again when she rubbed her bottom against his groin, calling a particular part of him to attention. He wrapped his arms more firmly around her, pulling her more tightly against him. "Tohru, please, stop moving." He said through gritted teeth, doing his best to keep his promise about not moving forward faster than she wished to go.  
Yuki broke the kiss slowly, breathing heavily. He darted his tongue out and licked her upper lip one more time before tucking her head under his chin. "I'd better stop, or I won't be able to." He said, his voice huskier than usual. He could feel the heat of her face against his skin, her warm breath panting against his chest. He groaned and ran his hand over her hair, eventually soothing her to sleep. For the boys, however, sleep came much later.  
* * *  
"Welcome back." The hot spring hostess said, leaning heavily against the gate as she opened it for her three guests. "I'm so glad you decided to spend your honeymoon at our humble resort."  
"Thank you!" Tohru said, smiling at her. "I was so excited when I heard we were coming back for the whole weekend!"  
"Thank you." Said the hostess, smiling at her. "I'm afraid Ritsu isn't here at the moment, he his out shopping. I will have him come say hello when he gets back, if you like."  
"Yes please!" She said, smiling happily. Behind her, Yuki and Kyo shifted, holding both their bags and hers. "Oh, may we be shown to our room please?" She asked, sending them an apologetic look. They smiled at her.  
"Of course." The hostess said, leading them to a small house on the far side of the resort. "This is our honeymoon suite. I hope everything is to your liking." She opened the doors and stepped to the side, so the three could precede her into the room. Tohru sighed happily. It was a simple room, but very elegant at the same time. The bed was western style and took up a large part of the room, standing in the corner. Drapes could seal it off from the rest of the room, while a small clothing chest was at it's foot. The wall directly across the room had a large stone fireplace, with a small table set in front, a wrapped box sitting on it. Soft mats covered the floor. A small curtained alcove led to a small bathroom, with a toilet, sink, and shower. There was a door in the back, which the hostess opened, showing a luxurious private hot spring. A tall fence separated it from the rest of the resort, with bamboo and other plants growing nearby, creating an oasis. A small box just outside the door held clean, white towels with a separate box for the used ones.  
"It's so pretty!" Tohru said, eyes shining.  
"I'm glad you like it." The hostess said, smiling. "I'll leave you alone now. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She pointed to a phone in the corner of the room. "That's how you can contact someone from the staff. Just hit the star, and it will connect you. The present is from your brother, young Master Yuki." With one last bow, she left them alone.  
Yuki stared at the package suspiciously. "I'm almost afraid to open this." He said, poking it.  
"I'm not gonna." Kyo said, frowning at it.  
"We can always save it for later." Tohru said, smiling. "What do you two think of the room?"  
"Pretty nice." Kyo said, glancing around. "That water looks good."  
"It does." Tohru said, glancing at it with longing. "Does anyone else want a bath?"  
"I think I would." Yuki said. "Do you want towels, or swim suits?"  
"Um, can we wear swim suits?" She asked, blushing. "At least this first time?"  
"Of course." Yuki said, smiling. He went to his suitcase and pulled his trunks out, while Kyo and Tohru did the same. "We'll change out here, you can use the bathroom." He said, pushing her into the tiny room and pulling the curtain closed behind her.  
It took her a little longer to change than them, so they took the time to unpack their belongings and stare at the package, wondering just what was in it.  
"I'm not sure I wanna know." Kyo said, glancing at Yuki.  
"We have to open it eventually." Yuki sighed. "It would be rude to refuse a gift."  
"Even if it's from your no good brother?" Kyo asked, frowning.  
"Even then." Yuki said, smirking. He turned at the sound of the curtain being pulled back and smiled appreciatively. "You look lovely, Tohru."  
Tohru, who was clad in a one-piece suit that was the exact shade of her eyes, blushed. "Thank you." She said shyly. She carried her discarded clothing over to the chest and folded it neatly before putting it inside. She stepped past the two boys, who were just watching her, and dipped her foot in the spring, sighing happily at the temperature. She stepped slowly in the water, sitting comfortably on a submerged bench that kept the warm water at chin level. She looked over at Yuki and Kyo, who were standing at the water's edge. "Come on in!" She said, smiling at them. "I don't want to be in here by myself."  
"We're coming." Yuki said, smiling. He dipped his foot into the water just as she had and nodded approvingly before stepping in himself. He sighed as the water closed about him, the heat driving any and all tension from his muscles. Kyo joined them a moment later, after getting all three of them towels from the box and dropping them on the clean stones that lined the spring.  
"This is so nice." Tohru said, wetting a rag in cold water and putting it on her head to counteract the heat. "Thank you for bringing me here."  
"It was our pleasure." Yuki said. "What do you want to do after dinner?"  
"Well, I'd like to go back to the game room." She said, looking thoughtful. "I think I'd like to try playing ping pong again." She blushed. "Maybe I'll actually be able to hit the ball this time!"  
Yuki and Kyo chuckled. "We'll teach you how to play." Yuki said, smiling. "It's not hard." He looked up, surprised, as a light tap was heard on their door. "Who could that be?" He wondered aloud, stepping out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went to answer the door. Ritsu stood there, wringing his hands, looking like he was going to run.  
"Ritsu!" Tohru said, beaming. She stepped out of the spring and ran into the room, ignoring the water she was dripping all over the floor. She threw her arms around the timid man, who stiffened at the abrupt display of affection, then relaxed enough to put his arms around her lightly in return, releasing her quickly.  
"Hello everyone." He said, fidgeting. "Mother said you were here, and I thought I'd come say hello."  
"We're so glad you did!" Tohru said. "How are you?"  
"I'm doing as well as can be expected, thank you." He said. "My courses in the college are almost finished, and I'm going to start helping mother run the resort next year."  
"That's wonderful news." Yuki said, smiling gently at him. "Are you enjoying the classes?"  
"Yes, they're very interesting." Ritsu said, looking a bit less intimidated. "Well, I should really be going. Mother said I shouldn't stay very long, since you're newly weds and all."  
"Nonsense." Yuki said. "We're glad you came to visit us."  
"Right!" Tohru said.  
"Thank you very much." Ritsu said, blushing. "But I really should be going."  
"So soon?" Tohru asked, disappointed. "Can you join us for dinner?"  
"Oh, I couldn't do that!" Ritsu said, looking shocked. "This is your honeymoon, you don't need a worthless person like me intruding!"  
"It's not intruding if we ask." Yuki said, smiling.  
"Please say you will!" Tohru said, grabbing his hand. "We haven't seen you since New Year, 'cause you were away when we had the wedding."  
"I know, and I'm sorry." He said, looking like he was ready to cry. "I didn't mean to miss your wedding, but my professor had us go to Kyoto that week to intern in a business, I couldn't get out of it."  
"And you shouldn't! School is very important!" Tohru said, smiling. "But if you want to make it up to us, you can join us for dinner!"  
Kyo snorted from the water, where he had been watching the proceedings. "Better say yes." He called out to the poor monkey. "They won't let up until you do."  
"All-all right." Ritsu said, looking worried. "Are you sure I won't be intruding?"  
"Positive." Tohru said, nodding. "Would you like to come here?"  
"If you don't mind." Ritsu said, looking timid again. "I don't like to go to the main dining room. It makes me nervous."  
"That's fine." Yuki said. "Would seven be convenient for you?"  
"Only if it is for you!" Ritsu said quickly. "I don't want to be a bother!"  
  
"Its' not a bother at all! Tohru said, beaming. "We'll see you at seven!"  
"All right." Ritsu said, biting his lip. "I'll see you later." He bowed and left, closing the door behind him. Yuki and Tohru rejoined Kyo in the water. "I'm impressed." Kyo said, resting his head on a rock. "He didn't apologize once."  
"He's been working on it." Yuki said, smiling. "I think he's greatly improved."  
* * *  
They relaxed in the water, talking until about six thirty, then got out and got dressed. Promptly at seven, Ritsu knocked on the door. He was wringing his hands anxiously. "I'm sorry, but I forgot about a previous engagement, would you mind if I didn't eat with you tonight?"  
"Not at all, but why?" Tohru asked curiously.  
Ritsu blushed. "M-my friend Ayaka is coming over to meet my mother tonight, and I promised to have dinner with her." He said, twiddling his fingers.  
A look of shock spread over the face of the three newly weds. "Friend?" Tohru asked.  
"As in girl friend?" Kyo asked incredulously.  
Ritsu blushed a bright red and nodded. "I've been seeing her for about four months."  
"That's wonderful news." Yuki said, smiling at the timid monkey. "We'd like to meet her, when it's convenient."  
"All right." Ritsu said, smiling a bit. "I think I'd better go, she's coming at seven thirty."  
"Bye Ritsu!" Tohru said, smiling. Ritsu smiled back waved before exiting the hut. They could hear him running down the path before he was out of earshot.  
"I think he's smitten." Yuki said, his eyes twinkling.  
"I think I'm hungry." Kyo said, not caring one way or another about Ritsu's love life. "Can we order dinner now?"  
Tohru laughed. "Ok, I'm a little hungry, too." She said, picking up the phone. "How does oden sound?"  
"Sounds good to me." Kyo said. "I'm gonna go take a shower, let me know when the food gets here." He picked up a clean towel and headed for the bathroom, grabbing some clean clothes on the way.  
Tohru went over to the fireplace and started to stack logs in the grate, then lit a fire, sighing happily when she saw the flames jumping in the hearth, sending flickering shadows over the walls.  
"Are you cold?" Yuki asked, concerned. "I could close the door, if you want."  
"No, that's ok." Tohru said. "I'm not cold. I just like the look of a fire, it's so pretty."  
"It is." Yuki said, sitting down beside her. They heard the water shut off in the bathroom, and the curtain pull back. Minutes later, Kyo joined them in front of the fire. It got darker and darker in the house. Dinner came and went, with very little conversation between the three. They just relaxed in front of the fire, enjoying the peace. No chores, no responsibilities, nothing but quiet, for two more whole days.  
At about ten o'clock Tohru stood, stretching. "I think I'm going to go to bed." She said, smiling at the other two. "That warm bath and dinner put me right to sleep."  
"I think I'll join you." Yuki said. "I'm drowsy too."  
"I think I'll stay up a little longer." Kyo said. "I'll come to bed in a minute."  
"Ok." Tohru said. She went to the chest and got her pajamas, then headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth. Yuki got his and waited outside for her to finish, then went in himself. While he occupied himself in the bathroom, Tohru turned the bed down and crawled in, sighing happily at the feeling of the thick down comforter enfolding her.  
Yuki came out and joined her under the covers, on the left side, as he always did. "This is a very comfortable bed." He said, tucking the blankets closer around them.  
  
"Uh huh!" Tohru said, snuggling further down into the blankets. Yuki smiled and pulled her to him, cuddling with her. She looked over at the fire, where Kyo was lying on his side, head propped up on one fist. "Are you coming to bed, Kyo?"  
"In a minute." He said, looking over his shoulder. "I think I'm gonna take another bath."  
Tohru frowned. "But.I don't think I can sleep." She said, biting her lip.  
"Huh? Why?" Kyo asked, looking surprised.  
"I'm used to sleeping with both of you, I can't sleep if you're not here too." She said, blushing.  
  
Kyo looked shocked, then his eyes warmed and a little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Fine." He said, trying to sound irritated. "Lemme get my pajamas." He hauled himself to his feet and went to the bathroom to complete his nightly rituals, then crawled into bed beside Tohru, who was spooned against Yuki.  
She smiled happily. "Thank you, Kyo." She said. "Goodnight." She pecked him on the lips, then turned to peck Yuki too. They returned the kiss and pulled her more tightly between them, wrapping their arms around her tightly.  
  
"You know, we never opened that package." Yuki said. "I think I put it outside, actually."  
  
"Leave it there." Kyo said, half asleep already. "It's not important."  
"But what if it rains?" Tohru said, sitting up. "We better go get it, it'll only take a second." She got out of bed and went outside, picking up the brightly wrapped package and carrying it back to the bed, where she crawled back between the two boys, shivering. "It's cold out there!" Tohru said, rubbing her arms. When she had warmed up a bit, she smiled at Yuki and Kyo. "Do one of you want to open it?"  
"Nah, go ahead." Kyo said, sitting up and propping himself up on his elbow. "It's probably somethin' complimentary from the resort."  
"But it's still fun to get presents!" She said, smiling at him. He snorted and gestured for her to open the gift, which she did with gusto. "Oh, a book!" she said, looking at the tag. "It's from Shigure!"  
Kyo and Yuki were on instant alert. "May I see that book, Tohru?" Yuki asked. She handed it to him and he looked at the title. A deep blush spread over his face and he put the book hurriedly under the bed. "You don't want to read that." He said flatly.  
"What is it?" Tohru asked, frowning.  
"The Karma Sutra." Yuki said, frowning. "Remind me to have a talk with Shigure when I get home."  
"Not before I get to him." Kyo said, scowling fiercely.  
"What's that?" Tohru asked.  
"It's a book for.married people." Yuki said, blushing.  
Tohru looked at him, blushing. "Oh." She said quietly.  
"Don't worry." Yuki said. "We aren't going to ask anything of you that you don't want to give." He said, stroking her hair.  
"Ok." Tohru said, plucking at the bedspread. "Um, can I ask you to kiss me again?" She asked, her face a bright red.  
Yuki and Kyo smiled. "Believe me, that's not a problem." Kyo said, pulling her towards him and laying his lips on hers. They kissed slowly, just enjoying being together, then Yuki cleared his throat and Tohru pulled away to turn in his direction. Before she could even catch her breath, he had his lips pressed against hers. Kyo lay beside the couple, getting his breath back. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He reached forward and pulled the neck of Tohru's pajamas away from her shoulder, laying soft, open-mouthed kisses against the skin.  
Tohru broke the kiss with Yuki to gasp and look over her shoulder at Kyo, who stopped after one last kiss. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, his voice husky.  
"N-no." she said, a blush highlighting her cheekbones. "It-it felt.good."  
Kyo's eyes darkened a shade. "It did?" he asked, running his finger down the exposed skin. "Do you want me to do it again?" He swallowed hard when she nodded and lowered his head to the patch of skin, running his lips over it gently. Tohru shivered and closed her eyes, then opened them to look at Yuki, who was watching with a strange expression on his face.  
"Yuki?" She asked in a small voice. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." He said, reaching forward. His hands hovered over her pajama top buttons. "May I?" he asked, tugging on her top button. She nodded shyly. He tugged on the top two buttons, exposing the shoulder opposite the one Kyo was kissing. He slowly started to lay kisses down her unoccupied shoulder, listening to the little gasps she let out when he or Kyo hit a particular spot.  
Kyo lifted his head and looked at Yuki, who nodded. They laid her back on the bed and unbuttoned the rest of her top, pulling it off her shoulders and exposing her bare torso to their gaze. "Can we keep going?" Kyo asked, running a hand down her arm. She shivered and nodded, not exactly sure where they were going, but they were being so careful with her, and it felt so nice.  
* * * Finally, it was over. Yuki collapsed next to her, withdrawing from her still spasming passage while Kyo rolled over closer to her, pulling her damp body closer to him and resting his head on her breast. Yuki snuggled closer to her as well, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her other breast. They drifted into sleep, still breathing heavily and completely wrapped up in each other.  
  
If you want to read the lemon, go to adultfanfiction.net, then anime/cartoons, then fruits basket. It is under the same title. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Tohru woke up early the next morning to a throbbing between her thighs. She winced and shifted uncomfortably, waking Kyo and Yuki, who still had their heads on her breasts. "Good morning." She said, looking at the clock, the wall, anything to avoid looking at the two of them. It was just a little after six.  
Kyo smiled and pulled her face towards his for a kiss. He ran his tongue over her lips before connecting, then drew away slowly. "Good morning." He said, running a finger down her red cheek.  
Yuki pulled her towards himself and laid a kiss on her parted lips. "Good morning Tohru. Are you all right?" He asked, looking her over. His eyes darkened and he traced his eyes over her again, but slower this time.  
"I'm a little sore." She said, shifting again and wincing at the pinch between her legs. She jumped when Kyo ran his hand over her sore areas, caressing her gently.  
"A warm bath would probably help." Yuki said, lifting her out of the bed and carrying her to the spring outside, not bothering with the towel. He set her on the side of the spring and stepped in then pulled her in, letting her body slide down his. He smiled a bit at her blush.  
Kyo joined them a few minutes later, after ordering some breakfast. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, pulling her feet into his lap, leaving her torso resting on Yuki's chest. He started massaging her instep, then worked his way up her calves and all the way to her thighs, while Yuki started rubbing her shoulders. Between the massage and the hot water, Tohru was almost a puddle. They all jumped when someone knocked on the door. Kyo let her legs drift down slowly, then climbed out of the spring to answer the door, wrapping a towel around his waist. A servant girl was standing at the door and blushed when she saw the highly attractive, mostly naked man come to the door. She was used to almost anything, serving the honeymoon suite, but there was only so much a girl's heart could take! She handed the breakfast tray to Kyo and ran, trying to get her pulse back under control.  
"What's for breakfast?" Tohru asked, looking over the rim of the spring. "I'm starving!"  
"Stay in there, I'll bring it to you." Kyo said, carrying the tray out to the yard. He laid the food on the edge of the spring and climbed back in before lifting the tray into the water, where it floated easily. He picked a few pieces of sliced fruit off the tray and fed them to her one at a time, licking his fingers free of juice after every bite. He finally took a piece of melon and put it between his lips, offering it to her. She blushed, but took the fruit from him, delicately biting it in half.  
Yuki pulled out a grape and popped it in his mouth then kissed her, sharing the tangy taste with the girl. She pulled away, licking her lips and moaning when she felt Kyo slide up behind her, pressing his erection into her behind.  
She started to protest, but Kyo put a finger to her lips. "I know you're sore. I'm not gonna try anything." He said, rubbing her neck. He pulled her back to the seats and into his lap, using his thighs to spread her legs apart so the water could flow in and soothe her abused inner muscles. She sighed and relaxed back into his grasp, enjoying the heat of the water on her sore areas. Yuki moved the tray back to the side of the spring, then settled back on another bench, resting his head against a outcropping of rock. Tohru wasn't the only tired one.  
Eventually they got out of the water, only to crawl right back into bed, exhausted. At about eleven, they woke up and ventured out into the rest of the resort. They played ping-pong in the rec room, went to the main baths to socialize a bit, and called the main house to check on Kisho, who was happily playing with his auntie Kisa. After that they went shopping in the village, buying souvenirs for everyone, including Ritsu and his mother. They had dinner with them in their private dining room that night, giving them their gifts.. When they finally returned to their suite, it was well after dark.  
"I'm glad we've been able to visit with Ritsu while we were here." Tohru said, putting a box of embroidered linens on the table. They were a present from Ritsu's mother. "Now we can just spend the evening alone."  
"Like we did last night?" Kyo asked, a wicked smirk on his face.  
Tohru blushed a bright crimson. "Umm..."  
"I'm just kiddin.'" Kyo said, rolling his eyes. "How about some popcorn?"  
"We can make popcorn?" Tohru asked, surprised. "How?"  
"We have a popper in the cabinet, with a tin of corn." Kyo said, pulling them out. "You want some?"  
  
"Ok!" She said. "Do you want to make it, or should I?"  
"I'll do it." Kyo said, pouring a helping of popcorn into the iron popper and holding it over the flames. He shook it occasionally, then they heard a series of snaps as the corn started popping. When all noise ceased, Kyo put the hot iron on the hearth to let it cool. "It'll be ready in a minute." He said. "Do you wanna change into your pajamas?"  
"Ok." She said, looking around. "Um, where did they go?"  
Yuki blushed. "Um, where did they go, Kyo?"  
"I dunno. I was busy." Kyo said, smirking at Tohru, who blushed.  
"Don't worry about it. I can just borrow some of yours." She said, digging in the drawers. She surfaced with an old button up shirt of Yuki's and went to the bathroom to slip it on.  
  
"We saw a lot more last night and she still don't wanna change in front of us." Kyo said. Yuki just shook his head.  
"Is this ok?" Tohru asked, stepping out of the bathroom. Yuki smiled. She looked completely adorable in his shirt. The sleeves hung down past her fingertips, while the tails came down to her calves.  
  
"That thing looks like a dress on you." Kyo said, smiling.  
"I think it looks fine, just to sleep in." Yuki said. "Would you like some popcorn?"  
  
"Can we go for a walk in the woods?" Tohru asked, looking out the window the next morning. "I've always wanted to explore a little more."  
"That can be arranged. Do you know how to ride a horse?" Yuki asked, smoothing the comforter into place. Kyo was in the shower.  
"No, I've always wanted to learn, but I've never been able to." Tohru said, sighing. "There were never any chances where we lived."  
"Would you like to learn today?" Yuki asked. "There's a stable on the grounds, and when you have the basics, we can go for a ride around the compound."  
"That sounds nice." Tohru said, smiling. "Do you think I could learn?"  
  
"Learn what?" Kyo asked, coming out of the bathroom. He was only wearing a towel knotted around his waist. Tohru squealed and blushed, covering her face. He grinned. "What? You've seen it all before."  
Yuki smiled. "Why don't you go and get ready, while Kyo and I get ready out here?" He said, tossing Kyo a pair of pants and boxers. "Then we'll go down to the corral."  
"Wait, we're riding horses?" Kyo said, pulling the pants off his head. "I don't know about this, horses don't like me. I think I'll stay here."  
"Why?" Tohru asked.  
"I dunno. They just don't." Kyo said. "I went riding when I was five, and it bucked me off."  
"That doesn't mean all horses don't like you, just that one." Yuki said.  
"Come with us!" Tohru said, smiling. "It can't hurt to try!"  
"Fine." Kyo said. "I'll go. But if I get bucked, you have to kiss it and make it better." Tohru blushed and went into the bathroom, not replying.  
"You like embarrassing her, don't you?" Yuki said, smiling.  
"She's just so cute when she blushes." Kyo said, smirking back. "And if you tell anyone I said that, you're mine, ratboy."  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Yuki said.  
  
"Oh, she's beautiful!" Tohru said, running her hands down the mare's nose. She laughed when the mare nudged her, searching for treats.  
"She's an Arabian, Tohru." Yuki said. "Her name is Scherazade."  
"She's so sweet!" Tohru said, hugging the mare's long nose. She turned to the two boys, who were standing outside the stall. "Let's find you two a horse!" She said, tugging them down the stalls. Horses stood in each, and it didn't take long for Yuki and Kyo to pick a horse. Kyo chose a calm bay called Onigiri, while Yuki chose a spirited quarter horse named Paprika. While the grooms got them ready for an outing, they taught Tohru the basics of horseback riding. By the time the grooms brought Onigiri and Paprika, she was able to ride Scherazade around the ring quite well.  
Kyo and Yuki climbed onto their horses and led Tohru down the bridle path, breaking into a trot when they were out of sight of the stable. Tohru was doing well, so they broke into canter, heading into the woods. They took a break after about an hour, stopping by a stream to let the horses cool down.  
"Do you like riding?" Yuki asked.  
Tohru nodded. "It's a lot of fun." She said.  
"It's not so bad when the horse ain't tossin' you off." Kyo said, shrugging. He got up and headed for Onigiri, getting a basket from the saddlebags. "I brought a lunch." He said, opening it. "Yakitori, tempura, korokke, gyoza, and tea." Kyo said, laying a sealed container of each beside them.  
"This looks delicious." Tohru said, helping herself to a korokke. "Mmmm, all the food here is so good!"  
"The chef IS very good." Yuki said, snacking on a yakitori.  
"I wonder if he'd give me some recipes." Tohru said, savoring a gyoza. "This is delicious."  
"I don't think you really have anything to learn. If anything, you could teach him." Yuki said, taking a piece for himself.  
"Oh, no! I'm not as good a cook as this!" she said, waving her hands frantically. Unfortunately she forgot she was holding a bit of tempura in her chopsticks. The sauce sprayed all over the two boys. "I am SO sorry!" she said, her eyes wide with horror. She grabbed a napkin and started dabbing Kyo, then Yuki clean.  
"What did I tell you about apologizing all the time?" Kyo said, smirking.  
"But it was my fault!" Tohru said, frizzing. "You just said not to apologize for things that AREN'T my fault!"  
"I did? Huh. I'll have to remember that." Kyo said, pulling her towards him and licked her lips with the tip of his tongue before probing deep into her surprised mouth. Her eyes drifted closed at his delicate touch. He wrapped his fingers in her hair, tugging lightly on the strands, causing her to shiver. She never realized how good it felt to have others play with your hair...  
"Kyo, lunch is getting cold." Yuki said, smiling. "You can ravish her later."  
"Good point. And I'd really rather do this in a bed." He said, running his tongue over her lips one more time before pulling away. "You taste like tempura."  
"I do?" She asked, eyes half closed.  
"Yep." Kyo said, licking his own lips. "Let's finish lunch and head back. I'm feeling like a bath." Yuki smirked at him.  
"Ok." Tohru said, sitting down, hair still a little fluffed. They finished their dinner quickly then got back on the three horses, which had been grazing nearby.  
  
"I'm so tired." Tohru said, sighing. They had just gotten back from the horseback ride. The grooms had shown them how to cool, put away, and feed their own horses. By the time they were done, it was dinnertime.  
  
"Do we want to order in or go to the dining room?" Yuki asked, pulling out a clean shirt and pants.  
"How about we order in?" Tohru asked. "I'd like to just...stay with you guys tonight."  
Yuki smiled. "Would you like to take a bath first, or just order dinner?"  
"Let's bath. I'm a little stiff." Kyo said, stripping his sweaty shirt over his head. "I think I stink, too."  
"At least he finally admits it." Yuki said under his breath.  
Kyo scowled at him. "Funny. You don't smell like a rose either, ya know."  
"Oh shut up." Yuki said. They climbed in the spring, splashing the warm water. After their last bath of the night, they climbed out and ordered some ramen. Once dinner was finished, they went to bed, completely exhausted. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"I can't believe it's raining our last day here." Yuki said, frowning. Rain was pouring down outside their doors in steady sheets, obscuring any view there may have been. The clean, fresh smell of rain-dampened greenery and soil drifted through the air.

"Well, it has to rain sometimes." Tohru said, sipping her tea. "How about we just stay in today?"

"I don't think we have a choice." Kyo said, staring outside. He was extremely listless, lounging on the bed, with the only part of his face being visible. He had the comforter pulled over his head, while a pillow was clutched under his chin. He looked like a lion in its den.

"I've got a good idea!" Tohru said, jumping up. "Do we have a television?"

"No, but we can get one from the desk." Yuki said. "It's small, but it has a VCR built in."

"That's perfect!" Tohru said, clapping. "I was going to suggest a movie day. We could make popcorn and have some hot chocolate, and stay in bed all day!"

"That sounds like a good idea." Yuki said, turning away from the open door. "Would you like me to get one while you make the popcorn? I'll also tell them we'd like a pot of hot chocolate."

"Ok!" Tohru said, going to the cabinet and pulling out an umbrella. "Here. I don't want you to catch a cold!" she said.

Yuki smiled. "Thank you. I'll be right back." He said, opening the umbrella and going outside, closing the door behind him.

"Do you know how to make the popcorn?" Kyo asked, emerging from his cocoon of blankets.

"I think so." Tohru said, frowning. She got the popper out and poured the rest of the bag of popcorn into the bowl, covering it with the lid and sticking it in the fire. She shook it occasionally, hearing the corn start to pop. She took it out and put it on the edge to cool, looking at Kyo for approval.

"Good job." Kyo said, burrowing back into his blankets. "Wanna get under the covers until the damn rat gets back? It's cold out today."

"Sure." Tohru said, pulling the covers back and quickly climbing in, sighing in pleasure at the warmth radiating from Kyo's body. She snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her chin on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I can't believe it's our last day here."

"Me either. I'll almost be glad to get home." Kyo said. "There's only so much relaxing a guy can take."  
"But it's been nice to be with just you two." She said, blushing. "We've never spent time together all alone like this before."

"Uh huh." Kyo grunted. "Sorry I'm not such good company today, but you know what the rain does to me."

"I know." Tohru said, smiling. "That's ok."

They jumped when Yuki came in, carrying a small television/VCR in one arm. A large thermos of steaming chocolate and three cups were in the other. "I'm sorry it took so long, there was only one left." He said, setting it down on the table and hooking it up.

Kyo sighed and rolled over onto his back, pulling Tohru closer. "Say I'm sorry." He said suddenly. Yuki looked up, frowning.

Tohru looked puzzled. "I'm sorry." She said. "But what am I sorry for?"

"For apologizing for nothing." Kyo said, smirking. By the television, Yuki smirked too. "Punishment time." He pulled her around to sprawl on top of him and kissed her, running his hands down her back to cup her bottom, pulling her into him firmly. She moaned and shifted, pressing into his building erection, making him moan as well. He let their mouths part, then started kissing his way down her neck, making his way slowly to the loose collar of her robe and pushing it aside to gain access to the curve of her breasts. He rolled them over, still under the covers, and pulled the robe off her shoulders, leaving it bunched at her waist. He nibbled and licked his way down the slope, leaving her skin glistening. He finally made his way to her nipples, taking one in his mouth while he traced circles around the other with the tip of his finger.

Yuki sighed and gave up on the TV, stripping his robe off to join them in the bed.

They finally collapsed on the bed, still shaking slightly. Yuki sighed and pulled the covers back over them, enveloping them in warmth. They cuddled close, Yuki resting his head on the curve of Tohru's shoulder, while she rested hers on Kyo's. They fell asleep slowly, muscles still trembling. Outside, the rain stopped, leaving a rainbow arching across the sky.

"I like the hot springs, but it's so nice to be home." Tohru said, sighing as she pulled her shoes off at the front door.

"I hear ya." Kyo said, dropping their suitcases. "Think Shigure's blown his house up yet?"

"No, it's probably still standing." Yuki said, coming in behind them after paying for the taxi. But I wouldn't bet on it being very tidy."  
"Me either." Kyo said, smirking. "When do we go get Kisho?"

"Tomorrow." Tohru said. "I hope he's ok."

"He's fine." Yuki said. "Would you like to visit Shigure and tell him we're back?"

"Ok!" Tohru said, smiling. "We'll take him the souvenir we bought at the village!" She said, waving the small parcel happily.

"Let's unpack, then we can go." Kyo said. "I really don't feel like messin' with that dog just yet."

"Welcome home!" Shigure said, smiling happily. "Did you enjoy your honeymoon?"

"It was nice." Yuki said. "The honeymoon suite was extremely comfortable."

"I'm sure." Shigure said, leering slightly. Yuki glared.

"Little brother!" Ayame said, coming into the room. "Are you home from your honeymoon already?"

"Ayame!" Tohru said, beaming. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came for a little visit." Ayame said. "But I can't stay long. Shigure has a little…friend coming over." He said, smirking.

The three of them looked over at Shigure and almost fell over. The perverted dog was…blushing!

"Oh Aya, I wanted to tell them!" he said, pouting.

"You have a girlfriend?" Yuki asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Really Yuki, is it so hard to believe?" Shigure sniffed. "I'll have you know, many people find me utterly charming!"

"Yeah, pull the other one." Kyo said. "Who is she?"

"You know her, actually." Ayame said. "His little editor?"

"Mii!" Yuki asked, looking shocked. "Really? I thought she had more sense than that."

"I personally think she bribing him…somehow…to get those manuscripts on time." Ayame said, smirking.

"I never thought of that." Shigure said consideringly. He shook himself lightly. "Aya! Shame on you!"

"What?" Ayame asked innocently. Kyo and Yuki smirked.

"Speaking of bribery, how did your honeymoon go?" Shigure asked, grinning.

"None of your business!" Kyo said, scowling. Tohru blushed bright red.

"Aya, look at that blush! Something obviously happened!" Shigure said, laughing like a madman.

"Of course it did Shigure! My baby brother, his bride and Kyo all alone in an isolated hot spring, the hot water, the cold nights, a certain level of…intimacy is expected!" Ayame said, a hand on his heart. "Maybe a few months from now I'll have a little niece or nephew to bounce on my knee!"

"Shut up!" Kyo snarled.

"Really, don't you have anything better to do?" Yuki asked scornfully. "Tohru, give them their souvenirs so we can go, please. I'm tired, and they aren't helping."

"Ok." She said, handing the two wrapped presents to the two men. "I hope you enjoy them." She said, standing. "We really should be going. We've had a long trip, and we're very tired." She hugged Shigure and Ayame goodbye. "Shigure, you have an open invitation to come to dinner at any time. You too, Ayame." She said, smiling.

"Thank you Tohru." He said. "And thank you for the present, too."

"Yes, you're such a giving soul!" Ayame said, beaming. "I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful sister-in-law!"

"Oh shut up." Yuki said.

"Tohru, are you all right?" Yuki asked about a month after the honeymoon. They had settled into married life quite well. Kyo was teaching at the Dojo, while Yuki split his time between the Clan Head's duties and med school. Tohru had accepted the modeling agencies offer, but only took jobs close to home. She mostly stayed at home with Kisho, who was over five months old now. He had started rolling over, and Tohru was spouting his praises every time someone visited the house. Lately though, she had been feeling slightly ill.

"I'm fine." She said, smiling. "I've made an appointment with Hatori. He's supposed to come over this morning."

"That's good. I don't want to see you ill." Yuki said. "Will you be all right by yourself?"

"Yes, and Kyo has the day off, so I won't be completely alone." She said, smiling. "He just went to the base to pick me some vegetables for later."

"All right." Yuki said. "I should be back early. There's a test, and we always leave after we finish." He put his shoes on and headed for the door, kissing her goodbye before he left.

Tohru sighed and finished the breakfast dishes while Kisho was still asleep, then started tidying the house, waiting for Hatori to come for her checkup. She really hoped she wasn't getting one of her fevers…but they had never lasted this long before.

"I got the carrots, tomatoes, and lettuce." Kyo said, coming into the house, a basket hanging off his arm. "I couldn't get the beans, they weren't ripe yet. How're you feelin'?"

"I'm all right." Tohru said, smiling. "Will you go check on Kisho? He should be waking up soon, and I need to get him ready for Hatori's visit."  
"He's gonna check Kisho after he checks you?" Kyo asked, heading upstairs.

"Uh huh. It's time for his monthly checkup anyway, so I asked him to give me one at the same time." She said, putting the pile of vegetables in the sink and starting to scrub.

Kyo came back downstairs carrying a wide-awake Kisho. Tohru smiled and took the baby, who smiled at seeing his mother. He gurgled a bit, trying to get the hang of having a voice. "I changed him up there." He said, plunking down on a barstool in the kitchen. "All he needs is his bottle."

"Can you give him his cereal?" Tohru asked, handing Kyo a bowl of white mush.

He wrinkled his nose. "This looks disgusting." He said, letting a spoonful drip back into the bowl.

"I know, but it's good for him." Tohru said, smiling. "Can you feed him for me? I have to go make the bed and start the laundry."

"Sure." He said, bringing a spoonful of the disgusting stuff towards the baby, who had is mouth open like a bird, reaching for the offered meal. Tohru smiled and left the kitchen. "How can you eat this stuff?" He asked the baby, who was gulping at the runny meal. Kisho smiled at him toothlessly, letting a small dribble of the cereal run from the corner of his mouth. "Ew. Disgusting." Kyo said, smirking. "But I don't blame you. This stuff is nasty. I'd spit it out too." Kisho squealed and reached for another bite.

"Kyo, you do realize he can't talk back, don't you?" Hatori said, coming into the kitchen.

"Shut up, I know that!" Kyo said, scowling. "You're supposed to talk to kids, ya know!"  
"I know." Hatori said, smiling. "You're very good with him. Is he finished with his breakfast?"

"Yeah, he ain't eatin' it." Kyo said, wiping the mess from the baby's face. "Well, he ate half of it, but I'm not betting on the other half."

"All right, I'll take him for his checkup, then I'll do Tohru." Hatori said.

"No you sure as the hell won't!" Kyo said, smirking.

"Be quiet. You're getting to be worse than Shigure." Hatori said, rolling his eyes.

"Marriage'll do that to ya." Kyo said, leaning back in the chair. "Tohru's upstairs. She's probably in the bedroom."

"Thanks." Hatori said, carrying Kisho up the stairs with him. He saw Tohru in the bedroom, tucking the quilt in, and cleared his throat.

She jumped. "Oh, Hatori, you scared me!" She said, clutching her chest.

"Sorry." Hatori said, smiling.

"It's ok." She said. "Are you ready for our checkups?"  
"Yes. I'll take care of Kisho first, since he's being so good right now." Hatori said, tickling Kisho under the chin, causing the baby to bubble.

"That's fine, I still have to start the laundry. You can do it in here if you want." She said, emptying a small hamper into the basket at her side. She smiled and left, heading down the hall to the laundry room. She came back just as Hatori was buttoning Kisho back into his sleep suit.

"He's perfectly healthy." Hatori said. "It's amazing. None of the other Clan heads have been this well for this long. You must be doing something right."

"I don't know about that." She said. "Maybe he's just special."

"Maybe." He said, putting the dressed baby on the bed with a toy to keep him busy. "Now it's your turn."

"Ok." She said, sitting on the bed. "I hope it's just a bug, I can't afford to be sick for a long time!"

"Where's Tohru?" Yuki asked, coming into the kitchen, where Kyo was using a barbell. "Don't you have a room for that?"

"I'm watchin' the food." Kyo said, scowling. "And she's upstairs with Hatori getting her checkup." A sudden scream resounded from upstairs, causing Kyo and Yuki to jump. Kyo shouted and dropped the barbell he was working with and ran upstairs, Yuki following right behind. "What's the matter!" He shouted, bursting into the bedroom. Tohru sat on the bed, looking completely shocked, while Hatori packed his bag, looking pleased about something.

"She's fine." Hatori said. "Or she will be in about eight months. Congratulations."

"Huh?" Kyo asked, following Hatori to the door while Yuki knelt beside Tohru, her hand in his.

"What's he talking about?" Yuki asked, turning Tohru's face up to his.

"I-I-I-I-I…" She stuttered, trying to get it out.

"What's wrong!" he asked, looking panicked. "Are you sick?"  
"No. I-I'm pregnant." She said, looking at them both, eyes still white.

There was a stunned silence. "P-pregnant?" Yuki asked, looking floored.

"How the hell did that happen?" Kyo asked, looking just as shocked as Yuki.

"If you need to know that, I give up on you, Kyo." Yuki said, smirking.

"Shut up!" Kyo said, ears springing up on his head while a blush spread over his face. "How far along?"

"Hatori thinks it happened on our honeymoon." She said, blushing again. "He's going to make me an appointment with an obstetrician as soon as possible, to get an official date."

"This is wonderful!" Yuki said, hugging her. "I'm going to be a father!"

"Or me." Kyo said, smirking. "Don't forget, it could be my kid."

"True." Yuki said, frowning a bit. "Well, we'll know in nine months."


End file.
